Saving Me
by hollymarie4
Summary: Spencer's life has never been easy, losing her parents when she was young, being shuffled from foster home to foster home, never feeling like she was ever really apart of any family plus ex-girlfriend drama. Over the years shes learned to shut people out and to protect herself from getting too attached. Will the Hope House save Spencer from herself or is it too little too late?
1. Who Am I?

**Chapter 1**

"We've had enough of this out of you, young lady. We won't stand for it anymore." Phillip, my foster dad tells me.

"Good!" I scream back at him. "I hate it here anyways." I say storming towards the door.

"If you walk out that door young lady, you better plan on never coming back." Maggie, Phillips wife tells me.

I let out a puff of air as I rip open the door and yell back to them, "I'm never coming back." I say then slam the door as I make my bratty like exit. I've never liked it there anyways, I tell myself as I storm off towards the neighborhood park. My foster parents and I have never gotten along, but then again I've never gotten along with any of my foster parents.

The Dennisons—Phillip and Margaret, try to be patient with me but I'm never anything but trouble. Aiden their oldest son and Jackson the youngest are really good brothers. They treat me like I'm their real sister. Not some foster kid that moved in four months ago, because she got kicked out of her last foster home. They're a great family, the only problem is—they're not _my_ family.

My mom and dad died in a car accident when I was about seven. I don't really remember much about them, I just know that I loved them. I went and lived with my aunt and uncle for a while but my behavior made them decide I was too much for them to handle.

You know the usual when a kid has lost their parents: skipping school, smoking, drinking, and hanging out with the wrong crowd. Most of it didn't start until I turned ten, though. That's when I met my first foster family the Montenegro's. They were a nice family, I guess. They treated me okay for a while, until they had a little baby of their own, then they decided they couldn't care for two children. Then came the Harrison's, I didn't like living there from day one. They yelled me all the time and made me work like I was their slave instead of their daughter. There were four other families that tried to take me in but after only a week of 'trying,' I was right back in Mrs. Carroll's office—waiting for another family to come take me home.

When I reached the park I made my way over to the swings and sat on one. Letting the wind lightly push me back and fourth. It's pretty late out so there wasn't really anyone around. The street lights would be coming on soon, so most kids were already in the house—talking and laughing with their families—maybe watching TV or eating dinner together. You know, the stuff real families do.

After sitting on the swing for about two hours, just watching as the leaves blew by and the trees swayed with the wind I decided to go back to the Dennison's, plus it was getting pretty chilly out.

I knew that when I got back I would be in a lot trouble. I know they've already called Mrs. Carroll. She's probably at the house waiting for me.

As I made my way onto the street the Dennison house was on I could see Mrs. Carroll's car in the driveway. I made my way up the front steps into the house to find the Dennison's and Mrs. Carroll all sitting in the living room—waiting on me.

"I'll go pack." I say in a low voice and make my way up the steps to the room I had been occupying. I grab a bag from the closet and throw the few belongings I possess into it. I've learned that it makes no sense to have a lot of clothes and things when you're just gonna have to lug it all around, time and time again. After I finish packing my make my way down the steps where Mrs. Carroll is waiting for me at the bottom with a sad look on her face. She really wanted this family to work out for me. She's one of the few people in the system that actually gives a damn about what happens to me. She'd said she'd adopt me herself if she could. But with four kids of her own I wouldn't want to put that extra burden on her.

As I reach the bottom of the steps, I look to my left, one last look at my foster family who I'll probably never see again in my lifetime. Phillip has his arms wrapped tightly around Maggie, who's eyes are glued to the ground. Jackson and Aiden make their way over to me.

"I'm gonna miss you." Jackson says to me cutely. He's only seven, and I must admit I've grown really fond of this little boy. I sit my bag down on the floor next to me and pick him up.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kiddo." I tell him, then sit him down and ruffle his brown hair. He slaps at my hand and smiles then makes his wake back into the living room with his parents. Aiden walks up to me and wordlessly hugs me. Him and I are the same age, 16—so we've pretty much always gotten along. He gives me a small smile as he pulls back then inconspicuously hands me a piece of paper that I quickly stuff into my pocket. He joins his family in the living room. I pick my bag up from the floor and mumble a quick goodbye to my former foster parents then make my way out of their front door with Mrs. Carroll following closely behind.

"What happened?" Mrs. Carroll asks as we both get into her car. "I thought the Dennison's were a great match for you?"

"I guess not." I say simply as we pull off.

She sighs and shakes her head before saying, "There's no way I can get you set up with another family so quickly, plus it's the weekend—the offices are closed tomorrow. We'll have to find you a temporary place until Monday at least." She tells me taking her phone out of her purse.

"Okay." I say then turn my attention out the window, watching as the houses pass by.

"Well can she stay at the Heart House, is there room there?" I hear Mrs Carroll asks whoever is on the phone, as I come out of my daze. "One bed." She says as I look at her. "Okay that's great, we'll be right over." She tells the mystery person then hangs up. She turns and looks at me, "You're gonna stay at The Heart Foster Home For Girls, until I can find you a more permanent solution, okay?" She asks, like I actually have a choice in the matter. I play along by nodding my head.

Twenty minutes later we pull in front of a massive two story building that looks about one hundred years old. I get out of the car, grabbing my bag from the back seat and make my way into the old looking building with Mrs. Carroll.

* * *

><p>"There's only one bed available at the moment, it's in the west wing. You'll be sharing a room with four other girls." The older woman tells me. She's what you could call the headmaster of the Heart House. She runs the place. It's a total non-profit organization, so it isn't the Ritz Hotel or anything. Most of the furniture looks old and the paint is chipping on the wall. I look around the old office as she continues to explain the rules of The Heart House. "Are you ready to go see your room, dear?" She asks standing up from her chair. I nod and she gives me a small smile before making her way around the desk and towards the office door. "She'll be fine from here, Jackie." The older woman says to Mrs. Carroll.<p>

Mrs. Carroll nods and smiles at Ms. Heevy before turning her attention to me. "Everything is gonna be fine. You can call me anytime, okay?" She assures me and I smile and engulf her in a hug. Mrs. Carroll really has been the greatest to me, and I truly thank her for that.

"Okay." I tell her as we pull back from the hug. She leaves as me and Ms. Heevy make our way up the steps to my room.

"So, this is where you'll be staying." She tells me as we enter a room. It's a pretty big room. It has two bunk beds, one single twin bed and five dressers. At least we all get our own dresser. "As I said you'll be staying with four other girls, they should be up shortly. The bathrooms are down the hall. There's a community shower with ten showers in it. They all have curtains to ensure privacy." She says then glances around the room. "Everyone is down at dinner right now. Have you eaten?" She asks as I make my way over to the single twin bed. It's the only area of the room that isn't covered in posters, clothes, and other personal items so I figured it's the unoccupied bed.

"Um no." I say tossing my bag on the bed.

"Well, you're more than welcome to join everyone else downstairs for dinner." She tells me with a smile.

"Okay, thank you. I think I'll just get settled in first." I tell her, returning the smile.

"Okay, no problem. Be sure not to take too long. Dinner is over in an hour." She tells me glancing down at her watch. I look over at a clock on one of the dressers—it reads 8:00pm.

"Okay. I won't." I tell her and she gives me another small smile before leaving and shutting the door behind her. I flop down on the bed, taking a good look around the room. Next to the single twin bed is a dresser to the left and next to that dresser is one set of the bunk beds and then another dresser which is closest to the door. On the other side of the room—across from the single twin bed is a small black couch and a TV, next to that is a dresser then the other set of bunk beds and another dresser. In the front of the room next to the door is a desk, which I'm guessing is for people to do their homework at. All in all it's not that bad.

Better than living on the street, I tell myself as I lay back onto the bed—I'm beat. I yawn and quickly drift off to sleep. I guess I won't be joining everyone for dinner.

* * *

><p>I wake up to find a small, tanned, brunette girl standing over me.<p>

"Hi." She says smiling, as my eyes flutter open.

"Um, hi." I reply, sitting up on the bed.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Kyla." She says extending out her hand.

"Hi, Kyla." I shake it.

"That's Madison." She says pointing to a petite brunette girl on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds on the other side of the room who has her headphones in her ear, bobbing her head to whatever is playing. "That's Stacy." She points to the strawberry blonde girl on the bed above Madison who is enthralled in some novel. "That's Rachael." She says pointing to a dark haired girl that has her eyes fixed on me, smiling. "And finally, that's my sister, Ashley." She says nodding her head to the girl on the top bunk. A brunette, who looks like she fell out of a magazine.

"I'm Spencer." I say and she nods.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer."

"Um, are you in this room too?" I ask, realizing that she just named off four people and this room is only supposed to have four other people in it—she makes five.

"Oh, no. I'm down the hall with the fourteen year old girls." She says sitting down on my bed. "I just like to hang out in here sometimes." I nod. "So, Spencer. How long have you been in the system?"

"Um, since I was seven." I reply, not really wanting to go too deep into that.

She nods and says, "My sister and I have been in the system since I was two and she was four. Our mom died of a drug overdose and we never knew our dad." She says nonchalantly like it was the most common thing in the world. "We've lived with like four different families." She starts again. "But no one really wants to take in two kids, nowadays." She looks up at her sister. "Ashley got an offer to be adopted about a year ago but she wouldn't go." She turns back to me. "She said she wasn't going anywhere without her little sister so Ms. Heevy made it so we could stay together." Kyla finishes with a head nod.

"Kyla stop boring the girl to death on her first night." The girl introduced as Rachael says. Kyla smiles and jumps up from my bed.

"It's getting late anyways I should probably get down to my room. It was nice to meet you, Spencer." She says looking back at me before jetting over and slapping Rachael on the arm and running out.

"Sorry about her. She can be a bit... much sometimes." Rachael says.

"It's no problem." I say then clear my throat. She nods then turns back to flipping through her magazine.

"It's supposed to be lights out at eleven." Rachael says. I glance at the clock that reads 11:15pm. "But it's not really enforced much on the weekend. And since it's summer Ms. Heevy doesn't mind much during the week either. When school starts back, though, it's lights out at nine."

"I don't think I'll be here that long." I tell her and she smiles and nods.

"I'm sure you won't." She says turning away from me, putting ear buds in her ear.

I won't be here that long. I mumble to myself as I start to unpack my things. Mrs. Carroll will find me somewhere, she always does.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the piece of paper that Aiden had handed me earlier—I'd forgotten it was there. I unfold it and read the words on the paper, causing my lips to turn up in a wide smile.

"Love letter?" Rachael asks, taking a bud from her ear.

"No, just something my old foster brother gave me." I tell her and she nods before putting the bud back in her ear and turning over. I glance down at the note once more, thinking out of all the people in the Dennison house, I would miss Aiden the most. I lay back down on the bed, taking a quick glance at all my roommates, who all were in their own little worlds, before letting myself drift back off to sleep.

_'No matter where you are or how far you go, you will always be a sister to me. Even if you liked to deny it. I love you, Spencer. In the short months we spent together, I couldn't help but embrace you as my little sister. I'll always be there when you need me, just pick up a phone and call me.'_

_-Love your big bro, Aiden._


	2. A Tour

**Chapter 2**

I wake up the next morning to find everyone except Stacy, already gone.

"They all went down to breakfast." She tells me hoping off the top bunk. "There's an hour left. You should get dressed and I'll walk down with you." I nod my head as she leaves the room to allow me to get changed. I change into some clothes then grab my bathroom stuff to go and brush my teeth. After doing that I make my way back to the room where Stacy is sitting on my bed waiting for me. "Do you always take this long to get dressed in the mornings?" She asks with a smile.

"I got lost." I tell her, returning the smile as put my things on the dresser.

"Ready?" She asks, quirking a brow.

"Mhm." I say and we both make our way down to the dining hall.

"I can give you a tour later if you want." She says as we enter the dining hall, full of girls talking and eating their breakfast.

"Yeah, that would be great." I tell her.

"Cool. I'm gonna go sit down over there." She says pointing to a table in the back of the dining hall, where our other roommates and Kyla all sit. "You're welcome to join us once you get your food."

"Okay." I say simply as she walks towards the table. After getting in line to get my food, I make my way over to the table all my roommates are at.

"Hey Spencer!" Kyla says enthusiastically as I take a seat.

"Hey Kyla." I reply with a chuckle. Everyone else says a quick hey before returning to their food. I do the same.

"So, Spencer." Rachael says after a while. I lift my head up from my food to meet her eyes.

"Hmm?" I ask with a mouth full of food.

"You gay?" She says casually and I nearly spit out my food.

"Rach!" Everyone at the table—except Ashley turns to her and says.

"What?" She asks defensively. "I'm just asking the girl a question."

"You've barely known her a day and these are the types of questions you wanna ask?" Madison says to her friend.

"Oh don't pretend like it hasn't been on all your minds." Rachael says before stuffing a fork full of pancakes into her mouth. I'm just sitting here, not saying a word. Looking back between all my roommates and Kyla. They're all staring, I guess waiting for an answer.

"Well I mean, if you don't mind sharing Spencer, we won't judge." Madison says suddenly, giving me and inquisitive look along with the rest of the girls at the table—again except Ashley. She looks completely disinterested.

"Um..." I say then glance around the table at everyone's waiting faces. "I've only ever been in one relationship." I pause and clear my throat. "She was a girl." I say getting mixed responses. Madison just nods. Ashley continues to give her full attention to her phone.

"I knew it!" Rachael and Stacy both blurt out. I'm not sure what they could possibly have known since I've only been here for less than a day.

"And that's totally okay with us, considering more than half this table is gay." Kyla says before going back to her food.

"Kyla!" Madison scolds her.

"What?" Kyla says in a high pitch voice. "You guys can know her business but she can't know yours?"

Madison shakes her head and laughs, "I don't care if she knows my business. I'm not the one that plays for the other team." She says before getting up from the table.

"Neither am I." Kyla mumbles, following behind Madison. Ashley wordlessly gets up and dumps her tray before exiting the dining hall.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me too much." I say to Stacy and Rachael as we all get up to dump our trays.

"That's just Ash being Ash. She'll come around." Rachael tells me before leaning over and kissing Stacy. "I'll see you later." Stacy nods and smiles before Rachael walks off.

"You two..." I trail off, nodding my head in the direction Rachael just took off in.

"Yeah." She says, already knowing what I wanted to ask. "For about two years now. She got here around the same time as me." She tells me as we make our way out of the dining hall. "We were roommates then became friends. We couldn't deny what we were feeling for each other anymore so we just decided to stop pretending and make it official."

"That sounds...romantic." I say as we ascend the stairs.

She looks at me and smiles, "What about you? Who was that one lucky lady?"

"Her name was Taylor." I say simply. I don't like talking about her much.

"I feel like there's a juicy story in there somewhere." Stacy says glancing at me.

I shrug before saying, "I guess."

She chuckles then says, "I'm assuming she's someone you don't like to talk about much?" I nod and she smiles. "I get it. We all have our secrets."

When we reach the top of the stairs we go to the right—the opposite direction of our rooms, so I'm assuming she's about to give me the tour she promised. We walk all the way to the end of the hall, before making a right onto another long hallway. "So this is the work room." She says as we stop in front of a door. It's a fairly large room with about 10 tables spread throughout. "People come here to study mostly. You know, when your roommates are being well...roommates." She tells me with a smile as we start back walking.

"You spend a lot of time in there?" I ask as we stop in front of another door.

She shrugs and says, "Not really. The girls are pretty manageable most of the time. Kyla's the loudest out of all of us and she's technically not even a roommate, but she spends a lot of time in our room. Her and Ashley are really close." I nod. "This is the library." She uses hand motions. "Well as close as we'll ever get to a library. There's a bunch of computers in the back to do school work and stuff."

"So do we go to school here or..." I drop off.

"We have classes here. There's ten teachers in all. What are you a junior?" She asks as we continue down the hall.

"Yeah." I say as we reach a door that says stairwell.

"Well you'll be in classes with Madison, Ashley and I." We make our way to the bottom floor, which I'm assuming is the basement.

"What about Rachael?" I ask.

"Oh she's a senior. She's seventeen. Ashley, Madison and I are sixteen and Kyla is fourteen." I nod my head. "Classes are down here. Juniors have two teachers, Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Spalding. They're pretty cool." She says as we go back up the steps to the first floor. "The rec room, dining hall, and Ms. Heevy's office are all on this floor. As well as the younger kids rooms. They spend most of their time in the rec room, so I'd avoid that if I were you."

I giggle and say, "So where do the grown-ups hang out." I joke.

She laughs and replies, "Mostly in the Junior/Senior lounge." She says pointing down to a door at the very end of the hall. "People are rarely ever in there though. We don't like to stay here much. We get out and go to park and movies and stuff. We're actually going to the movies next week if you wanna go." She tells me with a smile.

"Um... I don't know, maybe. I don't have much money." She waves me off.

"Nonsense. I can spot you and you can just pay me back later."

"Oh, thank you but I wouldn't want to-"

"Don't sweat it, Spence." She says holding a hand up. "But if you wanna make some extra cash you should talk to Mr. Forte the cook. He's always looking for extra help on the breakfast shift. I worked there freshman year. He pays pretty good." She shrugs.

"Okay thanks. I'll look into that."

"Well, I'm gonna head out. Gotta get to work. It was nice chatting with you, Spencer. We should hang out later when I get off. Rach and I normally go chill at the park, but you're welcome to come if you want." She says with a smile.

"Okay, maybe." I say and she nods before leaving the front door. I make my way up the steps back to my room. Ashley is laying on her back on the top bunk reading a book. "Hey." I say as I make my way over to my bed. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't even look away from her book. I shake my head and roll my eyes as I make my way over to my bed.

I flop down on the bed, grabbing the little cheap cell phone out of my pocket that Mrs. Carroll gave me. It has one hundred and fifty monthly minutes on it, but it has unlimited texts. It's not much but it's something. I text Aiden, asking him if we could meet up. I really just need to see a familiar face right now and I don't wanna bother Mrs. Carroll. He texts back that he'll swing by and pick me up in half an hour.

It only took Aiden about twenty minutes to actually get to the foster home, I happily hopped in his Toyota Camry he got for his 16th birthday this year.

"You hungry?" He asks looking over at me as we pulled out of the foster home parking lot.

"A little." I tell him.

"Up for an ice cream, then?" He asks with a cheeky smile on his face.

How could I say no? "Sure." I reply.

We went to the ice cream parlor down the street from the foster home. He got a chocolate chip ice cream bowl after about ten minutes of deliberation, I finally settled on gummy bear sorbet. Aiden insisted on paying for my ice cream, even after I told him countless times that I could pay for it. He wasn't hearing it, though. After getting our ice cream we settled into a booth by the window.

"So, how are things there so far?" Aiden asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

I shrug and reply, "Okay I guess. I don't think I'm going to be staying there long. Mrs. Carroll always finds me a place quick." I tell him.

He nods. "Do you like it there though? Are people treating you okay?" He asks in a big brotherly way.

I let a small smile escape my lips and nod a yes. "Although, there's this one girl named Ashley who I can't seem to figure out. I don't know if she hates me or if she's just not really keen on strangers."

"Do I need to-"

"No." I wave him off. "She hasn't said anything mean to me or nothing. She's just I don't know... different." I assure him and he nods.

"What about other people, they nice?"

I nod and say, "The rest of my roommates are really friendly. There's Stacy—she's 16 with strawberry blonde hair a little bit longer than her shoulders, she's about 5''4, with gray eyes. Her girlfriend Rachael is 17 and she has long jet black hair, 5''6 with blue eyes. Madison is a 16 and is a brunette, she's like 5''7, the tallest out of everyone, she's really skinny and I think she might be Puerto Rican." I pause as his eyes go wide. Aiden loves Spanish girls. Or so he has told me. "There's also Kyla who isn't our roommate but she's Ashley's little sister so she said she pretty much lives in our room, she's 14 so I'm not describing her to you." I tell him and we both chuckle a little. "Then there's Ashley." I sigh. "She's gorgeous." I say then quickly regret my words. I meant to say them in my head. Aiden smirks but doesn't say anything.

"You wanna tell me what _she_ looks like?" He asks exaggerating the she and raising a brow.

"She's about my height, long curly brunette hair, small frame, I think her eyes may be brown but she doesn't really make eye contact." I tell him.

"Well, they all sound pretty hot, Spence." Aiden smirks.

"Don't be such a guy, Aiden." I tell him with a smile.

"I'm just saying." He shrugs. We both laugh then eat the rest of our ice cream in silence. After finishing our ice cream we headed back to the foster home.

"Thank you." I tell him as we pull up.

"For what?" He ask furrowing his brow.

"For coming... you know, when I asked." I tell him honestly and reach over and pull him into a hug.

"I'll always be here when you need me, Spence. I already told you that." He says as we pull back.

"I know, I just... It's just nice to have someone who I can count on." I tell him earnestly. He nods knowingly before we say our goodbyes and I get out of the car. I watch him as he pulls away, giving me one last wave before he is out of view. I make my way back into the old building and up to my room. No one is here, so I'm assuming everyone is off doing their own thing.

I walked over to Madison's bed and bend down next to it, looking through her collection of books. I see The Great Gatsby, I grab it and take it over to my bed, flopping down on it—getting comfortable. I open it up and start to read and about ten minutes later Ashley walks in the room in only a towel. Her eyes are glued to the ground as she's walking and she only looks up when I move and my bed makes a squeaking sound.

"Shit." She mumbles, grabbing her chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Do you mind?" She asks abrasively before looking at the door.

"I'm sorry." I repeat as I get up and make my way to the door.

"Whatever." I hear her whisper as I shut the door behind me. I slide down the wall next to the door and lightly bang the back of my head into it. I hope I don't have to stay here that long, I think to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Response to the first chapter was amazing. Thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter for you, hope you all enjoy. Review and let me know what you think...<em>


	3. All Alone

**Fairly short chapter I know... kinda like a filler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After Ashley got dressed she opened the door and wordlessly walked past me in the direction of the study room. I stayed in the room alone, reading The Great Gatsby for most of the day, I decided not to meet up with Rachael and Stacy—I didn't want to impose on their alone time. They probably don't get much of it living here. It was about four hours later before everyone—except Ashley, returned to the room.

"Hey, Spencer." Madison says as she enters the room. I put down her book and greeted her. Stacy and Rachael following closely behind her—both giggling.

"Hey Spencer." They both giggle out in unison. I smile and wave a hello to the pair.

"I borrowed your book, I hope you don't mind." I tell Madison, waving the book in the air to show her.

She waves me off and says, "It's cool." Flopping down on the bed she asks, "So did you just sit in here and read all day?"

I shake my head no and reply, "I actually hung out with my old foster brother."

"Oh." Is all she says.

"Why didn't you come to the park, Spence?" Stacy asks as her and Rachael sit down on Rachael's bed.

I shrug, "I didn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't have been imposing." Rachael insists, as Stacy whispers something in her ear. She giggles and kisses her girlfriend.

Madison shakes her head at them. "Don't mind them." She says a little louder than necessary. "They get like that sometimes." She adds.

I smile and shake my head, "It's okay. I think it's cute."

"You won't think it's cute when they start making noises like animals in heat." Madison says sarcastically.

Stacy lifts up from her position on the bed—now underneath Rachael, and says "Fuck you, Mads." Madison sticks her tongue out at her before turning her attention back to me.

"So, this foster brother of yours...is he cute?" She asks, quirking a brow. I never looked at Aiden in that way. I've always seen him as just a brother.

"I guess." I shrug.

"I guess doesn't cut it." She says with a smile. "Is he tall, short, fat... come on, give me something, Spencer."

I rack my brain to think of features that Madison would want to hear about. I just see Aiden as this dorky 16 year old who likes to play video games.

"Um..." I start, figuring out a way to answer the question. "He's tall, funny, he has a great personality, he's really fun to be around too." I tell her and she makes a disgusted face. "What?" I ask.

"He sounds...i don't know... girly." I giggle at her. "Is he hot was the question, Spencer."

"I guess girls think he's hot. He plays soccer and he's in really good shape." I say nodding my head.

"Now that's more like it." Madison nods and says. "Next time you hang out with him, take me along." She adds.

"Mkay." I say as she puts headphones in her ears. I'm assuming to drown out the noises that Stacy and Rachael are now making. I guess this is something that happens often. Me personally, I'm not used to other people showing their feelings for each other...sexually, in my presence. I grab the book and get up from my bed to excuse myself just as Madison reaches in her dresser drawer and pulls out a sleep mask and puts it over her eyes.

When I get out the door I'm not sure of where to go exactly. I missed lunch and dinner isn't for another hour. I decide to go to the study hall. I walk down the hall and make a right, heading towards the study room, knowing I would have enough peace and quiet to read in there. As I enter the study room, I see that the only person in it is Ashley. Is this where she's been hiding out all day?

"Have you been in here all day?" I ask taking a seat a few chairs away from where her head is buried in a book.

She looks up and rolls her eyes before removing her reading glasses, "Are you following me?" She snaps. She's been in here all day, I just got in here. How could I possibly be following her?

"No." I snap back.

"Look." She says pausing to gather up her things. "I don't know you and I don't want to know you so just leave me alone, okay?" She says harshly before storming out of the room, not even waiting for me to respond.

* * *

><p>I stayed in the study room until it was dinner time. I didn't really feel like going back to the room and chancing running into Ashley for another verbal assault today—two was plenty. I was the first of my roommates to make it to the dinning hall, which I was glad of. I kinda just wanted to sit by myself and not have to talk. After grabbing my tray I picked an empty table in the corner, far away from the table that my roommates were sitting at yesterday and sat down.<p>

"What's up, Spencer?" Rachael asks, placing her tray down next to me.

"Nothing." I reply as Madison, Stacy and a reluctant looking Ashley joins us.

"Why are you sitting over here in the corner, all by yourself?" Kyla asks, picking up her dinner roll—taking a big bite out of it. Kyla is sitting next to me on my right, Rachael is on my left with Stacy next to her and both Madison and Ashley are sitting on the other side of the table.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Where'd you disappear to a while ago?" Stacy asks, leaning forward, looking past Rachael to me.

Ashley and I share a look before I say, "I just went to read, that's all." I assure them, getting a head nod from the table as everyone eats their dinner.

"No plans tonight, right Spencer?" Stacy asks as Rachael leans over and starts kissing her neck.

"Um...uh no." I say to the pair who can't seem to keep their hands off of each other right now.

"Come on you guys, not while I'm trying to eat." Madison says making a disgusted face.

Rachael flips Madison off before turning to me, "You're coming with us then." She says then turns back around to her girlfriend, continuing her assault on her neck. It's kinda hard to think with these two practically humping each other right next to me.

"Coming with you where?" I ask Rachael.

"Back to school party." Kyla answers for the preoccupied couple.

"Schools not for three weeks." I say scrunching up my face in confusion.

"Yeah but there's tons of parties in those three weeks." Madison speaks up. "We try and go to all of them." She adds with a smile and head tilt.

"But we're not supposed to leave after dinner." I point out something that I'm sure they are all already aware of.

"You're not a narc, are you?" Kyla leans over and whispers.

"No." I say quickly. "I'm not."

"Cool." She shrugs and goes back to eating.

"I don't know what you're so excited about." Stacy stops kissing her girlfriend. "You're not going." She adds.

"But but but..." Kyla tries.

"You're too young." Madison tells her.

"You guys let Sarah go when she was 14." Kyla whines. The mere mention of this Sarah person caused a visible change in Ashley's demeanor.

"You can't go, Ky." Ashley says lifting her head up. "End of story." She adds in a low voice.

"Boo, you guys are no fun. It's not fair!" Kyla says before getting up and stomping away to a table with a bunch of the younger kids. I look in Ashley's direction and catch her eyes before she quickly averts them back down to her food.

"So you in, Spence?" Stacy asks.

"Yeah." I shrug. Why not?

* * *

><p><em>I know there hasn't been a lot of Spashley time yet... we're getting there. Bare with me. :) Hope you enjoyed that. Review and let me know.<em>


	4. The Party

**Chapter 4**

"Can I go pretty please?" Kyla begs for the hundredth time. After eating dinner we all came back up to the room to get ready and Kyla hasn't stopped begging to go to the party since we got up here.

"No!" Everyone, except me—turns to her and yells.

"I promise not to be a pest. I won't even hang out with you guys. I know some people who are going. I can hang out with them." Kyla tries.

"It's not happening, Kyla. So you can stop asking." Ashley says putting eyeliner on.

"It's not faaaaair." Kyla whines, bouncing up and down on the bed. The whole scene is actually quite cute.

"Just let her go, Ash." Rachael speaks up. Ashley turns around from the mirror on her dresser and looks at her friend who shrugs and goes back to doing Stacy's hair.

"Fine." Ashley sighs and turns to her sister. "You have ten minutes to get ready." She tells her, turning back around to the mirror to finish applying her make up.

"Yes!" Kyla exclaims then jumps up and runs out of the room.

After we all finished getting dressed, Stacy offered to do my make-up and I must say she did a wonderful job. Madison let me borrow a pair of her jeans and Stacy gave me a shirt. They said my clothes made me look like a 16 year old and I asked what was wrong with that—seeing as though, I _am_ 16. Turns out the party we're going to is going to be mostly Seniors which means 17 and 18 year old's. Then why is Kyla going again?

Everyone looks amazing. I didn't think people in foster homes had nice clothes, but turns out everyone of them have had jobs, so they could buy themselves these nice clothes.

We had to sneak downstairs as quietly as possible so we wouldn't get caught. Kyla met up with us and we left the building through a door in the basement.

"Who's car is this?" I ask as we approach a green Jeep Grand Cherokee in the parking lot.

"It's mine." Stacy says taking out her keys opening the door. "I bought it last year, I got it at a good price after saving for it for almost two years."

"It's nice." I say genuinely. I really admire Stacy. She seems like she's focused and knows what she wants and how to get it.

"Thank you, Spencer." She smiles at me. "Ash, you driving?" She turns and tosses the keys to Ashley, who just nods her head because even though Stacy said it in the form of a question Ashley knew she wasn't asking—her and Rachael were already climbing in the back.

Ashley is driving, Madison in the passenger seat, Kyla and I on the backseat, Stacy and Rachael decided to take the trunk. As we pull out of the parking lot I turn around and look over the seat at Stacy and Rachael—who are making out and groping each other like they haven't seen each other in months.

"Are they always like this?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yep." Madison answers. "The only reason they were civil your first night was because they said they wanted to be polite to guest and they didn't know if you were gay or not." She adds.

"So if I were straight would it have mattered?" I ask looking back at the couple, immediately wishing I didn't—because Stacy's shirt was off and her boobs were showing. Don't get me wrong, they're nice boobs, it's just... they're Rachael's property if you know what I mean and I don't like trespassing on other people's property. Especially when Rachael has clearly put a no trespassing sign up.

"Probably not." Kyla and Madison say at the same time.

"Oh." I say nodding.

The car ride to the party was fairly silent, besides the moaning and lip smacking noises that Stacy and Rachael were making in the back.

–

"So we'll see you guys later, we're gonna go dance." Rachael tells us as she pulls her girlfriend into the crowd.

"We're not gonna see them for the rest of the night." Madison says watching her two friends disappear into the large crowd.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking around the room at the masses of people grinding all over each other.

"They're going off to have sex in all the rooms probably." Kyla says then giggles at herself. "Well, I'm going to find my friends."

"Stay where I can see you." Ashley tells her younger sister.

"Yes mother." Kyla quips before disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm gonna go get us drinks." Madison tells Ashley and I, before walking off. I look at Ashley who's leaning against the wall, looking less than thrilled to be here.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I ask Ashley, walking over and standing next to her.

She lifts herself up from the wall and says, "Why are you talking to me?"

Before I can respond Madison comes back with three drinks in her hands. "Oh my God, there was this really cute guy at the drink table and he asked me to dance so yeah, I'm gonna go do that. Catch you guys later." She says handing us our drinks then disappearing back into the crowd.

"I guess it's just us then." I state the obvious to Ashley, who scoffs and walks off. "I guess it's just me then." I say aloud to myself. Most of the night I spent my time leaning against the back wall watching people gyrating and dry humping all around me. When it became too much I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I walk out onto the porch and look to my right to see Ashley sitting on the porch swing. I muster up the courage—meaning I downed the rest of my spiked punch—to go and ask her what the hell her problem was with me.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask when I reach her.

Her head shoots up and it looks like she's been crying. "Just go away, Spencer." She says with puffy red eyes.

I take a seat on the swing next to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone alright!" She raises her voice.

"Why do you hate me so much? You haven't said more than ten words to me since I got here and all the one's you have said were either rude or mean." I tell her in a low voice.

"I don't have time for this." She tells me standing up. I start to say something when Stacy, Madison and Rachael fly out the front door.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking all over for you guys." Stacy says as they walk over to us. "Have either of you seen Kyla?"

"No. Why?" Ashley asks with concern laced in her voice.

"Well, she was in there." Stacy says thumbing back towards the house. "And then like she wasn't."

"What do you mean she _was_?" Ashley asks raising her voice at her friend now. "I asked you two to keep an eye on her while I got some air." Ashley says to Rachael and Stacy who look down in shame. "You guys went off to have sex again didn't you?" Ashley asks a question that she probably already knows the answer to. "Unbelievable" She mumbles, pushing past her friends.

"Where are you going?" Madison turns and asks.

"To find my little sister." Ashley says before hoping off the front porch, to walk around the house.

"Okay, we'll go check upstairs, Madison you check downstairs, and Spence you go help Ashley look out back." Rachael tells us our assignments. I inwardly groan at the fact that I get stuck with the one person who hates my guts. But this is about Kyla right now so I nod then take off after Ashley.

I walk around to the back of the house and see Ashley making her way towards a small shed in the back of the house with a light on. I catch her to her just as she reaches it.

"What are you doing?" She asks, turning and looking at me.

"Helping you find Kyla." I state plainly. Not wanting to get into it with her right now when there are more important things going on. She rolls her eyes before lifting the latch on the shed door and opening it.

"What the fuck?" She yells at the sight before us. Kyla and some boy who looks about 18 or 19 are on an old dirty mattress, but Kyla is clearly passed out. Probably too much to drink. "What the hell are you doing to my little sister?" She yells at the boy as she rushes to her little sister's aid.

"I was just..." The boy tries but Ashley is already on top of him punching him in the face. He's a fairly small boy, no more than 130lbs but Ashley looks like she's about 100lbs soaking wet, surely he should be able to handle her. But no... he's getting pummeled. I walk over to Kyla, as Ashley continues to wail on the boy—to make sure she's okay. I feel her temperature and she's burning up.

"Ashley, she's really hot." I tell her and she stops hitting the boy and runs to her sisters side. "Kyla, wake up." I shake her but she doesn't move. She doesn't even stir. I put my face down next to her mouth to check and see if she's breathing. I've watching enough Grey's Anatomy to know a little something about this stuff. "Ash, she's barely breathing." I tell a now frantic looking Ashley who looks back between me and Kyla before glancing back at the boy who is making a run for it out of the shed. "She's needs a hospital." I tell her and she nods.

"Is this guy with you?" Madison asks as her Stacy and Rachael walk into the shed. They all see a barely conscious Kyla laying on the floor. Stacy and Rachael run over and kneel by her side next to Ashley and I, and Madison pushes boy forward into the shed so hard that he goes stumbling to the ground.

"She needs a hospital." I tell Stacy who nods. Rachael picks up Kyla and carries her out of the shed while Stacy helps up a still in shock Ashley.

"What should we do with him?" Madison asks, pointing down at the boy who looks scared—of a bunch of girls.

"Take his wallet." I tell her looking down at the boy. "Get his driver's license so we'll have something to give to the cops." Madison bends down and takes the boys wallet right out of his pocket without him even trying to stop her.

"Avery Thomas." She says reading the name off his license. "Listen, Avery." She tells him, her face inches away from his. "If anything, and I mean anything, happens to my friends little sister. I'm going to kill you." She pauses looking down at his license. "456 Fleetwood Ave." She states then lifts up from his face. "I know where you live, Avery. Don't forget that." We both leave the shed and run back to Stacy car that is already running—waiting for us.

As we pull of to head to the hospital I turn around in my seat when I see a car that looks exactly like Aiden's. I didn't see him there.

When we got to the hospital, things were pretty chaotic. Kyla's temperature seemed to spike on the way there and a bunch of 16 year old's and a 17 year old bringing a 14 year old to the hospital past midnight on a Saturday probably seemed a little suspicious. The doctors took Kyla back about an hour ago and now we're all in the waiting room.

"That guy didn't..." Stacy trails off, looking across the waiting room at Ashley who's leg is shaking and she's frantically biting her nails.

"I um... I don't think so. I think we got there just in time." I tell Stacy who lets out a sigh of relief.

"Where'd you learn all that stuff?" I give her a confused look. "Um... Ashley told me how you knew what to do, back at the shed." She clarifies.

"Oh." I say shrugging. "I um... I watched a lot of TV this summer." I tell her and she nods.

"Well, thank goodness for that then." She smiles then gets up to go join Rachael, who's sitting next to Ashley, trying to calm her down.

"Family of Kyla Davies." A man in a white coat comes from behind the double doors with a clipboard and says. All of us jump up and rush to him.

"I'm Ashley Davies, her sister." Ashley says to the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Hansel, are your parents around?" He asks looking around the near empty waiting room. Only an older couple in the back.

"Um, no. Our mom died when we were young and we never met our dad. I'm all she has." The doctor nods.

"Well, Ms. Davies came in with decreased breath sounds, high fever and skin discoloration which usually is a sign of some kind of foreign toxin in the blood stream. We did some test and we found GHB in her system, she had an adverse reaction to the drug, but we were luckily able to bring her temperature down and she's breathing okay now. It's a good thing you brought her in when you did, a little while later and she could have went into respiratory failure. We want to keep her here overnight just to monitor her and make sure that she's okay.. You are welcome to go and see her now, if you'd like." The doctor tells Ashley who nods. "Oh and also, when minors come in with drugs in their system we're required to notify the police." The tells us and we all nod. "They're waiting outside the room to talk to you." He says finally before walking off.

"Shit. We're so busted." Rachael states the obvious.

"What are we gonna do?" Madison asks, looking around at all her friends.

"You guys are gonna go." Ashley says turning around to us. "I can handle this. I shouldn't have let her go to the party in the first place. So I'll take care of this. No need for all of us to get in trouble. Plus you know that if Ms. Heevy finds out about she's gonna put us all on lock down and how will you go to work then, Stace? So just go you guys, I'll be fine." Ashley tells us.

"We don't wanna leave you here by yourself, Ash." Rachael says.

"What'd I just say? I'll be fine. Now go, before the cops come out here and see you." Everyone nods getting the hint that Ashley wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"This is the guy." Madison says handing Ashley the driver's license of the boy who started all this. "You can give it to the cops." Ashley nods then looks down at the photo of the boy on the license, contorting her face in anger.

"Call us if you need us." Stacy says hugging her friend. Ashley nods as Madison and Rachael mimic Stacy's actions.

"I will guys, now go." Ashley insists, giving a small smile to ease the mind of her friends. Everyone said another goodbye before we all made our way to the hospital doors. On the way out I turned back to give Ashley one last look and I caught her eyes. She was thanking me with them—something I know she probably felt she didn't know how to say verbally. She gave me a small smile before walking off through the double doors in the direction of Kyla's room. I let a small smile escape my lips thinking of how things might be different between Ashley and I now...


	5. Life Stories

_I was gonna wait until tomorrow to upload this but I decided to go ahead and post it now. Hope you guys enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I woke up the next morning after sneaking back in at about two in the morning, tired—with a really bad headache. I guess the courage punch I drank last night is finally catching up to me.

"Ashley didn't come back here last night." Madison points up to her un-used bed.

Stacy untangles herself from Rachael, grabbing her phone off the dresser, "She didn't call either."

"You think the cops called Ms. Heevy?" Madison asks getting up from her bed.

"Probably." Rachael states, stretching out as Stacy kisses on her.

"You two never stop, do you?" Madison says to her friends.

"Don't be jealous that my girlfriend is fine, Madison." Stacy says jokingly, getting up from her bed. Madison puts her finger in her mouth and makes a gag face causing the three of us to laugh at her.

"I heard you were like, Doctor Carlin last night, Spencer." Rachael says following her girlfriends actions.

I laugh at her, "Not really, I just did what anyone would have done." I say with a shrug.

"Oh don't be so modest, Spencer. Ashley told us how you kept her calm and shit and how if you weren't there something really bad might have happened to Ky. Don't play that shit down lightly, know what I'm saying?" Madison says really fast and in a sort of Puerto Rican accent.

"No one knows what you're saying, Madison." Rachael says slowly. Getting a pillow thrown at her head. "Aye!" Rachael shrieks, dodging the pillow.

"Watch it!" Madison says pointing a threatening finger at her friend.

"Okay, Okay." Rachael holds her hands up in defeat.

"I'm gonna go shower baby, you coming with?" Stacy asks her girlfriend, walking over to her dresser—gathering all her bathroom necessities.

"Mhm." Rachael replies, doing the same.

"I could use a nice hot shower." Madison says closing her eyes. I guess thinking about the hot water hitting her skin.

"Yeah, me too." I state, then gather up my things for the bathroom as well. We all make our way towards the door when it suddenly opens and Ashley walks through.

"Heeeeey, chica." Madison is the first one to run up to her and greet her. "We were worried. Why didn't you call?" She asks, pulling back from the hug.

"I believe we agreed on me calling if I needed you guys, and since I didn't need you, I didn't call." Ashley says pointedly to Madison.

"Hmph." Madison steps back and puts her hands on her hips. "Same ol' Ashley I see. Even after a night like last night."

"Did you expect anything else?" Stacy asks as she engulfs Ashley in a hug, followed by Rachael. "How's Kyla?"

"She's doing much better, she's downstairs in here room."

"That's really good to hear." Rachael says.

"So how bad is it?" Madison asks as Ashley walks further into the room.

"Off property privileges have been revoked for a month. I also have janitorial duty for a month and a half." Ashley says rolling her eyes. I'm not sure what janitorial duty consist of, but I can tell that Ashley is not happy about having to do it.

"Is that it?" Rachael asks, sounding almost in disbelief that Ashley's punishment wasn't more severe.

"She asked how we got to the party." Ashley says looking at Stacy. "I didn't give her your name. I told her that we took your car without your knowledge, so you're in the clear." She tells Stacy who sighs a relief. She couldn't afford to get her off property privileges revoked, seeing as though she has a job in all. "And I didn't say anything about the rest of you either." We all nod in appreciation.

"What about Kyla?" Madison says.

"She got the worst of it really. She can't leave the property again until her 16th birthday, unless accompanied by an adult." Ashley tells us.

"Damn." Stacy breathes out.

"Kyla is not going to like that." Rachael says and everyone else just shakes their heads.

"Well we were all about to go shower. Unfortunately, not all together." Stacy says, glancing over her shoulder at me, causing me to look away and blush. Yeah, I know she didn't mean it... but still...

Madison laughs, "Come on before you kill the poor girl." She drags Stacy towards the door. Rachael and I giggling as we follow closely behind.

"Spencer can I talk to you for a second?" Ashley asks as I'm about to walk out the door. I turn back to her and she's looking down. I stand in the doorway and wait for her to talk. "Um... well... I just wanted to um... to thank you, for you know... what you did last night." She tells me still looking down.

"It was nothing." I assure her.

She lifts her head, making eye contact, "It was everything." She says and her eyes tell me she's being one hundred percent truthful when she says it. I look away, her stare becoming too much. "Kyla's all I have, if I ever lost..." She pauses, almost choking on her words, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "I just don't want to imagine ever losing her." She settles on.

"I understand." I say, not knowing what else to say. She nods and I turn to exit.

"Spencer." She calls after me.

I turn around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Um...nothing...never mind." She tells me then turns and walks toward her bed.

"Ooookay." I mumble then turn and leave to go shower.

* * *

><p>We woke up after breakfast, so after we showered we all went down to lunch.<p>

"I guess that's the last party we're going to for a while." Madison says poking at her food with a fork. Even though we missed breakfast, none of us seem to be all that hungry. Silence falls over us. We're all just picking at our food-sighing periodically.

"I coulda killed that guy." Rachael blurts out randomly. We all turn and look at her. "I could've." She repeats with more conviction in her voice.

"I'm sure you could have baby." Stacy says kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"So, Madison. Who was that guy I saw you dancing with at the party?" Rachael asks quirking a brow.

"Oh yeaaaah, I saw him. He was a hot piece of man candy." Stacy says nodding.

"I knoooooow." Rachael agrees. "If I was straight..." She trails off and looks at her girlfriend who's brow is raised, awaiting Rachael to finish her statement. "Aaaaaand not madly and deeply in love with you I'd..." She pauses when she see's Stacy's less than pleased look. "I was just gonna...I." She looks back between Madison and I, then back at Stacy. "I was...it..." She looks at me and I drop my head back to my food, smiling. Rachael let's out an audible sigh, "I'm gonna shut up now." She says, picking up her fork and shoving some pasta salad in her mouth.

"Anyways," Madison says, dragging out the word. "He was a cutie, wasn't he?" She sighs. "Sad part is, I didn't even get his name."

"You were dancing for like the whole night, how could you have _not _gotten his name?" Stacy asks, pushing her tray away.

"I don't know. I guess we were so into the moment that names didn't matter at the time." Madison says and I can tell she was replaying last night's events.

"Too bad." Rachael says, shaking her head, getting a look from Stacy. "I'm gonna go throw this away." Rachael says getting up from the table with her tray.

"You're not _really_ jealous, are you?" I turn and ask Stacy, averting my attention from a retreating Rachael.

"Hell no!" She laughs, standing up—tray in hand. "I just like messing with her like that." She adds before sauntering off towards her girlfriend.

"Those two are crazy." I say to Madison, laughing at Stacy's antics.

"Tell me about it." Madison sighs out dramatically, before we both get up to dump our trays.

"We're gonna take a walk along the trail in the back. You guys wanna come?" Rachael asks as her and Stacy walk up to Madison and I, hand in hand.

"Sure." I say, turning to Madison.

"I think I'll pass." She says putting her tray on the tray holder. "I think I'm gonna just go to the computer room for a while. See if I can find that boy from last night on the internet or something."

"How do you expect to find him, if you don't even know his name?" Stacy asks.

"I'm gonna Google hot, tanned, and sexy and see what pops up." Madison shrugs.

Rachael, Stacy and I, all burst out laughing at our friend as we make our way out of the dining hall.

"Good luck with that." I tell Madison who smiles and makes her way up the steps to the computer room. "I'm gonna meet you guys outside in a sec, I just need to go up to the room and grab something." I tell them and they nod then leave out the front door. I run up the steps to our room. I go inside and find Ashley laying her bed crying. "Um, Ashley?" I say as I make my way over to her bed. She looks up and sees that it's me and quickly wipes her face—sitting up.

"Hey." She says in a low tone.

"Hey." I reply, matching her tone. "Um... are you okay?" I ask and she nods.

"I was just... it was nothing." she says hoping down off the bed.

"Okay. Well Rachael, Stacy and I were gonna go for a walk out back... you wanna come?"

"I was actually gonna just spend time with Kyla. You know, so someone will be there when she wakes up." She says running her hand through her brown locks.

"Oh okay. That's cool. I get that." I tell her with a smile. "I'm glad Kyla's okay." I add.

"Yeah, me too." She gives me a small smile before walking past me towards the door. I glance back at her before she opens the door and catch her looking back at me. We both quickly look away, a smile playing at my lips. She leaves the room and I make my over to my bed and grab my phone. I wanna have it on me, just in case Mrs. Carroll calls. I run back down the stairs at out the door to meet up with Rachael and Stacy.

* * *

><p>We walked the trail in the back for about half an hour before we came up to a bench and all sat down. Stacy and Rachael are really the cutest couple ever. They were stealing kisses when they thought I wasn't looking and never let go of the others hand. I hope I find someone I can be like that with one day...or someone else, I should say.<p>

"So Spencer, you liking it here so far?" Stacy asks me as Rachael places kisses on her neck. She's sitting on Rachael's lap facing me. We're sitting in front of a pond, watching as the ducks go by. It's really quite romantic—I feel like the third wheel.

"It's cool." I say shrugging. "You guys are awesome." I tell her with a smile.

"Well, we think you're pretty awesome too." Rachael tells me with a smile, Stacy nodding enthusiastically along to her words.

"I was wondering, how'd you two get here?" I say gesturing towards the building.

"Well, I got here first." Stacy starts. "My whole family died... in a house fire when I was at school about nine years ago." She says and I can tell she's having a hard time replaying the memory in her head. Rachael grabs her hand as she continues. "I stayed with my grandma for a while but she was old and couldn't really take care of me anymore..." She trails off.

"Is she.."

"She's not dead, no. She's in a Senior home. I go and visit her at least a few times a month. Maybe you wanna come next time we go?" She smiles weakly.

"Yeah, I would." I tell her and her smile widens a little.

"Well my story isn't as sad." Rachael says suddenly. "My moms in jail." She says simply.

"What about your dad?" I ask.

"Never met the guy. My mom never told me about him either. I don't think she even knows who he is." She shrugs. "My mom kinda had a lot of boyfriends when I was growing up. She's in jail for murdering the last one." My breath hitches. "No, it's cool. He deserved it. He used her as his own little punching bag whenever he got angry or drunk or a combination of the two. My mom finally took action." She pauses and laughs a little. "One day he came home drunk and he started beating on her, she shot him ten times."

"Geez." I breathe out.

"She said she wanted to make sure he was dead." She shrugs and kisses her girlfriends cheek. "Deep down, I thank the Gods for how my life has played out so far."

"What do you mean?" I ask, scrunching my face in confusion. How could some one possibly thank God for having to living in foster homes and get shuffled around from family to family, knowing that you'll never truly be apart of them.

"If all the stuff hadn't happened like it did..." She pauses and looks at her girlfriend lovingly. "Then I never would have met Stacy."

"Awe." I coo, smiling at the cute couple.

"And I can't imagine a world where Stacy isn't in mines." She adds, getting a kiss from her girlfriend.

"What about you, Spencer? What's your story?" Stacy pulls away from Rachael and asks. I can already feel the tears building.

"I..." I start but choke on my words.

"It's okay, Spence you don't have to-"

"No." I cut Stacy off. "I wanna tell you guys." I smile a little. They nod and I continue. "When I was seven, my mom and dad were." I pause and clear my throat. "They were on their way to their usual weekly movie night. There was a drunk driver..." I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. "I was told they died instantly." I finish as the tears now run freely.

"Oh wow, Spence. I'm sorry." Stacy says, barely above a whisper.

I let out a strained laugh, "You weren't driving the car that killed them."

"I know, but-" I wave her off.

"I know what you mean." I assure her with a smile. "How'd you all become friends?" I ask.

Stacy and Rachael share a look before saying, "We should wait until we're with the group." In unison.

I laugh a little, "Okay."

"So, you ready to get back Spence?" Rachael asks.

"Yeah." I nod. As we get up to head back my phone rings. I grab it out of my pocket and look down to see Mrs. Carroll calling. "I'll catch up with you guys, I'm just gonna take this." I say waving my phone in the air.

"Okay." They say then walk off, hand in hand, towards the building.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Spencer. I was just calling to check up on you." Oh.

"Everything's going okay, I guess." I tell her.

"That's good." She says, and I can hear papers rustling in the background.

"No news yet?" I ask the question I'm sure she was waiting for.

"No Spencer, I'm sorry. Nothing yet. But it's Sunday, so I didn't expect to hear anything today anyways. I just wanted to check on you. I promise to call you tomorrow with news." She tells me.

"Oh, okay." I say solemnly. "Thanks for checking up on me, Mrs. Carroll." I tell her earnestly. I really do appreciate all she has done for me.

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." She says and we hang up. I let out a frustrated sigh before jogging to catch up to Stacy and Rachael.

I really hope Mrs. Carroll calls with some good news tomorrow, cause even though I'm kinda starting to like it here, I don't think I wanna stay here any longer...

* * *

><p><em>I hope that chapter entertained you guys... we'll have Spashley soon enough so don't worry. Review and let me know your thoughts.. I love reading them. :)<em>


	6. In My Head

_****So this is gonna be a little different... it's in Ashley's POV. There are going to be more chapters in Ashley's POV in the future, no worries. Hopefully this answers some of the questions you guys have been asking...enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"Kyla." I softly shake up to wake her up. She's dosed off in that little time I went upstairs and had that run in with Spencer. How is it that she always seems to catch me crying? She's been here what... three days and she's caught me crying at least twice.

"Where'd you go?" Kyla asks, turning over to face me.

I take a seat at the foot of her bed, "I just went upstairs for a little while." I say simply, not really wanting to talk about what exactly it was I did when I was up there. "How are you feeling?"

She groans and says, "Like shit."

"Well, that's what happens when you drink."

"Ashley..." She pauses, sitting up and looking at me. "What happened?" I hadn't really discussed all the details about last night with her yet. I wanted to make sure she was totally okay before I did.

"Well..." I trail off, as I make my way up her bed. I grab her and wrap my arm around her shoulder and she lays her head on my chest. "Somebody put GHB in your drink." I tell her and she lifts her head to look at me.

"What's that?" She asks. And I remember the fact that she's only 14 and up til now she's lived a pretty sheltered life because of me. And it's events such as last night, that are the reason I treat her the way I do.

"It's a date rape drug." I tell her and she whispers an 'oh' before laying her head back down on me. "When we found you, you were passed out and some boy was..." I trail off thinking about the scene last night. How if anything would have happened to her, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself.

"What is it, Ashley?" She asks looking up at me.

I will myself not to cry, "Spencer saved you." I settle on. There's no need for me to tell her every single detail of last night. I guess her memory loss in this case, is a good thing.

"What do you mean?" She asks, not looking up at me.

"I was panicking and I didn't really know what to do, but Spencer..." I let a small smile escape my lips before continuing, "Spencer knew exactly what to do. She didn't panic and she kept me calm... and that's why you're here now. The doctor said so himself."

"You like her don't you?" Kyla asks, not lifting her head up.

"No." I say firmly.

"Ashley, your heart started beating really fast when you were talking about her just now." She says lifting her head up from my chest, smiling.

"I..." I start, getting up from the bed.

"You miss her don't you?" She asks, and she doesn't have to say a name for me to know who she's talking about.

"Everyday." I breathe out, feeling the hot liquid starting to building in my eyes.

"Come 'ere." She says patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"I can't do this, Kyla. It's so hard to go on in this place with her not here." I sigh, taking a seat next to Kyla.

"I know." She says simply, rubbing circles in my back as the tears that were threatening, finally fall. "You're afraid." I look up at her and she gives me a small smile. "You're afraid of liking someone else, because of Sarah, right?" She asks and I nod.

"It's only been a month, Ky. What kind of person would I be if..."

"You'd be the human kind, Ashley." Kyla says and I choke out a laugh. "No one expected you to not..." She pauses, trying to find the right words. "Sarah wouldn't want this, Ash. She would want you to be happy." She tells me, still rubbing my back.

"I miss her so much, Kyla. I don't want to let her down." I say as a new wave of tears cascade down my cheeks.

"You're not letting her down, Ashley. She would want you to be happy. Not to be this person that you're becoming." She says and I look up at her, confusion written on my face. "You think I don't know how you cry all the time for her. How you wait until everyone else is asleep to go shower so you can cry for an hour in there? You think I don't know how you spend hours on end in the study room pretending to read when I know that in that book there's a picture of you and her in it?" My mouth hangs open, shocked that she knows these things. "I may be fourteen, Ashley, but I am not an idiot. And anyone with eyes can see how much pain you're in."

"I don't know how to not think about her." I tell my little sister truthfully.

"I'm not telling you to not think about her, Ashley. I'm telling you to not drown yourself in thoughts of her. You have friends and a sister who really care about you, and we're just worried." I nod, knowing that they care about me and are worried. Ever since Sarah, I've been a walking downer. I even surprised myself when I went to the party last night. "I see the way you look at her, Ashley." Kyla says suddenly.

"Huh?" I play dumb.

"Spencer... I know that you're attracted to her." She says matter-of-factly.

"I don't-"

"There's no need to deny it." She cuts me off. "I know you're scared of forgetting... and I get that. But, you have to move on at some point." She adds.

"She's not even gonna be here that long, Ky." I make an excuse.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do." I say walking over to Kyla's dresser, picking up a picture of us as children with our mom. It was the only picture we had left of her. I let Kyla keep it in her room, so she wouldn't forget what mom looked like. "She said so herself, she's leaving tomorrow." I tell her as I place the picture back down on the dresser.

"So what if she stays?" She asks and I turn to face her.

"Kyla, I don't-"

"What if she stays, Ashley?" She asks/yells at me.

"I don't know! Yes, I think she's attractive but anyone with eyes can see that!" I match her tone.

"So if she doesn't leave tomorrow then you'll lets say... ask her out?" Kyla quirks a brow.

"I'm not gonna ask her out, Kyla!"

"But if she's leaving tomorrow like you say, then you don't have anything to worry about, right?" She says with a smirk.

"Okay fine." I say taking a seat next to her. "If Spencer doesn't leave tomorrow then I'll talk to her. But I am not asking her out, Ky." I say pointing a finger at her.

"Fine. It's a start." She says with a smile.

"Okay." I say smiling at my sister. She always has a way of getting what she wants. She leans over and lays her head back down on me. "Do you remember when we were kids and mom would go off to do whatever and leave me to take care of you and I was only four, but she would go off anyways?" I ask, knowing that she probably would have no clue what I was talking about, seeing as though she was only two—I barely remember it.

"No." She says simply, looking up at me.

"Well, one day when she went off and told me to look after you for a while, you spent almost the whole time crying. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to make you understand that I was there for you and that everything was gonna be okay. You just kept crying and crying." I tell her recalling the memory in my mind.

"Is the moral of the story that I was a big cry baby at that age?" Kyla asks, causing me to giggle at her.

"No." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh." She says, laying her head back down on my chest.

"After crying for hours, you know how I got you to stop?" She shakes her head against my chest. "I just told you what I knew you needed to hear. I told you that I loved you and I would never leave you and I would always protect you. I said that no matter what, we would always stick together and that you never had anything to worry about because I would always take care of you. And then you just stopped crying."

"You are great big sister." She lifts up from me and says.

"That's the thing. Last night...last night when you needed me to protect you the most I wasn't there. I didn't keep my promise. Something so bad could've-"

"But it didn't." She cuts me off. "Nothing happened because you came and saved me just in time." She smiles.

"I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't look out for you and I'm sorry." I tell her, engulfing her in a hug. "It'll never happen again." I say and she nods.

"I know." She says simply pulling back. "We all have our problems, Ash. Nobody's perfect. And I don't expect you to be. You're the best big sister that anyone could ask for and that's enough for me." She tells me and I can't help but smile.

"I am pretty great aren't I?" I say smugly getting a slap on the on from my sister.

"Don't let it go to your head." She says raising a brow.

"I always do." I say then stand up from the bed. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a while. You coming?" I asks as I start to make my way towards the door.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna just chill out down here."

"Okay. Oh, by the way." I say, turning to face her. "Heevy say's you're grounded until you're sixteen." I wiggle my eyebrows and smile at her, then turn to leave.

"What!" Is all I hear as I shut her room door behind me. I make my way down the hall and see Rachael, Stacy and oh God... Spencer—walking through the front door. I turn to walk in the other direction but Rachael spots me.

"Yo, Ashley. What's up?" She yells down the hall.

I stop and turn around to them, plastering a smile on my face as I make my way back in that direction. "Nothing, just left Kyla's room. Was gonna go chill out for a while in the room."

"That's where we're headed." Stacy points out. "Come on." She says grabbing my arm, linking it with hers as we make our way up the steps, Rachael and Spencer close behind.

"Is Kyla okay?" Spencer asks as we reach our room.

Stacy unlinks our arms and Rachael steps around me to make her way over to her bed with Stacy. "Um, yeah. She's doing good." I say, now facing her.

"That's good." She smiles an infectious smile that I can't help but return.

"Thank you again." I tell her, mentally slapping myself for the repetition of words. I'm pretty sure she understands how grateful I am now. I've only said it like five times already.

"You're welcome." She says simply. We stand near the door just staring at each other until Rachael speaks up.

"Are you two gonna just stand there and stare at each other all day?" She says and I hear Stacy giggle.

I turn and face my friend to flip her the finger and turn around just in time to see the blush that spreads across Spencer's cheeks. Why is she blushing?

"I'm gonna go start on my clean-up duty" I turn back to my friends and say. They both nod and then start making out. I shake my head at them and turn back to Spencer. "So, I guess I'll see you later." I say and she nods. I give another small smile before she steps aside to let me out the door. Once on the other side I shut it and lean back against it for a minute.

"Fuck are you doing?" I open my eyes and see Madison standing in front of me with her hand on her hip.

"Huh?" I say lifting myself up off the door. "Oh nothing. See you later." I say then jet off down the steps.

I think that talk with Kyla has really fucked with my head.


	7. Are We That Bad?

_Any chapter that is in Ashley's POV will say so... otherwise it's gonna be Spencer. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Spencer! Spencer, wake up!" I open my eyes to see Madison standing over me.

"Hmm..." I say, sleepily.

"I'm going down to breakfast, you wanna come?" She asks as I sit up and glance over at Rachael and Stacy—who are having sex. I quickly avert my gaze up to Ashley's bed to see she's already gone, then look back to Madison. "They've been going at it for about twenty minutes now so they should be done soon." I nod but don't dare look in their direction. "You coming?" She asks me again. I nod my head and get up from the bed.

"I'm just gonna go brush my teeth really quickly." I say grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste off my dresser.

"Okay, I'm gonna wait downstairs and um..." she pauses and looks back at her friends. "Let them finish." I whisper an 'okay.' As we make our way to the door I hear Stacy's moaning out that she's about to cum. Is it wrong to think that two of my friends having sex is hot?

Madison and I, part ways as she makes her way downstairs and I head to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I quietly sneak back into the room, being sure not to look in their direction. On my way out this time I hear Rachael saying she's about to cum. Wow, that was fast. They're probably gonna go shower and have sex again anyways.

After grabbing my tray I find Madison at our normal table. "How is it that they can wake up the next morning and have sex after having sex for most of the night last night?" I ask Madison as I take a seat across from her.

"They're a couple of horny teenagers. They're just making sure they live up to the stereo-type." She tells me with a shrug, taking a bite out of her muffin. I nod and focus my attention on my food.

"Hey bitches." Rachael says coming and sitting down next to me about ten minutes later.

"Good morning you guys." Stacy opts for the politer greeting.

I smile and wave, not wanting to talk with food in my mouth but Madison says, "Good morning in deed." With a smirk plastered on her face.

"As a matter-of-fact, Madison." Rachael starts, glancing at her girlfriend—kissing her cheek before continuing, "It is a good morning. I've came three times already." She fakes a smile at Madison who flips her off. I love the banter between them, it always makes me smile.

"Behave you two." Stacy says looking back and forth between them.

"She started it." Rachael mumbles. Madison just rolls her eyes and smiles, then goes back to eating her food.

"Have either of you seen Ashley?" Stacy asks, suddenly.

"I haven't seen her since last night." Rachael informs her girlfriend.

"Me either." Madison agrees.

"Has she been extra weird lately to you guys?" Stacy asks Madison and Rachael. I just continue to eat my food—not knowing anything about the subject and all.

"Not really." Rachael says.

"No." Madison shakes her head.

"I don't know, I just feel like the whole Sarah thing is finally catching up to her." Stacy says and before I can't stop the words from leaving my lips I ask,

"Who's Sarah?" Everyone's face contorts in discomfort. It seems like a subject that no one really likes to talk about. I'm not sure why though.

"Um..." Rachael starts, getting a look from her girlfriend. "You probably should just ask Ash about this." Rachael tells me through a sigh.

"Yeah, Spence. It's a pretty touchy subject." Madison adds.

"Yeah, sure." I say nodding my head. "It's just that, I've seen Ashley crying and I was wondering if it was about this Sarah girl." I say and gets looks of disbelief from everyone at the table.

"Ashley's been crying?" Stacy asks and I nod my head. I guess they didn't know. I've caught her crying, a few times.

"Maybe it's worse than we thought." Rachael tells her friends.

"You talk to her, Mads. She'll listen to you." Stacy suggests, and Madison nods in agreement.

"I'll talk to her tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Rachael and Stacy nod.

"I'm gonna go visit Kyla for a little while." I tell the table, standing up. I feel a little out of place, not knowing anything about Ashley or this mysterious Sarah person.

"Okay." They say in unison and I can hear the name Sarah being mentioned as I walk to toss out my tray. I make my way out of the dining hall down to Kyla's room. I knock and get a 'come in.'

"Hey Kyla, I..." I stop dead in my tracks when I see Ashley sitting on Kyla's bed, but Kyla isn't in the room. She turns and looks at me, catching my eyes before quickly turning away.

"She went to the bathroom." She says with her head down.

"Okay." I start walking towards her. "Is it okay if I wait?"

"Yeah." She nods and stands up. "I was just leaving anyways."

"You don't have to go, Ashley." I say in a voice I barely recognize as my own.

"I really do. Could you tell Kyla I'll be back in a little while." She tells me before making her way hastily to the door and leaving—without even glancing back at me.

"Okay, that wasn't weird." I say out loud to myself.

A few minutes later, Kyla comes back into the room. "Where's Ashley?" She asks making her way over to the bed.

"Um.. she said to tell you that she'll be back in a minute then she just left." I tell her and she lets a small smile play at her lips.

"Oh." Is all she says.

"I just came by to check and make sure you were okay." I tell her as she sits down. I take a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I am." She smiles. "I was told that I have you to thank for that."

I shrug, "No need to thank me."

"Spencer, you saved my life. I have every reason to thank you... So thank you." She says then pulls me into a hug.

"You're welcome." I warp my arms around her and she pulls me tighter into the hug. "Kyla." I whisper.

"Hmm?" She says not letting me go from her grasp.

"I...can't...breathe." I choke out—air becoming an issue.

"Oh. Sorry." She says releasing me. "I guess I'm just really grateful." She giggles then lays back on her bed.

"Well, you're really welcome."

"Can I ask you something, Spencer?"

"Sure."

"Do you like my sister?" She asks with no trepidation.

"Um...I don't really know her that well." I point out.

"But do you like her though, right? Like you know, you think she's attractive?" Kyla asks with a smile.

"Yeah." I blurt out quickly. "I mean, who wouldn't?" I try and correct myself but I can tell Kyla isn't buying it.

"You should talk to her... you two have a lot more in common then you think." She says and I'm not sure what she means.

"What does that even mean, Kyla?" I ask and her smile grows wider.

"Maybe you should just talk to her. You know..." She pauses dramatically. "Get to know each other better." She says slowly.

"Ooooookay." I say standing up from the bed. "I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later. Maybe you can come up to the room later?" She smiles and nods. "Kay, cool." I turn and make my way towards the door, when I'm about to open it Ashley walks in.

"Hey." She says stopping abruptly so she doesn't run into me.

"Hi." I breathe out. We stare at each other for a moment before I speak up. "I was just leaving." I tell her and she nods.

"Yeah, okay sorry." She says stepping aside so I can get by.

"Thank you." I smile at her then yell a 'bye Kyla' over my shoulder before shutting the door to Kyla's room behind me. As I'm walking up the stairs to the room my phone rings, I look down and see that it's Mrs. Carroll. I let a small smile escape my lips as I press the green button...

"Hello.." I answer.

"Hey Spencer, it's Mrs. Carroll." She tells me like I didn't already know. I take a deep breath and wait for her to tell me the news. "I got bad news kiddo." She starts and I don't need to hear the rest of her sentence to know what she's about to tell me. "I couldn't find anyone to take you in right now, so it looks like you'll have to stay at the Heart House for a while." I release the breath I was holding and try and will myself not to cry. I guess my silence was a clue that I wasn't happy about the news. "I promise that I'm gonna try really hard, Spencer. I'm gonna get you with a family as soon as I can." She tries to convince me, but I know that the longer you stay in a place like this... the less you have a chance of getting out.

Look at my roommates.

Perfect examples.

"It's fine." I tell her, trying not to choke on my words. I wanted nothing more than to be given another chance with another family. I know I've screwed up in the past but, I told myself this time would be different. This time I was gonna try and be a good daughter. But there is no this time.

"Spencer-"

"It's fine, Mrs. Carroll." I cut her off and make my way up the steps to my room. "My roommates and I were just on our way out the door, so I'll talk to you later." I lie. She sighs, probably realizing that I'm lying to her. That deep down I am truly heartbroken. She probably feels like she's let me down but she hasn't. I thank her for all the stuff she's done for me. She's never given up on me, even when everyone told her she should.

"Please do call me later, Spencer." She says and I can hear the incertitude in her voice. She knows that I probably wont.

"Okay." I lie again. We hang up as I reach the door to the room. I open it hoping for it to be empty and luckily it is. I trudge over to my bed and flop down on it as the tears begin the fall freely.

You know it's funny how when you have something you take it for granted but when there's a chance that you'll never get it back, that's when it becomes of importance to you.

I never thought that my actions would lead me to be in a place like this. Don't get me wrong, there are far worse places I could be, the street being one of them, but I just always assumed that if I fucked up with one family Mrs. Carroll would just find me another.

I know she tried, she probably tried harder than she ever has, but foster parents talk to other foster parents and I know that the way I treated some of those families has probably hindered the process of finding me another family to go live with.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I look up with red, puffy eyes to Stacy, Rachael and Madison standing over me. I didn't even hear them come in the room.

"What's wrong?" Madison asks, taking a seat at the foot of my bed. The looks of anguish on their faces surprises me.

"I um..." I start, sitting up on my bed—throwing my feet over the side to let them dangle over the edge.

"What is it?" Stacy bends down in front of me and asks.

"Mrs. Carroll called me..." I trail off and look at each of their confused faces, then remember that they don't know who that is. "She's my social worker." I say and they all nod and mouth an 'oh.' "She called and said that I'm gonna have to stay here for a while." I sniffle out.

"Wait!" Stacy says standing up abruptly. "That's it?" She asks with a smile on her face. I nod my head as she gives her girlfriend and Madison a look.

"Do you hate us that much, Spence?" Rachael quips.

"No!" I reply immediately. "It's not that. It's just... I've never not had Mrs. Carroll come through for me." I drop my head down. "I've never stayed in a foster home before." I admit timidly.

Madison laughs, "Spencer, everything is gonna be fine." she assures me. An assurance that she is not capable of making.

"Seriously Spence." Stacy says bending down in front of me again. "Is it a family that you want? Cause I mean, we can be your family." She tells me thumbing in both Madison and Rachael's direction. "We're not going anywhere. We'll always be here for you." She adds and it sends a fresh wave of tears down my face.

"Shit! See what you did, Stacy." Madison says moving closer to me, rubbing circles in my back.

"What'd I say?" Stacy ask, confused.

"I'm not crying cause I'm sad." I say wiping at the tears that are falling. "I'm crying because besides Aiden, no one has ever called me family." I tell them through sobs.

"Aw." They all three say in unison.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore cause _we_ love you, Spence. And we'll always be your family." Rachael says with a smile plastered on her face. "I think this is group hug time." Her face turns serious. Madison and Stacy both agree before that all engulf me into a massive group hug.

"You guys I can't breathe." I choke out as air became a problem from how tightly everyone was griping me.

"Sorry." They all pull back and say before smiling.

"How about we all go down and visit Kyla. I'm sure Ashley's down there already." Madison says standing up from the bed.

"Sounds good." Stacy agrees, as Rachael helps her off the floor. She holds out a hand for me, I take it and she helps me up from the bed with a smile. We all make our way to the door when Rachael turns to me and asks,

"Seriously Spence, I wanna know. We're not that bad, are we?" She asks with a smile but I know she's dead serious.

"No." I shake my head and smile. "You guys are awesome." I reply truthfully.

"Way to feed her ego, Spence." Stacy jokes as we exit out the door.

"I thought you loved my big ego, baby." Rachael says to her girlfriend as she wraps her arms around her waist from behind.

"Didn't I just thank Spencer for it?" She turns around in her girlfriends arms and kisses her.

"It never stops." Madison shakes her head and I run to catch up with her as Rachael throws Stacy into the wall and they make out heavily.

"They wouldn't have sex right here in the hallway would they?" I asks as Madison and I reach the stairs. We both turn back and look at our friends who are touching and kissing on each other like they're in the privacy of their own bedroom. Madison gives me a look then smirks, not having to say a word for me to get what she's saying. I laugh and shake my head at Stacy and Rachael before making my way down the stairs with Madison.

They're totally gonna have sex in the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo comments make me super happy so comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I might post another chapter on Tuesday... :)<em>


	8. Good To Know

_This so far, has been my favorite chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I would have never imagined finding a family in a place like this. People that I can truly depend on. People that I haven't even known for that long, who above anything would always have my back.

That's what I've found in my roommates here at the Heart House. And I am beyond grateful for them.

Yesterday, after finding out the news that I had to stay here, I was completely down. But having my roommates around, to pick me up was so unexpected and so appreciated. Kyla was ecstatic when Madison and I went down to her room and told her the news. Of course we had to wait a good twenty minutes for Stacy and Rachael to join us. We all giggled as they entered the room looking flushed and satisfied. Ashley's response to the news was hard to gauge. I couldn't tell if she was happy, mad, sad, or just down right didn't care. When we told them Kyla and Ashley shared a look and Ashley's face become indecipherable.

Maybe we're not as good as I thought we were becoming.

After leaving Kyla's room we all went to dinner, showered, then went to bed. Stacy and Rachael had yet another sex marathon, but I didn't expect anything less. I guess I'm becoming used to the sounds of them having sex. I kinda just tune them out now. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one.

–

"We're gonna go shower. We'll meet you guys at breakfast." Stacy tells us as Rachael pulls her out the door.

Madison shakes her head at the pair as the exit the room. "Seriously, I'm so sick of how cute those two are." She says getting up from her bed. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." She adds, grabbing her bathroom stuff off her dresser and hurriedly making her way out of the room.

Ashley and I share a look before we both look away quickly. She hops down off her bed and grabs her bathroom stuff before exiting quickly. I wait a few moments before I do the same.

–

"We're going to the movies today after I get off work so don't go missing bitches." Stacy tells the table.

"Baby you know Ky and Ash had their privileges revoked." Rachael speaks up.

"Oh yeah." Stacy slaps the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I forgot." She thinks for a moment then says, "We could do board games tonight if you guys want?" She offers as a option.

"Nah." Ashley says poking at her food. "It's cool, you guys should just go and have fun. Don't let Kyla and I stop you."

"Well, I'm down for anything." Madison chimes in.

"Me too." I agree. I would love to get away from this place for a few hours with friends, but if everyone isn't going—meaning Ashley—it just wouldn't feel complete.

"It's really no problem." Stacy shakes her head. "I don't want you and Ky here bored all night." She adds.

Ashley stands up with her tray in hand. "It's really okay. I was gonna catch up on my janitorial duties tonight anyways. Those bathrooms aren't gonna clean themselves." She smiles before walking and tossing her tray out. "I'll catch you guys later." She says walking past us out the dining hall.

"What's up with her, Ky?" Madison turns and asks Kyla. Kyla glances at me before shrugging.

"I don't know." She mumbles out then mimics her sisters actions.

"I swear, those two get weirder every day." Rachael shakes her head.

"Did you talk to Ashley yet, Mads?" Stacy asks before shoveling a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

"No, not yet. I was gonna do it yesterday but she was with Ky all day. Then that thing with Spencer happened so..." She trails off.

"Could you do it today?" Stacy asks.

"Yeah. I will." Madison nods her head.

"I think I'm done eating." I speak up suddenly. "I'll see you guys later." I tell the table. They all smile and say a later. I dump my tray then head up to the room to text Aiden. I would love to see him today. I enter the room to find that Ashley is not in it. I wonder where she is... I grab my phone off the charger and text Aiden.

_'Hey, wanna hang out today?' _I text him.

He quickly texts back, _'Yeah, sure. :)' _

_'Meet me out front in 20.'_

_'Okay. I'm on the way.' _I love the fact that Aiden is always around when I need him.

I quickly get dressed and make my way downstairs to wait for Aiden. He showed up a little while later.

"Hey lil sis." He yells out the window as he pulls into the circular driveway. I was sitting on the steps waiting for him. I wave and jogged over to his car.

"You know, I feel like you always get here super fast." I say as I hop into his car.

"I can't help that you drive like an old lady, Spence." He says with a smile before pulling me into a hug. "I missed you." He says pulling back.

"I missed you too." I smile a genuine smile. It's kinda hard not to when Aiden's around.

"So, are things better here? Cause I mean, you haven't texted me all weekend." He says with a playful grin.

"They're better." I admit, remembering the conversation I had with my 'family' last night.

"That's good, Spence." He smiles wider. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Well, I better get used to it so..." I trail off at look out the window at the place I would be calling my home probably until I turned 18.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Carroll couldn't find you a place?" He asks grabbing my hand up in his. Aiden always had that way about him. When he sensed something was wrong, he always knows what to do to make it better—instantly.

"Nah." I shake my head. Praying the tears wouldn't start again. "I guess my actions are finally catching up to me." I tell him, trying to hide the pain that I was feeling. I'm sure he could sense it though.

"It's gonna okay, Spence. You know..." He starts, turning his body in his seat to face me. "I could always sneak you into my room. Or I could talk to my parent's. I'm sure I could convince them to let you come back."

"No." I shake my head and smile at him. "I don't want to do that to them. I know that they would if you asked." I pause and look out the window again—at nothing in particular. "I was nothing but trouble to them. I couldn't ask them to take me back." I turn back to him. "Thank you though." I smile.

"If you change your mind." He shrugs and I know the conversation is over.

"We're you at that party on Riolake Friday night?" I ask, suddenly remembering the car parked amongst the other cars that I thought looked exactly like his.

"Yeah." He shakes his head. "Were you there?" I nod. "How come I didn't see you?"

"I'm not much of a dancer, Aiden. You know that." I say and he nods trying to hold back a smile.

"There was this girl there." He says suddenly. He looks like he's trying to replay the night in his head. Going through his memory to remember exactly what she looked like. "We danced the whole night and I never got her name." He tells me frowning.

"Was she hot?" I ask with a smile. Aiden and I have always had that in common. I loved the fact that my sexuality didn't bother him. That we could talk about girls together. I think that's another thing that made us so close.

"Extremely." He tells me quirking a brow. "Latina too." He adds and something in my brain clicks. Could Aiden have been the guy that Madison was talking about the other morning. Was he this mystery –tall, handsome, and tanned.

"Aiden I'm gonna be right back. Stay right here." I tell him jumping out of his car before he even had a chance to answer. I ran in the front door of the foster home and up to our room, hoping Madison would be there. I burst through the door to find Stacy and Rachael having sex on Rachael's dresser.

"Oh fuck, sorry Spence." Stacy says as Rachael continues to move in her.

"It's cool." I wave her off. "I'm just looking for Madison." I tell her. Rachael doesn't seem to care that I'm standing a few feet away from them as she continues to fuck her girlfriend.

"I...I-I think she's in... fuuuuck!" She stops talking and moans out as her head slams into the mirror behind her and Rachael continues to do whatever it is that she's doing. I tilt my head to the side and smile at the pair. "Check the study room." She manages to get out before Rachael picks up speed causing all of her cognitive abilities to disappear and she begins to mumble out a bunch of indecipherable words. I giggle before leaving the room and running down the hall, making a right down another hall and halting at the study room where Madison was sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Madison!" I yell and get a couple of 'shh's' from the few other kids that were in there. Seriously? This isn't the library. I quietly make my way over to Madison who is looking at me with a confused expression.

"Spence, you okay?" She asks, folding the top of the page she was on in her book and closing it.

"You need to come with me right now." I tell her grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"Spencer what is this about?" She asks and I smile wider knowing she's gonna love me after I show her what I'm about to show her.

"Just come on." I practically drag her down the steps and out the front door.

"What is it?" She asks finally, pulling her arm out of my grasp.

"Look." I say pointing to Aiden's car. He was looking in the other direction with his hands on the steering wheel, tapping to the beat of whatever song he was listening to.

"Am I supposed to know that guy?" Madison asks, squinting at the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and pulled her towards the car.

"Aiden." I called him as we reached his car. He turned and looked at me with a smile, smile quickly fading once he realized who was standing next to me. He wordlessly got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. Standing directly in front of an equally stunned Madison. I smiled then took this as my opportunity to introduce them. "Aiden this is Madison, Madison this is my brother Aiden." I couldn't help the sense of satisfaction I was getting from seeing the two of them looking like a couple of deer caught in headlights. I pressed my lips together and shook my head, "You two can speak anytime now."

"Hi." Aiden breathed out. Not exactly what I had in mind but it's a start I guess.

"Hi." Madison smiled. After exchanging 'hi's' they both stood there—unmoving.

"Oooookay." I said pushing Aiden aside to open up the passenger side door. "Aiden and I were gonna hang out but I think you two would probably have a better time." I say pushing Madison inside Aiden's car. I had to physically walk Aiden around to the drivers side and push him in. "So, you two have fun and um..." I pause leaning over and turning the key in the ignition for a still stunned Aiden. "I'll see you later." I say smiling at the pair. "Seriously, in order to drive you're gonna have to snap out of it, Aiden." I wave my hand in front of his face which seemed to do the trick. They both looked away from each other—blushing. So sickeningly cute already, I think to myself as Aiden finally puts the car in drive and pulls out of the driveway. I smile at the retreating car before making my way back inside.

"See ya, Spence." Stacy cheerily says to me as she makes her way down the stairs. I have never seen a couple have sex as much as those two do.

I shake my head and smile at her before saying, "Okay. See you later." I make my way up the steps to the room. Rachael is sprawled out on her bed. "Tired?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"Extremely." She breathes out. "That girlfriend of mines is a little minx." Rachael smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it." I smile at her as I sit down on my bed.

"Never said I didn't." She grins back at me. "I'm gonna take a nap before she gets off work." Rachael tells me then turns over on her bed. I giggle and lay back on mine. I'm not sure what to do today now since I let Madison hangout with Aiden.

* * *

><p>I decided I would go for a walk. I have quickly falling in love with the trail in the back of the Heart House. It was so peaceful and serene. I'm sure I could stay out here for hours on end and be completely satisfied with just observing the scenery. I decided to head down to the pond that Stacy, Rachael and I went to the other day.<p>

"Oh hey." I said I turned the corner and found Ashley sitting on the bench in front of the pond.

"Hi." She said without even looking at me. She had her eyes trained on the ducks swimming around in the small pond. "You wanna..." She trailed off, holding up a brown paper bag. I took the bag from her and saw it had small bread crumbs in it. I'm not sure what they're for. "It's to feed the ducks." She said looking up at me, finally.

"Oh." I let a small smile escape my lips in realization that she just read my mind. Or probably just read the look of confusion on my face. I've never been much of a nature person, myself. But as I said... something about this place gets to me. "Thanks." I said taking some of the bread crumbs out of the bag and handing it back to her. I walked a little closer to the pond and tossed them in, immediately the ducks scurried over and ate them. "You come here a lot?" I ask as I take a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yeah." She says simply. After a minute she added, "I don't really get to be alone that often. Kyla's kinda always under me." She smiles a little.

"Oh, I can go if you want." I said standing up.

"No. You're fine." She says barely in a whisper, keeping her eyes trained of the pond in front of us.

"Can I ask you something?" I blurt out suddenly. She nods and I contemplate my next words, "Why are you so sad?" I ask, realizing that isn't exactly what I meant to say. "I mean-" I start as she looks over at me. "You cry a lot?" I ask more so than state.

"I've been through a lot." She says simply, turning her attention back to the pond.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly." She turns back to me. "Why do you care so much?" She asks, not in a harsh tone but more surprised than anything.

I shrug. "You fascinate me." I say truthfully. Not knowing where this new found confidence was coming from.

"How so?" She turns and asks.

"Honestly?" I ask and she lets a small smile creep onto her lips before nodding. "When I first got here you were... let's just say, less than inviting. Then after that thing with Kyla happened..." I pause and gauge her reaction. Her body tenses. "After that happened, you kinda, I don't know... you're kinda nice to me now." I pause and laugh a little. "I guess the best way you know how." I add.

"I don't like getting close to people." She says turning back to the pond.

"Why?" I asks curiously.

She shrugs and purses her lips. "People leave." She glances back and me briefly.

"People like Sarah?" I ask, hoping I wasn't overstepping any boundaries. I didn't want to give her a reason to go back to hating me. She turns and looks at me and nods. "She was your girlfriend." She nods again. "And she left." Another nod. "How long ago?" I ask, not really expecting her to answer. I feel like I've used up my free passes for today.

She takes another handful of bread crumbs out of the bag and tosses it into the pond. I turn to the pond and watch as the ducks picked at the bread crumbs. "A month and a half." She says after a while. I nod, not knowing what else to say.

"I wouldn't leave." I say suddenly. Not really sure what I even meant by the statement. I just felt the need to make it known. She turns and looks at me. Scrunching up her eyebrows and squinting, trying to decipher what I meant by that statement. An answer I don't have. "I'm gonna get back." I tell her and she turns back to the pond as I stand up. "Later." I mumble out as I start to walk away.

"Spencer." She says softly.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning around.

"Good to know." She says, her voice unwavering, before turning back to the pond. I nod and a small smile escapes my lips as I turn on my heels and head back towards the foster home.

Good to know, I repeated in my head the entire walk there.

* * *

><p><em>It looks like our girls are finally getting somewhere eh? lol. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next update can be as soon as Thursday or Friday. :) Reviews are marvelous and they make me happy so, review review review...<em>


	9. Sarah

**Chapter 9**

**Ashley's POV**

I'm not sure what to feel anymore. I love Sarah, still... a month and a half after she's been gone. My heart unequivocally and undeniably still belongs to her. Yet, a part of me can't deny the connection I have to Spencer. She gets me somehow. Without me having to speak a word, she understands.

And I can't deny my attraction to her. She's beautiful. Those ocean blue eyes and her long blonde hair that cascades effortlessly over her shoulders. I've never felt so drawn to a person before. Since the moment I laid eyes on her... I felt it and it scared me. It scared me not only because I've just lost Sarah but because I've never allowed myself to feel the things Spencer makes me feel. I don't like becoming attached to people because people leave. It's human nature.

Every time I think about Spencer, I feel like I'm betraying Sarah—even though she's miles and miles away. Probably never coming back. I knew eventually I would get over her and move on, but I never expected the process to start so soon.

After talking to Spencer earlier, I know that I can't fight it anymore. I need to talk to her... to be around her. But my feelings for her contradict my feelings to stay true to Sarah. I promised her I wouldn't forget her. Just as she promised the same to me...

_Six weeks ago... _

"_I don't wanna go, Ash." Sarah leans in and whispers in my ear._

"_I know." I say simply. "But you have to." I lean forward and rest my forehead against hers, breathing in her scent—ingraining it into my memory._

"_I wanna stay here with you." She whines out like a child. We've been together for three years and inseparable since she got here almost five years ago. I can't imagine being here without her. _

"_You have to go live with that family, Sare. You have to go be a teenager, with a real family—in a real home." I tell her lifting my head to kiss her forehead. "I love you." I whisper, barely audible. But I know she heard me._

"_You promise to come visit me?" She asks through sobs._

"_I promise." I know that it wasn't likely that I would. She was moving to another state. _

"_You promise not to forget me?" She asks and I smile knowing this was a promise I could keep._

"_I promise." I whisper into her lips as I place a chaste kiss on them. _

"_I love you, Ashley Davies." She pulls me forward and kisses me again._

"_I love you too, Sarah Anderson." I mumble into her mouth, willing myself not to start crying again._

"_I'll never forget you." She says pulling back smiling. "Never." She says again slowly backing up from me. As she becomes out of arms reach our hands release and she quickly makes her way out of the door. I turn and look at her now empty area in what used to be OUR room and the tears start to fall freely. I jump up on my bed and curl up in ball. Telling myself that I would never leave my room again—no matter what._

"_Ashley." I voice calls out from below me. I know it's Kyla. And I'm sure that Madison, Stacy and Rachael are close by as well. "Ashley, it's Ky. I'm here if you wanna talk." She pauses and I hear her sigh. "I'm not going anywhere." She tells me and the bed shifts and I know she's taken a seat on Rachael's bunk below me. _

"_We're all here, Ash." Stacy tells me. I turn over and look at the bed once occupied by Sarah. I shut my eyes and picture her face in my mind. Engraving it into my memory. I would never forget her. That was I promise I'd be keeping._

–

And up til now I'd been keeping that promise. But Spencer... we've only had a few conversations if you can even call them that, and she's been filling my mind. Thoughts of her haunt me at night. I dream of her and then I wake up to her face. I was breaking a promise to Sarah... I was forgetting her.

I hadn't even realized that I'd started crying until a voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks leaning down in front of me. I take off my rubber glove and nod my head as I wipe away the tears.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have some kind of radar that tells you where I am when I'm crying." I smile weakly. "Cause you always seem to find me." I add and she smiles.

"Actually, I heard you." She tells me standing up and helping me to my feet, too. "I was on my way to the library and I heard you crying." She purses her lips. "Is this about Sarah?" She asks with prudence. I nod, not trusting my voice not to betray me right now. "Oh." Is all she says. We both stand quiet for a moment—awkwardly, before she asks, "You want me to help you?"

"I.." I pause and glance down at the floor of the bathroom I was currently cleaning. I hadn't gotten anywhere. This whole time I was in my thoughts I must have been scrubbing the same place for at least an hour. It would take me all night to finish now... I'd miss dinner. "I don't want you to miss dinner."

"If we work really fast, we'll be out of here in an hour tops." She tells me with a smile, not giving me a chance to respond. She was already putting on gloves and cleaning out a stall by the time I'd registered her words.

Spencer was right, working together, it only took us about 45 minutes to knock out the whole bathroom. Alone it would have taken me at least four times that.

"Thank you." I tell her as we make our way out of the now clean bathroom.

"No biggie." She shrugs and smiles.

"I'm sorry I kept you from the library." I tell her as we walk down the hall towards our room.

"Ashley really, I enjoyed helping you clean." She lets a smirk form at her lips as we reach our room.

"Still... I thank you." I say and she nods. "I'm gonna go take these supplies back to the janitors closet. I'll see you at dinner." She nods again before opening the door behind her and walking in. I smile as I make my way down to the janitors closet.

"What are you smiling about?" I turn around and see Madison standing behind me.

"You really should stop doing that." I say after throwing all the supplies in the closet and shutting the door.

"Doing what?" She contorts her face in confusion.

"Never mind. Did you want something?"

"I need to talk to you." She says slowly.

"Okay. I'm listening." I retort just as slow as her.

"You wanna go down to the Junior/Senior lounge?" She asks and I shrug and follow her down to it. When we get in we take the first two seats closest to the door.

"So what's up?" I ask turning to face her.

"It's about Sarah." She starts but pauses when she see's me roll my eyes. I really didn't want to have this conversation. Thoughts of Sarah have been consuming me enough today as is.

"Mad, I really don't wanna-"

"I know." She cuts me off. "And you know that I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't seriously worried about you, Ash." She's right. She's been a pretty great friend since Sarah left. Knowing when to jump in and when to stay away.

"Okay." I breathe out as she continues.

"We're worried. We know that you've been crying." She tells me sadly. I guess I wasn't being as discreet as I thought I was with my somberness. "You know that you can always talk to us, right?" She asks and I nod. I know that they're hear for me but honestly, there's nothing that they could do that I couldn't do on my own. This was something I needed to figure out on my own. Or with Spencer's help—depends on how you look at it.

"I know, Mads." I say grabbing her hand. "I've been down lately, I'll admit that. I miss Sare a lot. More than I had in the beginning...but I'm getting better, I promise." I tell her truthfully and she nods.

"Still, if you need to talk or just a shoulder to cry on..." She trails off and I smile and nod.

"You'll be the first person I call." I say sincerely, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, lets go eat dinner." She says pulling me out the lounge and towards the dining hall.

"Wait, where'd you just come from?" I ask quirking a brow and she smiles wider than I've ever seen her smile in the entire time I've known her.

–

"So the guy you were dancing with at the party was Spencer's foster brother, Aiden!" Stacy shrieks, trying to wrap her head around the whole coincidental situation.

"Damn Spencer, you lived with him and didn't..." Rachael trails off, looking at Stacy. She drops her head and continues to eat her food. I shake my head at Stacy who gives me a triumphant smile and wiggles her eyebrows before taking a bite of her pizza. Those two are crazy.

"So, how was it?" Kyla asks. She's been out of the loop for the past couple of days. You know on bed rest and all. I've been filling her in here and there but really there hasn't been much to tell. Besides me feeling some kinda way about Spencer, and Rachael and Stacy having sex every single chance they get—but that's nothing new.

"He was amazing." Madison gushes and Spencer smiles widely. From what I've heard she thinks pretty highly of this foster brother of hers. He better know that if he hurts Madison he's gonna have four angry girls knocking on his door, though. "We went to the park and had ice cream and just talked and walked for two hours. We didn't even realize it had been that long." She says and I can tell she's replaying it all in her head.

"He really likes you, Madison." Spencer finally spoke up. "He hasn't stopped texting since he dropped you off." She says waving her phone in front of Madison.

Madison let's out a high pitch squeal before reaching over trying to snatch the phone out of Spencer's hands. "Give it to me." She demands Spencer who smiles and shakes her head no.

"Now what kind of sister would I be if I let you read all his thoughts?" Spencer asks Madison playfully.

"I don't know. But I know that you'd be an amazing friend." Madison tries to persuade her.

"Nope. Can't do it." She shakes her head to a disappointed Madison. "But." She says and Madison perks up. "I will tell you this." She pauses for dramatic effect.

"Oh just spit it out already, Spencer." That wasn't even Madison, it was Stacy. Spencer shakes her head and laughs and how into this conversation everyone at our table was.

"He said that he was gonna call you tomorrow and ask you out again." She finally says and Madison squeals yet again.

"Oh my God. I need to go pick out something to wear." Madison says getting up from the table. She barely touched her food. She's gonna regret that later. "Stacy come help me." She demands and Stacy jumps up on command and follows her. I shake my head and smile at my friends as they make their way out of the dining hall.

"I better go with." Rachael says getting up from the table with both her and Stacy's tray in her hands.

"I'm gonna go too." Kyla says suddenly, getting up from the table. She throws me a innocent smile before dumping her tray and running out of the dining hall behind Rachael.

"It looks like you've started an epidemic." I say jokingly to Spencer.

"I do what I can." She looks at me and smiles. We make eye contact briefly before she looks away and her face flushes red.

"You do that a lot." I say observantly.

"Do what?" She asks me, looking up but not holding my gaze long.

"Blush." I say softly, causing her face to flush, again. I smile and shake my head at her. "Thank you again for helping me." I tell her standing up—tray in hand.

"Sure." She nods.

"You wanna go up and um... I don't know help?" I ask stopping in front of her, awaiting her answer.

"I think they've got enough hands. Don't you?" She asks raising a brow.

"I guess you're right." I nod and go dump my tray. "Wanna go for a walk then?" I ask walking back over to her.

"It's almost nine." She points out and I laugh a little.

"I know." I shrug. "You scared?" I asks quirking an amused brow.

"No." She says firmly before getting up and dumping her tray. "Let's go." She says walking past me, towards the dining hall doors. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

_I was breaking a promise that I vowed to keep...a promise that I figured I would always keep... but how could I not, when someone as alluring as Spencer was practically daring me to?_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the update. Reviews make me happy. :) So review and tell me what you thought. And I know everyone is getting a little impatient about the slow development of Spashley... Patience you guys. We're definitely getting there. <em>


	10. A Kiss

****_Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to get out. I had majors writers block. And I kinda became obsessed with Twilight for a hot second. :) Either way... I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"It's beautiful out here at night." Ashley says as we walk the trail. I turn and look at her, letting a small smile escape my lips. I'd been thinking the exact same thing. There are a bunch of flood lights along the path lighting it up.

"Why'd you hate me so much when I got here?" I ask suddenly.

"I didn't hate you." I stop walking and turn to look at her. She clearly hated me. There's no use denying it. "Okay, so maybe I hated you a little bit." She smiles.

"Why?" I question, as we start back walking.

"It isn't anything you did. It isn't even your fault really. You just..." She pauses and looks at me. "You just happen to now occupy the bed that my ex-girlfriend used to sleep in." She tells me. I take a moment to process the information, making sure I don't say the wrong thing.

"I'm sleeping in Sarah's bed?" I breathe out—not knowing that fact before this moment. Now I see why she hated me so much when I got here. I was occupying a bed that once belonged to the girl she loves.

She nods. "Yeah. She was adopted." She sighs before continuing. "They were a really nice family. They lost their daughter when she was four. They'd been wanting to adopt for years but said they hadn't found the right girl. They instantly fell in love with Sarah." She stops as we approach a bench and both take a seat. "She's real easy to love." She adds.

"How long were you two together?" I ask, turning to look at her.

"Three years." She turns to me and says. "But we'd been friends since we got roomed together about five years ago. She was nine when she got here and I was ten." She tells me, looking down.

"Could she come visit?" I ask.

She turns at looks out at the pond. "No." She shakes her head. "The family that she lives with, they stay in Texas."

"Oh." I breathe out. I really feel bad for Ashley. Falling in love is hard enough without having to deal with losing the one you love. Trust me, I would know.

"It's hard..." She pauses and I look at her as we take a seat on a bench. "You know... being here without her. Living without her." She tells me without looking at me.

"Is that why you cry all the time, cause you miss her?"

"More or less." She turns to me. "It's like..." She trails off and looks past me, almost as if she's looking though me. "Before you got here." She pauses again as if she's trying to find the right words in her head to convey what she's feeling right now but she's having a difficult time.

"I'm not trying to replace Sarah with your friends, Ashley." I tell her and she sighs. I guess I hit the nail on the head.

"It's not that, so much."

"Then what is it?" I ask as she continues to stare though me.

"I'm forgetting." She breathes out. I'm not sure what she means, but the look on her face is not one of solace.

"Forgetting what?" I ask. She sighs and turns her body away from me to face the trees in front of us.

"Her." She says simply.

"I don't think I-"

"I promised her I wouldn't forget her." She cuts me off. Finally turning her attention to me. "I promised her I wouldn't but here I am... forgetting her." I purse my lips not knowing exactly what to say in this moment, Ashley and I are starting to get to know each other and I don't want to say the wrong thing to mess it up.

"I'm sure you're not doing any of this on purpose." Slips out of my mouth. She stares at me intently before her lips curl up into a small smile.

"You're a peculiar one, Spencer. You know that?" She turns back away from me, smile still playing at her lips.

"No. I didn't know that." I breathe out and let a smile escape my own lips.

"I've never met someone that would try to make the person who has practically tried to make their life a living hell since the moment they got here, feel better." She pauses and shakes her head. "Strange."

"Can I ask you something?" I turn so my entire body is facing her, putting my feet up on the bench—tucking them underneath me. She nods. "Is Sarah the reason you don't let people in or is that something that you've always done?"

"People leave, Spencer. It's like... I'm a force field or something that always seems to push the people I love away." She pauses and glances at me for a brief moment. "Except Kyla of course." She smiles a little. "I can't seem to get rid of her." She adds.

"You not a force field, Ashley. If anything you have this gravitational pull about you." I tell her and she bites the inside of her jaw to stop from smiling. "No matter how mean you were to me when I got here, look at us now... here—talking."

"I think it's only because you feel bad for me." She says, then chuckles a little. "I think they call it pity." She looks at me and smiles.

"No. Not pity." I shake my head and she playfully glares at me. "Okay, maybe a little pity." I admit, rolling my eyes. We both grin. A comfortable silence overtakes us before I finally speak again. "You know... you're pretty easy to like, that is, when you're not going out of your way to be mean to people."

"Can I ask you something personal, Spencer?" She asks and I nod my head for her to continue. "When your parents died...how did you deal with it?" I give her an inquisitive look, trying to figure out exactly what it is that she's asking me. "I mean like... how are you able to be here now and not be like totally depressed?"

I shrug before answering, "I think that it's because I've come to terms with what _is, _and I've stopped dwelling on what _was_."

"Do you miss them?" She squints her eyes like asking me this question pains her.

"All the time." I sigh. "But living in the past won't bring them back. There's nothing I can do, so I try not to think about it." I answer honestly and she nods. Silence overtakes us again as we watch the scenery around us, through the thick darkness inside the grove.

"I miss my mom a lot." She blurts out suddenly. I turn my attention back to her, not saying anything but letting her know that she has my attention. She sighs and begins again. "I mean, I don't really remember much about her, but the things I do remember—I miss them. I miss her tucking me in at night, and kissing me goodnight." She lets a small smile escape her lips. "She used to sing to me, every single night. I remember not being able to sleep until she got home and sang that song to me. If only I could remember what that song was called." She shakes her head and looks down. She begins to hum a tune that sounds vaguely familiar but I can't place where I know it from. "My mom did a lot of bad things when Kyla and I were kids." She starts again when she stops humming. "But overall she was a good mom. She just... she couldn't kick her addiction. I feel like...maybe if I had been older I could have helped her. I could have saved her... I could have done something—anything." She finishes with another sigh.

"What about your dad?" I ask in a low voice. I remember Kyla saying something about him never being around but Ashley's older so she may remember more about him.

"We never knew our dad. And my mom wouldn't tell us who he was. She said that he'd abandoned us, which baffled me because if Kyla and I had the same father then he would have had to make at least one more appearance for my mom to have had Kyla two years later. But my mom swore to me that I'd never met him and that he'd said he never wanted to meet me—or Kyla for that matter."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." She glances over at me. "It does."

"Have you ever thought about going out and trying to find your dad?"

"Yeah, quite a few times actually. I thought about running away from this place before, but I could never leave Kyla behind but then I could never take her either. I wouldn't want that type of life for her. Living on the streets, scrounging for food to find a man that probably wants absolutely nothing to do with us like my mom said. I just didn't see the point."

"I'm not sure which is worse. Never knowing your father or losing him in a car accident." I say dejectedly. I guess Ashley could sense the mood changing.

"It's getting kinda chilly out here, you wanna go back inside?" She asks standing up, holding out her hand to help me up from the bench.

"Sure." I answer, taking her hand—lifting myself up from the bench. Once I am on my feet I am surprised when Ashley doesn't release my hand—instead she turns our hands so that our fingers can intertwine. I drop my head and look away as a small smile escapes my lips. I glance back her to see a small smile playing at her lips. She held my hand the entire walk back.

"It was nice talking to you tonight, Spencer." She tells me once we reach our door—finally releasing my hand.

"Yeah, it was." I say realizing how that sounded. "I mean, it was nice talking to you too." I rush out and she giggles.

"I knew what you meant." She laughs a little again before turning to open the door to their room.

"Oh shit, right there baby. Yes! Oh my God, keep going like that." Echos throughout our pitch black room and Ashley and I glance at each other—barely able to see one another—share a look. We just walked in our two friends having sex. And by the sound of it Rachael is doing _really_ good.

Ashley and I both back up from the room and Ashley shuts the door behind us. We look at each other again before we both burst out laughing.

"Do those two ever stop?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

She shakes her head. "Not since I've known them. I'm honestly surprised they were able to keep it together your first night here. But then again they probably went off and had sex in the study room or something after we were all asleep." She giggles again.

"Where the hell is Madison?" I ask realizing that she couldn't have been in the room. Not with that going on. I know she's probably used to it by now, but if I could leave the room, I wouldn't willingly sit through a Stacy and Rachael fuck fest. I mean... depending on the circumstances. If you catch my drift.

"She's probably in the library or something, avoiding this." She smiles thumbing towards our door.

"So what should we do until they're done?" I ask as we both take a seat on the floor next to our room.

–

We sat outside our room for a full thirty minutes before they were done. Ashley and I talked a little more to kill the time quicker. She's a very interesting person. I love just... getting to know her. After Stacy and Rachael were done they came out of the room—sweaty and giggly.

"We're gonna go shower." Stacy tells Ashley and I as we stand up from the floor.

"Sorry we took so long." Rachael says trying to be polite but Ashley and I both know that she doesn't mean it. Ashley and I share a look before Stacy and Rachael giggle their way down the hall towards the showers.

"So um... goodnight." Ashley says as we make our way into our room.

"Goodnight." I reply with a smile. We both stand close to her bed awkwardly before I shockingly grab her and pull her into a hug before placing an amatory kiss on her cheek. I pull back and see that I'm not the only one that's surprised by my actions. Ashley opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "Um.. yeah, goodnight." I say quickly before making my way over to my bed. I quickly kick off my pants and hop into bed. I pull the covers over my head, unnecessarily, to shield the world from seeing the biggest grin on my face.

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously hope this chapter was up to standards. I would hate to disappoint. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long. <strong>_  
><em>


	11. The Date

**Once again, I apologize for the delay. I'm having some troubles with concentrating lately. I'm trying to do too many things at once, I think. Either way... I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**And to all of you out there who constantly review on this story, I really really appreciate it! Thank you to all my readers! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It's amazing how things change. Just a few days ago I was ready to leave here. Beyond ready, actually. Ashley was being cruel for no reason at all and I felt alone, although I was surrounded by people who say they care about me—which is more than I can say about some of the families I've lived with. Things are actually getting pretty good here.

Ashley is warming up to me everyday. After taking that walk a few nights ago we've been well, getting closer everyday.

Stacy and Rachael cease to amaze me in the amount of different sexual positions they seem to know. What? Can you blame me for sneaking a peek every know in then?

Madison is... well... Madison. Her and Aiden have been getting mighty close for the past few days. It's really quite cute. I think that they make an adorable couple.

–

"We're going to the movies today Spence, you coming?" Rachael asks me as she stuffs more pancakes in her mouth.

"Nah." I say looking up from my tray. "I think I'm gonna just stay here. You know... lounge around." I add and everyone at the table smacks their teeth in disbelief. "What?" I turn to Madison—who has been texting on her phone all morning, most likely to Aiden—and ask.

"Why do you and Ashley like to pretend there is nothing going on between the two of you?" She asks raising an eyebrow and I turn to the rest of my friends—Kyla included—who have the exact same look on their faces.

"Because there_ isn't_ anything going on." I tell them and they all roll their eyes. Ever since that walk Ashley and I took a few nights ago, everyone seems to think that something is going on between us. And I guess I'm adding fuel to their fire by helping Ashley almost every day this week with her clean-up duties. It's the only time I really get to talk to her—you know without all the interruptions aka our friends.

"Spence, seriously... when are you two gonna stop acting and just make out already?" That was Kyla.

I shake my head and smile at my friends as I stand up from the table. "You guys are all crazy." I turn and go dump my tray.

"Just admit it Spence, you _looooove _her." Kyla yells at my back in a sing song voice. I place my tray on top of the trash and walk back over to the table.

"You guys are crazy." I tell them waving an accusatory finger around.

"It's Saturday, Spence. Come out with us." Stacy says in an almost begging tone. I shake my head. "We're even gonna sneak Ky out." She adds and Kyla head shoots up from her tray.

"Wait, what? Really?" She beams at Stacy who just smiles and nods her head. "Awesome." She half yells before jumping up quickly, dumping her tray and exiting the dining hall.

"You guys don't care about getting in trouble for taking Ky off campus?" I ask and they all shake their heads.

"Ms. Heevy's on vacation." Rachael speaks up. "The guy who replaced her is super cool. We already talked to him. Ashley could come to you know. That way you won't have to stay here." She says, holding back a smile.

"For the last time, Ashley is not the reason I don't wanna go." Madison looks up at me like she wants to say something but holds her tongue. "I'm gonna go upstairs and read a book. I'll see to you guys later."

"Later, Spencey." Madison, Rachael and Stacy all coo as I walk away from the table. I can't help but smile at them. I make my way upstairs to the library where I knew Ashley would be. She told me this morning that her duties included the library now and bathrooms tonight.

"Hey." I say as I approach her in the isle between bookcases.

"Hi." She replies with a smile.

"You want some help?" I asks as she places a book back on the shelf. "Wait, what exactly are you doing in here anyways?" No one ever uses the library so what could there possibly be to clean up?

"Dusting." She says and I nod. "No one ever uses these books so it can get pretty dusty in here." She adds.

"So do you want help?" I repeat my earlier question.

"Nah. I'm almost done. It didn't take as long as I thought it would." She tells me taking another book off the shelf, wiping it clean, before putting it back.

"Oh." I reply, hoping the disappointment didn't show in my voice.

"I heard that Ms. Heevy was on vacation and that the new guy was cool..." She pauses, cleaning another book before she continues. "We could go to the movies with everyone, you know... if you wanted to. Like if you didn't have anything else planned or something..."

"No." I say abruptly, cutting her off. She gives me a confused look.

"No you're not busy, or no you don't want to go?" She asks raising a brow.

"Well both actually." I say and she drops her head. "I wanna go somewhere else." I clarify. "Somewhere with _you_." I add and her head shoots up.

"Like... alone?" She asks and I can't help but smile.

"Yes, alone." My smile fades when I gauge her facial expression. "I mean, that's if you don't have anything else to do. Or did you want to go out with everyo-"

"No." She cuts me off this time. "Alone is good." She lets a small smile escape her lips.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go get dressed. Half an hour good?"

"Make it forty-five, I wanna take a shower... The dust you know." She says picking up the dust rag she'd been using—waving it in between us.

"Okay." I smile and back out of the room.

Wait is this a date?

–

After running up to the room and hurriedly getting dressed, I texted Aiden and asked him if he would pick us up and take us to Fox Island Beach down in Lakeview—there's always some kind of carnival down there during the summer—and if I could borrow enough money so that I could pay for the whole afternoon. He agreed, of course, and also insisted that I didn't have to pay him back. I would never not pay him back though. I just needed to find a job first. Maybe I'll talk to Mr. Forte tomorrow before breakfast about that morning shift position in the dining hall.

After finishing up, I went out front to wait on Ashley.

"Ready." I hear a raspy voice say from behind me. I turn around and see a smiling Ashley standing in the door. I stand up on the steps and turn my whole body around to look at her—and I mean _really_ look at her. Not that I hadn't noticed this before, but God is she beautiful. She's wearing some black skinny jeans, a simple gray designer tee and some gray and black supras. I swear that if I didn't live here myself with these girls, I swear that none of them stay in a foster home. The way they dress... it's kinda hard to believe.

I guess I just kinda always had this image in my head of how foster homes are run. I think that's one of the main reasons I never wanted to be in one.

"Wow." I breathe out, barely audible. But her smile grows wider so I'm almost positive she heard me.

"Ready to go?" She asks, quirking a brow.

"Um...uh... I um..." I stutter out. She giggles a bit before I clear my throat and try again. "I'm just waiting on Aiden. He's um... he's kinda our ride." I tell her and she nods. We both take a seat on the steps and wait for Aiden. "You look great." I say after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you." She smiles warmly. "You look amazing yourself." She tells me and I scoff.

"You don't have to say that just to say it." I say disbelievingly that any one could look good next to Ashley.

"Seriously, Spencer. You look great." She smiles and nods her head reassuringly.

I give up trying to argue about my looks with her. I smile and say, "Thank you." A few minutes later Aiden pulls around the circle driveway. "There's our ride." I tell her as he comes to a stop in front of us and we stand up from the stairs.

"So this is the infamous Aiden huh?" She asks with a smile on her face as we walk towards his car.

"Yeah. I guess so." I laugh a little. When we reach the car I introduce them.

"Aiden this is Ashley. Ashley this is my foster brother Aiden."

"Holy shit." He coughs out when he takes in Ashley's beauty. "You're weren't kidding when you said she was-"

"Okay!" I yell out, cutting him off. "Can we just go now?" I ask rolling my eyes as Ashley giggles next to me.

"Oh yeah, sure." He shakes his head and Ashley and I both hop into his car.

"So where are we going?" Ashley asks softly from beside me. Her and I both sat in the back. Today I'm thinking of Aiden as our chauffeur, so we're obligated to ride in the back.

"It's a surprise, so I can't really tell you." I whisper to her. I see Aiden looking at Ashley the rear view mirror so I keep my eyes on his until he makes eye contact with me then I give him a dirty look as if to say, _'Keep your eyes off my woman.' _Although, technically I know Ashley isn't mine—yet.

"I hate surprises." She whispers back, leaning in unnecessarily close to my ear. Not that I'm complaining.

I swallow and clear my throat, trying to regain my focus that was just tossed out the window with Ashley being that close to me to answer her. "We're going to Fox Island Beach." I finally get out.

She lets a small smile escape her lips before leaning back towards my ear and whispering, "You give up way to easily, Carlin." She says before pulling back and letting out a snicker.

"You sneaky little girl." I shake my head, smiling. "You totally just said that to get me to tell you where we're going."

"Well how was I to know you'd give up the information so easily?" She chuckles.

"Dirty." I mumble out and sulk back into the seat. She totally made me ruin the surprise. She stops laughing but keeps a smile plastered on her face for the rest of the ride.

–

"So I'll meet you girls back here at let's say four?" Aiden asks as we get out of the car.

"Yeah, four sounds good." I nod my head.

"Okay cool. Spence, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asks me and I nod again before whispering a 'be right back' to Ashley. Aiden and I walk around to the other side of his car and we both glance back at Ashley—making sure she's looking in the other direction—before he hands me three twenty dollar bills.

"Thank you." I whisper to him.

He shrugs and waves me off. "She's fucking hot, Spence." He glances back over at Ashley. "I'm more than happy to help." He tells me and I punch him in the stomach as his eyes linger on Ashley a little too long for my liking.

"Ow." He shrieks causing Ashley to turn back around and look at us. We both give her a pleasant smile and she looks confused but turns back around towards the tons of people bustling around inside the carnival. "That hurt, Spence." He says in a low deep voice.

"I know." I shrug and start walking backwards. "Keep your eyes to yourself next time." I smile wide then make my way to the other side of the car where Ashley is. "You ready?" I asks and she smiles and nods. "Later Aiden." I yell over my shoulder as Ashley and I make our way toward the carnival. When we get to the gate I buy us some tickets to ride the rides. Ashley insisted on buying her own but I wasn't having any of it.

It wouldn't be a date if we went dutch. And I _need_ this to be a date.

"So what do you wanna do first?" She asks me as we approach a couple of rides.

I shrug, "Whatever you wanna do is fine." I assure her. She smiles and nods her head and pulls me toward the Ferris Wheel. "This is a little cliché don't you think?" I ask quirking a brow.

"Yeah, sorta. But this carnival has to be the biggest carnival I've ever been too and I wanna see all it has to offer. The Ferris Wheel is the tallest ride—hence it will be the best way to see the whole park." She finishes just as we reach the line.

"I never thought about it like that." I say with a smile.

"I know." She says matter-of-factly, handing the ride attendant two tickets as we piled into the ride car.

"Ashley I-"

"Hold your arms up please." The ride attendant interrupts my statement, bringing the bar down on to our laps. "Enjoy the ride." He says backing away from us and moving our cart around to let the next people in line into the cart behind us.

"What were you gonna say?" Ashley turns to me and asks.

I rack y brain, deciding on whether or not the interruption was a good thing. Maybe I shouldn't be telling her something like this so early. I mean, I'm not even sure if this is a date or not.

"Nothing." I shake my head and smile, turning away from her as the ride attendant finally starts the ride.

After riding a few rides at the park and playing a couple of games Ashley and I decided to take a walk along the beach. It's an extremely nice day in Ohio today. Summer days usually are. It's the Fall and Winters I hate.

"I had a lot of fun today." Ashley looks over and tells me. I can't help but smile.

"Yeah, me too." I admit truthfully. "I mean, I did win you that giant ass panda." I add proudly.

"That you did." She smiles. "You really should try this funnel cake Spence, it's good." She tells me as we come to a stop and take a seat on a bench. She places the panda down next to her and breaks off a piece of the funnel cake and eats it.

"Mmm." She says as she chews it up and swallows it. "Sure you don't want any?" She asks me again.

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm sure." I reply.

"But it's amazing. Like the best one I've tasted...ever." She says dramatically, causing me to laugh at her.

"I'm sure it is... but I still don't want any."

"Oh come on." She says, breaking off another piece. "Just try it." She holds it up in front of my mouth. I'm tempted to take it just for the simple fact that it's coming from her hand, but I hate funnel cake. Okay, I don't _hate _it but it's something my dad and I used to always share when we went to carnival's together.

"Nope. Don't want any." I say lightly.

"For me?" She asks, titling her head to the side with a shrewd smile on her face.

"You know." I start, taking the funnel cake into my mouth from between her fingers, "This isn't gonna work every time." I say, knowing that she just used her cuteness to get me to do something she wanted me to do.

She shrugs and says, "A girl can try."

"Mhm." I smile at her. "It's almost four. You ready to get back?"

"No, not really." She says and it catches me off guard. "But I wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting like that. It'd be kinda rude." She says standing up, tossing the last bit of the funnel cake in the trash and scooping up the giant panda from the bench—tucking it under her arm.

"I guess so." Is all I can manage to say.

–

"I really had good time, Spencer." Ashley tells me as we reach our door. We've made it sort of habit to stop outside of the door instead of going right in, in fear that we're gonna catch Stacy and Rachael having sex. We've had enough of that this week.

"Me too." I tell her.

"Maybe we could do it again soon." She suggest and I nod.

"Yeah. But Ms. Heevy comes back next week." I suddenly remember.

"There are always ways around the rules Spencer." She says with a sly smile. Of course there are.

"Okay." I nod my head. "I guess I'll see you later then." I say. I know she has to go back to her janitorial duties, although I wish the night didn't have to end.

"Yeah, I better get started on these bathrooms or I'll miss dinner." She says softly. I'm not sure what comes over me at this very moment. What goes through my mind, what feelings enter my body... all I know is that I wanna kiss her... I wanna kiss her and the way her eyes keep glancing down at my lips I'm sure she wants to kiss me too. I bite the inside of my lip as my eyes drift from hers down to her lips.

It's now or never. I tell myself as I begin to lean forward and she does the same. Our faces are a breath apart, lips nearly locked when...

"There you two are!" Madison emerges from our room. Ashley and I snap back on reflex.

Gotdamnit Madison! I internally scold her.

"Yeah, here we are." Ashley says a little snappy. I guess she's feeling the exact same way towards Madison as I am right now.

"How dare you go out with Aiden and not tell me?" She directs the question to me.

"I...uh...er...um..." I honestly didn't even think about it actually.

"Spit it out, Carlin." Madison says a little fractious.

"Calm down, Madison." Ashley speaks up suddenly. "We didn't even hang with him. He just dropped us off. Geez, you were at the movies anyways." She says handing the giant panda to Madison. "Could you put that on my bed please." She tells her, grabbing my hand. "We'll see you guys at dinner." She adds as she pulls me down the stairs. "Sorry about that. Madison can be a little boy crazy sometimes." She tells me as we reach the janitors closet.

"It's okay. I get it." I tell her as she opens the closet and grabs her cleaning supplies out. "Mind if I help?" I ask, wanting to spend just a little more time with her.

She lets a small smile escape her lips, "I was hoping you'd ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.<strong>


	12. Desire

**Again sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy all the same.**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts I've been getting for this story. Thanks so much for the love! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

It's been four days since Spencer and I went to Fox Island Beach Carnival, Saturday—four very long days. Ms. Heevy came back from her vacation three days ago and she doubled me up on my janitorial duties. Maybe her vacation didn't go as well as she'd planned. I've been so busy cleaning that Spencer and I have had absolutely no time for each other for the past three days.

She's been offering to help me with my duties as usual but I didn't want her to feel like she's the one that got in trouble and was assigned to clean. I'm the one in trouble so I'm the one that should be cleaning—so I haven't allowed her to help me since Saturday. Which she isn't very happy about.

I guess I should talk about the almost kiss. I wanted to kiss Spencer, in case you're wondering. I wanted to kiss her really bad but at the same time... I'm glad that Madison interrupted us. I wanted our first kiss to be more special than that. Plus ending our first... I guess date... with our first kiss is kinda cliché don't you think?

–

"Aiden says that he wants to hang out today if everyone is up for it." Madison speaks up suddenly. We're all lounging around the room. Stacy is off from work and this is the one day out of the week Ms. Heevy has decided to give me a break from my janitorial duties. Madison is laying on her bed—most likely texting Aiden, Spencer and I are laying on her bed—not cuddling, unfortunately, Rachael and Stacy are laying on Rachael's bed and Kyla is sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Mads you know Ash and Ky can't go cause Ms. Heevy's back." Rachael speaks up.

"No." Stacy corrects her. "Kyla can't go. But we can always sneak Ashley out." Stacy adds with a smile.

"No fair." Kyla groans.

"Ky you know that Ms. Heevy likes to check up on your ass." Madison says from her bed.

"But how come..."

"Don't even say it." I cut her off. Kyla has a tendency to bring up Sarah in situations where her name really doesn't need to be mentioned.

"Fine." Kyla settles on and goes back to watching T.V.

"Stace can I talk to you for a second?" I lift up from Spencer's bed and ask.

"Yeah sure." She tells me, untangling herself from Rach. We both get up and make our way out our bedroom door. "What's up?" She asks once I close the door behind us.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I asks and she nods knowingly. I only ever ask to talk to Stace in private when it's about something extremely important. I think that Stacy was the first person I told about Sarah and I. Even though Madison and I have always been the closest. We walk down to the basement and exit out the back door into the back yard.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Stace asks as we start walking along the trail.

I'm not really sure of what to say or how to start this. I have so much going on in my head that it's getting kind of hard to decipher it all.

"I have feelings for Spencer." I say and look at her. She gives me a small smile.

"I know." She says simply.

I shake my head and continue. "No, I really have feelings for Spencer, Stace. Like I wanna be with her."

"I know, Ashley." We stop walking. "What's so wrong with that?" She asks and my expression changes. I can't help but think of Sarah in this situation. "Sarah." She breathes out. Shaking her head knowingly. "I get it Ash, honestly I do. I don't know what I would do if Rach got adopted. I'm pretty sure I would fall apart like you did. But the thing is... where is she Ash? She's made not one attempt to contact you since she left." She pauses as I cringe at her words. "You need to move on. She's gone and we both know that she's not coming back."

"I know. But I promised her that I wouldn't forget her Stace. It was the last promise I ever made to her and I don't wanna break it."

"Ashley I know-" She starts but I cut her off by putting my hand up.

"I know that she hasn't called and I know that it's been almost two months, but what if she does call Stace? What if she calls and tells me that she loves me and that she misses me? What do I say to her if I'm with Spencer? That would break her heart and I can't do that to her." I say defeated as I feel the tears starting to build in my eyes.

"So what are you supposed to do? Sit and be miserable waiting for her to call? That's not having a life Ashley. That's not moving on. You can move on and be with someone else without forgetting her. No one is asking you to forget her, Ash. No one expects you to." She says putting a hand to my face, wiping away a fallen tear. "We all know how much you loved Sarah." She pauses and shakes her head then her face breaks into a smile. "But we also can see how much you really like Spencer. She's a great girl. If you don't go for it, I think you're going to regret it later on." She says dropping her hand.

I know that Stacy is right. I love Sarah more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life. She was pretty much my first _everything_. But I also know that I can't deny the feelings that I have for Spencer. Feelings that get stronger every time I see her or I'm near her.

_Denial_ is the refusal of something requested or _desired_. And God knows that I _desire_ Spencer—in _every_ form of the word. So how long can I deny myself what is truly wanted?

–

"Aiden is gonna be here in ten minutes and Spencer and I are the only ones ready." Madison says, looking around our room at Rachael, Stacy and myself.

"Calm your horses, Madison. We'll be ready in like five minutes." Rachael tells her.

"You better. Or we're gonna leave without your asses." Madison snaps, taking a seat on her bed.

"Wouldn't you like that." Rachael mumbles under her breathe, causing Stacy and I to giggle.

"Why'd you invite us anyways, Mads? Wouldn't you rather be alone with Aiden?" I turn from the mirror and ask.

"Hell yeah I would. But Aiden said he wanted to meet all of you whores so... here we are." She finishes with an eye roll.

"Well aren't you one big bag fluffy kittens and sunshine this afternoon." Stacy says and we all laugh... including Madison. After finishing up our makeup we all made our way downstairs. Stacy, Rachael and Madison in the front—letting Spencer and I know when the coast was clear of Ms. Heevy. We all crept out the side door—undetected, to a waiting Aiden in the parking lot. We all tried several times to maneuver all six of our bodies into Aiden's car but it just wasn't big enough so Stacy, Rachael, Spencer and I all rode in Stacy's car and we let the two love birds have some privacy.

We decided that we would go back to Fox Island Beach. I told them how much fun it was when Spencer and I went so everyone was excited about going. And I made sure that Spencer was clear on the fact that since she paid for everything last time that I was going to take care of everything this time. No questions asked.

–

"I vote that we all go off separately and meet back here later." Madison suggests. Of course she would want that. She would take any time she could and spend it with Aiden.

We've been standing in the parking lot arguing about what we're going to do for the past fifteen minutes. Aiden, Spencer and Stacy think that we should all stay together as one big group—they said it would be more fun that way. Rachael and Madison think that we should split off into couples, that way everyone gets some privacy to hang out with their significant other and then later on we just all meet up and ride some rides together. Me... I'm undecided. Maybe if I could stop staring at Spencer's lips long enough I could have some kind of input into this conversation. She keeps catching me staring at her lips and when I try and look away quickly before she sees me—failing each and every time—she gives me a small smirk.

"How about we hang together first and then if you still wanna split of babe then that's what we'll do." Aiden suggests to Madison. I wonder if anyone else just caught the fact that he called her 'babe.'

"Fine." Madison drawls out. She's being a really big baby right now and I find it highly hilarious.

"Okay. So now that we've decided to act like we don't know how to be by ourselves." Rachael starts, looking over at Stacy who gives her a look I can't read. It must be a 'them' thing because Rachael's whole demeanor changes. "What are we gonna do?" She asks, a little more pleasant than before.

I would bet my life that the look she gave her was _'if you don't straighten up and act right, right now, __we're not having sex for the next week.'_ I giggle to myself at the thought.

"No fucking Ferris Wheel. I know that much." Madison pipes up.

"You're so romantic, Maddy." Stacy says shaking her head.

"How about the bumper cars?" Aiden asks cheerfully.

"I can go for some smashing." Madison says dryly. We all giggle and shake our heads at our friend as we make our way into the carnival. After riding the bumper cars a couple of times, we got on the swings. I don't know why even as a teenager swings are still fun as ever. I think the swings are just something that people love no matter how old they are.

"I'm hungry, lets get food." Madison says as we're walking around.

"Yeah, I could eat." Aiden agrees. Everyone nods their heads in agreement and we make our way over to the hotdog stand. As we're walking—the other two couples in front of us—I can feel Spencer tense up beside me.

"What's wrong, Spence?" I turn to her and ask. She doesn't say anything, she just starts blankly ahead of us. "Stace!" I call out on reflex and she turns around and immediately rushes back to us. Rachael, Madison and Aiden all at her side.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Aiden asks concerned at Spencer's blank stare. He follows her line of sight and I see his eyes going wide in acknowledgment. "Shit." He mumbles under his breathe.

"Aiden what is it?" I ask looking in the direction him and Spencer are both looking but nothing looks out of the ordinary to me. All I see is a group of about seven girls walking this way.

"Taylor." He says through a sigh. _Okay._.. who the fuck is Taylor?

"Oh shit." Stacy says next to me. Wait is she in on this too?

"Stacy what's going on?" I ask as all of our eyes travel over to the group of girls who are now headed straight for us. And their—what looks to be—leader has her eyes locked on Spencer.

"Taylor is Spencer's ex. Her one and only." Stacy leans over and whispers in my ear. "That's all I know." Stacy pulls back and shrugs.

"Spencer?" I whisper in her ear but I can't tell if she heard me or not.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Madison says looking around at our group. Nobody says anything. I'm not even sure what's going on to be honest.

"I'll be right back." Spencer finally snaps out of her daze and says. She didn't even look at me when she said it though. I watch her walk towards the group of girls who have now stopped walking, allowing the 'leader' to approach Spencer alone.

Wait a minute.

Taylor...I keep repeating the name in my head trying to see where I knew it from, realizing I don't But I do know about Spencer's first.

Then it all dawned on me.

–

"_So, Spencer." Rachael says after a while of us sitting in silence, eating our food—well everyone else is eating. I'm texting. Well I guess you can't call it texting if you're the only one sending messages. I've been texting Sarah everyday since she left...she hasn't texted me back once._

"_Hmm?" I hear Spencer mumble, I'm assuming her mouth is full but I don't dare chance a glance at her. _

"_You gay?" Rachael asks casually and I can hear Spencer almost choke on her food. _

"_Rach!" Everyone at the table—except me yells at her._

"_What?" She asks defensively. "I'm just asking the girl a question." She adds._

"_You've barely known her a day and these are the types of questions you wanna ask?" Madison says to her. I continue to stare down at my phone. Willing it to ring. Just one text... a text saying that she's okay. That she's adjusting to her new family. That she's safe. That's all I want._

"_Oh don't pretend like it hasn't been on all your minds." Rachael says before going back to her food._

"_Well I mean, if you don't mind sharing Spencer, we won't judge." Madison says suddenly and I'm sure everyone at the table is staring at her waiting on the answer. Stacy and Rachael have the most to lose if Spencer is in fact straight. They would have to hold off on the PDA for once in their life. That's like putting a lamb in with a lion and asking the lion not to eat the lamb. _

_Never gonna happen._

"_Um..." Spencer says then pauses. I quickly glance up at her—thankful that she wasn't looking in my direction. "I've only ever been in one relationship." She pauses again and clears her throat. "She was a girl."_

–

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I say under my breathe but Stacy heard me.

"You just figured it out huh?"

"No shit." I say and shake my head.

"You really need to have that conversation with her Ash. I mean yeah, you guys are hanging out and stuff but how is she gonna know how you feel about her if you never tell her?"

"You don't think-"

"No." She says cutting me off. "I know that Spencer has feelings for you too. She's probably just as scared as you are."

"I'm gonna do it." I speak up. "I'm gonna talk to her, soon." I say keeping my eyes glued on Spencer and the black haired girl fifty feet from where I'm standing.

"Really soon, Ash."

"Okay." I agree. I see Taylor reach up and stroke Spencer's cheek before whispering something in her ear and my heart sinks. What if I'm too late? What if this Taylor chick is already over there asking Spencer to be back with her?

"Ugh!" I hear Aiden grumble out from somewhere beside me. Taylor leans in and kisses Spencer's cheek before Spencer turns on her heels and starts walking back towards us. I can't read the look on her face. Does she still have feelings for this girl?

Is she tormented in the same ways I am over Sarah?

"I'm sorry." She barely whispers as she comes and stands next to me. I nod my head, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Let's go eat." Aiden says, trying to break the tension. Everyone wordlessly follows him to the hotdog stand.

_All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave some love and let me know what you thought of the chapter. :)<em>**


	13. The Past and The Future

**Yay! An update :) Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Four years ago_

"_You think that Mrs. Newman will notice if I sneak out the back of the school bus?" A dark haired girl asks as she comes and sits down next to me._

"_Um..." I start. I've seen this girl around school before but I've never really talked to her and she's never even looked in my direction before right now. "I'm not sure that jumping off a moving bus would be the best idea." I tell her truthfully. Peeking my head up over the seat to see where Mrs. Newman was sitting. _

"_Hmm." She says glancing back towards the back door. "I never even thought of that." She tells me and gives me a small smile._

"_I'm Taylor, by the way. You're Spencer, right?" She asks holding out her hand for me to shake._

"_Uh, yeah." I answer. Not sure how she could possibly know my name. _

"_Well, it was nice to meet you Spencer." She says pulling her hand back. "And thanks for saving my life." She says then smiles and gets up, walking back up to her seat close to the front of the bus._

–

Ashley has been exceptionally quiet since we left Fox Island and I can't say that I blame her. That scene that took place between Taylor and I... I can just imagine how that must have seemed to her. I've wanted to say something to her about it since after we ate our hotdogs but I feel like every time I tried she would change the subject. Maybe she doesn't want to be with me like I want to be with her. Maybe the hold Sarah has on her heart is too strong to be broken. Maybe I've imagined that she could possibly feel the same way I feel about her.

We're on the way back to the Heart House and I desperately want to lean over and kiss her. Tell her that Taylor means nothing to me now. That what she saw was a goodbye kiss. That there is nothing that I want more than her.

But I can't... so I don't.

–

_Five months ago_

"_I can't do this with you anymore, Spencer." Taylor tells me, getting up from my bed._

"_I don't understand what I did, Tay. Please just talk to me." I plead with her._

"_It's just not working." She shrugs. "I wanna see other people. We've been together forever, Spencer. It's time to move on." She adds._

_I stand up from the bed. "So you're breaking up with me because you're tired of being in a committed relationship, is that what you're telling me?" I ask a little louder than my normal speaking voice. Not wanting to raise my voice too loud and alarm the Dennisons. _

"_When you put it like that Spence it makes me seem like the bad guy." She chuckles a little and takes a seat back on my bed. I'm not sure I get the joke._

"_How am I supposed to say it, Taylor? You just said that you're breaking up with me and you don't even have a logical reason for doing so." I sit back down next to her._

"_Spencer, it's not like we were gonna get married or anything. I mean, my God, we're only 16. What'd you think was going to happen with us?" She asks reaching out and grabbing my hand. Something that would normally be a loving gesture, but right now... not so much._

"_You're antagonizing me." I say in a voice I don't recognize as my own. I think this is the first time that my heart has ached as much as it did the night I found out my parents died. How can you be in a relationship with someone for almost four years and then just decide that you're over it? How does that work?_

"_I'm not, Spencer." She sighs as she drops my hand and stands up. "Look, I'm sorry that you thought we were gonna be together forever, maybe I should have made my intentions clear from the beginning." She shakes her head. "I never wanted this to last as long as it did, Spencer. I just didn't know how to break up with you." _

"_Did you even love me?" I asks as the tears start to build up in my eyes._

"_Of course I did." She says bending down in front of me. "I will always love you, Spencer." She says placing a hand on my cheek. "I hope that we can be friends. You mean a lot to me and it would suck if I never got to hangout with you again." _

"_Please don't do this." I beg as she stands up._

"_I gotta go, Spencer." She leans in a kisses my cheek. _

"_Taylor." I call out to her exiting form. But she doesn't stop. She doesn't even turn around. And although she said she couldn't live with out me... that's exactly what she did. _

–

"Stacy can I talk to you for a second?" I ask as we all sit around our room waiting for dinner to start. Everyone has been pretty quiet since we left Fox Island. I feel like I'm the blame for that and I hate it.

"Yeah, sure Spencer." She tells me, getting up from Rachael's bed. When we got back Ashley wordlessly climbed onto her top bunk instead of laying on my bed with me—which is what she's been doing for the past week. "So what's up?" She asks as she shuts the door.

"I think that I might have messed things up with Ashley." I tell her honestly. I'm not sure what Ashley and I were prior to today, but I know that I wanted to be something more than friends.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asks leaning up against the wall.

"Did someone tell her who Taylor was?" I ask, knowing that I didn't tell Ashley anything about her. I mean don't get me wrong, I planned on telling her it just never came up.

"I mean, I only told her that she was your one and only and then she kinda figured it out on her own." Stacy tells me and I nod. "I'm sorry if I broke some kind of unspoken confidentiality agreement, I didn't know that-"

"No it's fine." I cut her off, shaking my head. "I don't know what to do now, though." I admit.

"You like her right?"

"Yeah, a lot actually." I tell her.

"Just tell her that then, Spencer! Don't wait any longer." She tells me and I nod. I know she's right. I can't wait any longer. I don't want to wait any longer.

"Thank you, Stace." I tell her, pulling her into a hug.

"Always happy to help." She says with a smile.

"Ashley can I talk to you?" I ask as Stacy and I enter back into the room. She gives me a hesitant look, before averting her gaze to Stacy who's standing behind me, then hops off the bed and walks towards the door. I guess that's a yes.

"Madison you might wanna go out for like twenty minutes too." Rachael tells her and Madison doesn't have to ask a reason.

"Fine. Kick me out of my own room." Madison says grabbing her phone off the charger and stomping past me out of the room.

"We'll let you guys have some privacy." I turn and tell Stacy. Who gives me a smile then walks over to her girlfriend and starts making out with her heavily. Clothes are being discarded quicker than I can exit the room. I guess two whole days without sex has been torture for them. "Can we take a walk?" I ask Ashley as I shut the door behind me.

"Sure." She nods her head. We take the back stairwell to the backyard.

"I like you, Ashley." I blurt out as we start walking. Ashley glances up at me with a half smile.

"I like you too." She tells me and I can't help but smile.

"Taylor is my ex-girlfriend. She's the only person I've ever been with, in every sense of the word..." I pause to gauge her reaction. Her facial expression is blank. "But she's my past. I haven't talked to her in months. That's why I was so stunned to see her at the Carnival." Although Taylor promised that we would remain friends after our break-up, we did the exact opposite. She pretended like I never existed and I lashed out at the Dennisons because of it.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I acted after you saw her." She tells me and I shake my head.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have even gone to talk to her." I assure her that she did nothing wrong. I am totally to blame in this situation.

"No. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just..." She pauses and turns to look at me. "I was scared, Spencer." She tells me and I know my face is one of confusion. "Scared that you would leave like everyone else has. I know the pull an ex, with as much history as you and her have, can have on your heart. I like you a lot, Spencer and I just don't know what I would have done if this conversation would have consisted of you telling me that we have to stop seeing each other because you're getting back with her." She finishes.

"Well, that's not the case. And it will never be. I want you Ashley." I say and she smiles. "She's my past and you're my future. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She averts her gaze and bites her lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried that she still may not believe that Taylor and I are completely over.

"Spencer..." She pauses, looking up at me. "I want you to be my girlfriend." She says really fast.

"I..." I'm a little caught of guard.

"You don't want to. Oh God, you don't wanna be my girlfriend." She says backing away from me.

"No, I do!" I spit out quickly. "I just... I had this whole speech in my head of how I was gonna ask you, but now it's too late cause you've already asked and..." I trail off and we both giggle.

"I'm sorry. We could totally forget that I asked you and start this whole conversation over." She offers but I shake my head.

"No. It's fine. The question has been asked." I tell her.

"But has yet to be answered." She throws out, with a playful smirk.

"Yes." I breathe out. "I would love to be your girlfriend." I say and she smiles.

"Kay good." She lets out a puff of air.

"Ashley." I say moving forward towards her a little.

"Yeah?" She questions, but the look in her eyes tell me that she already knows what's coming.

"I'm gonna kiss you." I breathe out and a half second later our lips touch. Both of our breathes hitch when our lips make contact. She tastes of summer, the best days—the one's where you wanna stay outside the whole day and when it's time to come inside you beg your mom for just ten more minutes.

She taste sweet. I could kiss her forever.

The kiss didn't last long, though. But it didn't need to. I know that Ashley is exactly what I've been looking for my whole life. She's my soul mate. And I pray that she feels the same.

–

"_Hey." Taylor says as I approach her._

"_Hi." I breathe out._

"_How have you been?"_

"_Good." I nod my head._

"_I'm glad." She says and I look down, not knowing what else to say. "I miss you, Spencer." She says suddenly. My head snaps up._

"_Are you serious?" I ask calmly, but firmly._

"_Yeah. I've been meaning to call you" She says smiling wide. "Look at my luck—seeing you here. I made a mistake, Spencer. I should have never broken up with you." _

"_You think?" I snap. "You had absolutely no reason to break up with me, Taylor... but you did. So don't come here now thinking that you can get me back just because now you want me." I tell her and she smirks. She reaches up and strokes my cheek before leaning forward and whispering in my ear._

"_I've never stopped loving you." She says in a husky tone. She pulls back with a smile on her face._

"_That's too bad, because I've moved on Taylor. I like someone else." I say._

"_You're a great person Spencer, you didn't deserve how I treated you, and for that, I am truly sorry." She says before leaning forward and kissing my cheek._

"_Yeah, me too." I say as I turn on my heels and walk away..._

_Towards the girl that has stolen my heart._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So now you know all about Taylor. Hope yo enjoyed this chapter. Comment and let me know. Thanks for all the love and support.<em>**


	14. New Promises

**JustAquietReader-** _Well I'm so glad that you liked it. I wouldn't have called it brilliant, but thank you nonetheless. :)_

_**Lovegun1983**- Well I'm glad that my story could make you feel better after a hard day. ;)_

_**OneLiner-** I would agree. :) I'm glad you liked the chapter._

_**lilce1992-** Taylor is a manipulator, she figured Spencer would still be in love with her after the way things ended._

_**Brucas4ever**- So glad you liked it!_

_**GreenPen85**- I'm glad that you appreciate what I was trying accomplish with the flashbacks. I promise for a few Spashley fluff filled chapters. :)_

_**spashley12**- So glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next one for you. :)_

_**me**- Unfortunately this may not be the last time you hear from Taylor._

_**Rachel2020**- Aww. I'm glad I could make your night. ;) This happens to be the fourth time I've read the word brilliant regarding this chapter. You guys are amazing for thinking that._

_**SoNfan1604-** Taylor is a bitch. I'm glad you liked the kiss. I wanted it to be sweet and special... I made you all wait long enough for it to happen. :)_

_**ashleyss27**- Hope you enjoy this one as well._

_**pati1996**- Glad you liked the chapter. I must say I don't like Taylor very much either. She reminds me of a girl I once knew._

_**PurpleLover92-** I'm happy that you're happy lol. Here's the next chapter for you._

_**sayiloveyouwhenyournotlisteni**n- That's a mouthful for a screen name lol. I love it though! Glad you enjoyed it. Here's the next one._

_**msblaze aka WIFEY**!- lol last but certainly not least. I'm updating again so you're probably gonna be mad but hey... you know how much I love my fans and I hate making them wait for my chapters. :) You'll forgive me later._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Now that Ashley and I are a couple I can't seem to keep my hands off of her. And no I don't mean in the Stacy and Rachael kinda way cause that hasn't happened yet... what I mean is that I can't stop kissing her or holding her hand, or running my fingers over any exposed skin. If you were with someone as beautiful as Ashley, you'd feel the same way.

Trust me...

–

"Ashley I have to leave now." I whisper in her ear. We're laying in my bed, it's 6:45am, and I want to go down and talk to Mr. Forte before the breakfast shift starts—about getting a job.

"Just five more minutes." She whines, snuggling her head into my neck.

"I need to go now before he starts cooking." I smile at her cuteness. It's been two days since we made our relationship 'official' and they've been two of the best days of my life. I don't think I've ever been happier.

"What do you need this job for anyway Spence? I have some money saved up from my job last summer. You don't have to work." She tells me sweetly and I can't help but smile wider.

"That's sweet Ashley, but I want to work." I emphasize to her and she whines but releases me.

"Fine." She drawls out, sitting up. "But I'm not pleased about it." She pouts and I sit up and kiss it away. "No fair." She whispers into my lips. "You can't use your kisses to make me be in a better mood. It's cheating." She says.

I shake my head. "No it's not. It's clever." I tell her, grabbing both sides of her face—kissing her again. She wraps both her arms around my neck and lets her fingers get lost in my hair. I let out a small moan and she smiles into my lips. "I gotta go." I say pulling back. As much as I would love to stay and make out with her all morning, I really do need to go.

"Mkay." She says, but grabs hold of my arm and pulls me back into a kiss. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips and how loud it is.

"Oh my God, just get the fuck out already. I'm trying to sleep" Madison says from her bed. Ashley and I giggle then pull apart.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Ashley says then pecks my lips.

"Kay." I reply finally getting up from my bed without any protest.

"Later, Spencey. I hear Rachael and Stacy coo from Rachael's bed. Was everyone awake listening to me and Ashley?

I giggle and tell them a goodbye before I make my way out of the room and down the stairs to the dining hall. When I get into the dining hall I make my way into the kitchen to find Mr. Forte already starting to prep for breakfast. He's an older guy. Probably in his mid to late fifties, gray hair with a bunch of dark age spots around his eyes. His back is a little hunched over from years of gravity pushing down on his spine.

He looks up and see's me but doesn't stop rolling out dough. "Can I help you?" He asks throwing some flour onto the dough and smoothing it out with a rolling pin.

"Um...yeah. My name is Spencer and um... I was just wondering if I could possibly get a job working the breakfast shift with you..." I say timidly. Knowing that if he said no my plans for doing something special for Ashley before school starts back in two weeks—would be ruined.

"Come 'ere." He says, still not looking up from what he was doing. I slowly make my way over to him. "Lemmy see ya hands." He says in some kind of southern accent. I hold out my hands for him to see, not sure of what my hands could possibly tell him. "You've ne'er worked a day in your life have ya child?" He asks and I shake my head. "It's not easy. Most people come and try to work for me 'cause they think it's easy... we'll it ain't." He tells me and I nod.

"No sir, I didn't assume that this would be easy. I'm willing to work as hard as I need to." I tell him and I see the side of his lip twitch up, almost as if he's trying to hold back a smile.

"Good." He says, nodding his head once. "There's a hair net and apron in the corner over there. We start every morning at 6:30am, don't be late. You will help prepare, set up and serve so it'd be best if you ate before we started or else you'll have to wait until everyone else has eaten. I pay fifty dollars a day, non negotiable. Now let's get started." Fifty dollars a day? I wasn't thinking I would get paid that much! Maybe I'll be able to do something even more special for Ashley than I thought.

After Mr. Forte showed me how to make fresh biscuits, we made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage, then he had me cut up some different types of fruit for a fruit salad. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. After we were done cooking everything, we had to set it all up out in the dining hall so people could choose what they wanted.

It's about ten minutes before breakfast starts when I see my roommates and Kyla walk into the dining hall. We never came to breakfast on time. We always caught the last hour of it, so I know they're only here early to pick at me.

"Aye yo, Carlin." Rachael yells from the door and then laughs. I see Ashley punch her in the arm and she mouths an 'ow' before pouting and Stacy kisses her arm.

"Looking good, Spence." Kyla quips—trying to hold back a laugh—when they reach the display counter.

"Thanks, Kyla." I retort. I know I look ridiculous in my hair net and apron. But I'm making fifty dollars a day. So I'm not gonna complain.

"Can we eat yet?" Madison asks and I giggle at her. I swear she was so much more pleasant when I first met her.

"Yeah sure Mads." She already had a tray in hand, filling it up before I even finished my statement. I shake my head and smile at her.

"I think you look cute." Ashley finally speaks. Her opinion is the only one that matters anyways.

"So do I." Stacy agrees. Okay, Stacy opinion counts too then.

"Thank you." I tell the pair of them, smiling sweetly at Ashley.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ashley asks, nodding her head in the direction of the door.

"Sure." I say, taking my hair net off as I make my way from behind the counter. "What's up?" I ask when we reach the door.

"I just really wanted to do this." She says, closing her eyes, leaning in and kissing me. It wasn't a rushed kiss or a kiss that said 'I really want you in my bed right now.' It was sweet and sensual, like in the short few hours that we were apart, she missed me like she hadn't seen me for days. I could get so used to kisses like this. Not that the other kinds aren't great too.

"Ms. Carlin would you prefer staying on the other side of this counter?" I turn around and see Mr. Forte standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his hand on his hip, looking expectantly at me.

"Um, no sir!" I say putting my hair net back on. But never taking my eyes off Ashley. "I gotta go. I'll see you after breakfast, okay." I tell her and kiss her lips once more before running back to my position behind the counter.

"No fraternizing on the job." Mr. Forte tells me as I pass him.

"Yes sir." I turn and say to him. His lip is turned up in a small smile. He nods his head before turning and retreating back into the kitchen. I smile a little to myself as the kids start piling into the dining hall.

This has to be the easiest job any one could ever ask for. All I do is stand around while the kids grab their food and refill the slots when something gets eaten up. The hardest part of this job is having to watch Ashley from across the room, eating and talking animatedly to our friends. Not being able to touch her or kiss her. Just having to look as she makes eye contact with me and gives me a small smile or a wink—teasing me. Now that's the hard part.

After breakfast was over Mr. Forte and I cleaned up the kitchen while the janitorial staff cleaned up the dining hall. This is the one place Ashley doesn't have to clean. Ms. Heevy said it would take hours for one person to clean this entire dining hall after over two hundred children have eaten in here.

After cleaning I left the dining hall and started up the steps towards my room—needing a nice hot shower—when my phone starts ringing. I pull it out and see that it's Mrs. Carroll.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey Spencer, it's Mrs. Carroll." She tells me cheerfully. I must admit it's good to hear her voice. I haven't talked to her for almost two weeks now and I've missed her. She's like a mother to me.

"Hey Mrs. Carroll." I reply equally as cheerful.

"I haven't talked to you in quite a few days and I wanted to see how you were doing." She tells me and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm doing better." I reply honestly. The last time we talked was the day she told me that I would have to stay here and we didn't end on a happy note. I know that she could sense the disappointment in my voice that day. My how things have changed.

"That's great, Spencer! Well I won't beat around the bush any longer, I have some wonderful news." She says then pauses. I guess for dramatic affect. "I've found you a home, Spencer!" She half yells into the phone. I don't say anything. I don't know what to say really. "I know that it took me a little longer than planned but better late than never right?"

"Um, Mrs. Carroll I-"

"Best part about it." She starts again, cutting me off. "Is that you can leave the Heart House as soon as today. The Beasley's are a really nice family, Spencer. They have two daughters that I think you will get along with really well and-"

"Mrs. Carroll..." I say, cutting her off taking a seat on the steps.

"What's wrong, Spencer? Isn't this what you wanted?" How do I explain this to her. I know that she's been working extremely hard to find me a foster family to live with and now I'm going to tell her that it was all for nothing.

"I like it here." I say softly. "I don't _want _to leave." I add.

"But Spencer, I thought you..."

"I did. But now things are great, I've made new friends and I..." I trail off, a smile creeping onto my face.

"This is about a girl isn't it?" Mrs. Carroll asks and I can hear the smile in her voice. I told Mrs. Carroll about my sexuality a long time ago. She was really cool about it. She even offered to talk if I ever needed to. I wonder if my own mom would have been as understanding.

"Yeah." I admit.

"Say no more." She tells me. "Look Spencer, I don't know if this opportunity will arise again, but if you're happy there, I have no problem allowing you to stay."

"I'm really happy here, Mrs. Carroll." I tell her.

"Okay." She says then laughs a little. "I've never had a foster kid turn down the opportunity to leave a foster home before. You're something else Spencer." She says still laughing.

"Thank you for not giving up." I say as I stand up from the step I was sitting on.

"You're welcome." She says and I smile. "Call me anytime Spencer. I mean it." She says in a firm tone.

"I promise." I say and she clears her throat. "For real this time." I clarify. I know I told her the same thing last time but didn't call once.

"Okay, as long as you promise. Talk to you later, Spencer."

"Bye Mrs. Carroll." I say and we hang up. I can't help but smile thinking of all the people in my life who I feel like actually care about me.

It's a nice change. A welcomed one.

After stuffing my phone back in my pocket I make my way up the stairs to the room. I walk in to find Rachael laying lazily on her bed and Madison on hers texting.

"Where's Stacy and Ashley?" I ask.

"Stacy went to work and I think Ashley said she was going to the study room." Rachael answers.

"Kay thanks." I reply as I make my way back out the door, down the hall to the study room. I walk in and see Ashley sitting in the back reading a book. I sneak up and sit beside her undetected. "Hey." I whisper.

"Spence," She says dropping the book from in front of her face. "You done already?" She asks with a smile.

"Yup." I say then lean forward and kiss her lips. Oh, how I've missed these lips.

"Good." She mumbles into my mouth before placing her book on the table and entangling her fingers in my hair—pulling me closer to her.

"Mmm." I moan into her mouth. Unable to hold it in. Kissing Ashley does something to me... I'm sure she knows it.

"I missed you." She tells me when she pulls back from the kiss.

"I missed you too." I smile and kiss her lips quickly. "Mrs. Carroll called." I say, remembering the conversation I just had with her. Ashley visibly tenses. She's knows that Mrs. Carroll is my caseworker and that she was looking for a foster family to place with me.

"Oh." Is all she says.

"She said that she found me a family. Some people called the Beasley's." I tell her and her face changes. She looks hurt and scared at the same time.

"You're leaving?" She barely whispers, dropping her head. She thinks that I'm doing what every other person in her life has done.

Well she thinks wrong.

"No." I whisper back and her head shoots up. She looks confused.

"But you just said-"

"I told her that I'm happy here, that I don't want to go live with some family. That I wanna stay right here with you and all our crazy friends." I say then smile.

"Spencer I-"

"You don't have to say anything. This is what I want. I wanna be here with you. I'm never leaving you Ashley. I promised you that I wouldn't go and I'm not." I lean forward and place my forehead on hers. "I'm not going anywhere." I say again, trying to really emphasize my point. She let's out a deep breath and we both sit silent for a minute. Eyes closed, foreheads touching.

"You're amazing Spencer Carlin, you know that?" She asks and I open my eyes to see her staring at me.

I smile and shake my head. "Not more amazing than you, Ashley Davies." I tell her then reconnect our lips in another kiss. A kiss filled with promises... one's I planned on keeping.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know it was pretty short. The next chapter is already in the works. Review and tell me what you thought. :)<em>**


	15. My Savior

**lovegun1983- **I'm truly glad that I could make your day. I hope this chapter is able to do the same. :)

**OneLiner-** You were definitely in the ballpark. I felt the story would be better served by doing it the way that I did, though. :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**JustAquietReader- **I really love reading your reviews lol. I'm glad I could make you _almost_ cry.

**JayJayxo- **Definitely aww material and there will be a lot more of that in the future. :)

**Rachel2020-** Aww, well I'm glad I could bring out those types of emotions in you. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoy reading your reviews, they make me grin like a mad woman lol.

**PurpleLover92- **Definitely means more Spashley on the way. I think that if Spencer would have chosen to leave, no matter how close the family lived to the foster home, her and Ashley's relationship wouldn't have survived so I had to do it this way for the benefit of the story. :)

**Brucas4ever- **I'm sure that Ashley is just as happy as you are. :)

**Spashley12- **They are pretty cute together huh, lol. Here's the next one for you.

**- **Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

**SoNfan1604- **Excellent memory, you'll just have to wait and see though. :) Glad you liked the chapter.

**pati1996- **I'm glad this I could make your day. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It's been a week since I got the job helping Mr. Forte on the morning shift, only a week and I've already saved up enough money to pay back Aiden and do something nice for Ashley. I don't see why Stacy quit this job freshman year. It's so easy and he pays so well. I don't see why any one wouldn't want to work for Mr. Forte.

–

"Spencer you won't believe what Ms. Heevy just told me." Ashley says, bursting in our room. Rachael and I are on the couch in front of the T.V, Stacy should be on her way home from work and Madison went out with Aiden—but they should be getting back soon.

"What baby?" I ask just as enthusiastically as she'd been when she came in. Whatever Ms. Heevy told her, must have been really good.

"She said that I can stop my janitorial duties, today is my last day!" She exclaims running over to me. I don't think I've ever seen Ashley this happy about something.

"Neither have I." Rachael mumbles under her breathe. Wait, did I say that last part out loud?

"That's so great baby." I tell her as she pulls me into a hug.

"Now we can have all day to hang out until school starts back." She says kissing my lips sweetly.

"I think we should celebrate your new found freedom." I suggest and she nods enthusiastically.

"What'd you have in mind?" She asks smiling.

"How about you rest and watch some T.V with Rachael and I'll text you when I want you to meet me downstairs okay?" I tell her and she just nods, plopping down on the couch next to Rachael. I know she spent the whole morning cleaning up the underclassmen restrooms and if those girls are half as dirty as they are in the dining hall then I know Ashley had a lot to clean up.

I leave the room and make my way down the steps to the kitchen where Mr. Forte and two other cooks are preparing lunch. Mr. Forte looks up from cutting and says, "What cha doin' back here child? Didn't I let ya off a while ago?"

"Um yes sir but I was just wondering-"

"I don't got no room on this here lunch shift if it's another job you're after." He cuts me off.

"Oh no sir, that's not it." I tell him shaking my head. I make my way over to him. "It's actually about um... well... I was um..."

"Well spit it out child." He tells me putting the knife down on the cutting board and looking at me.

"I was kinda wondering if I could ask a favor of you." I finally spit out and I see the side of his lip twitch before he picks the knife back up and resumes cutting some carrots.

"You ain't been 'ere a week." He pauses and shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "You ain't been 'ere a week and you already asking for favors, Ms. Carlin?"

"Yeah, I guess I kinda am sir." I respond timidly. He puts down the knife again, not looking at me. I can see the smile still playing at his lips.

"You guess." He mumbles under his breath, picking the knife back up and cutting more carrots. I don't know if that's my cue to ask him the favor so I don't, I just stand and stare at him—waiting for him to say go on. "Well speak it child." He says suddenly.

"Oh." I blurt out. "Well, I was trying to do something nice for my girlfriend-"

"Ashley Davies?" He asks, cutting me off glancing at me.

"Yes sir." I nod my head.

"Go on." He goes back to cutting.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for her and I was thinking of giving her a picnic. But it's kind of a last minute thing and my friend Sarah isn't here with her car so I have no way of going to the market and getting all the things I need so I was wondering if I could possibly... maybe...make us a picnic from some things here in the kitchen. I would totally pay for whatever I use, and you wouldn't have to-"

"It's fine Ms. Carlin." He tells me cutting me off. "Take what you need. Free of charge." My mouth drops open. I didn't expect a yes, let alone everything for free.

"Um... Thank you, Mr. Forte. I really appreciate this." I tell him wrapping my arms around him, he lets out a grunt as I squeeze tightly.

"You're very welcome now get what ya need and get on outta here fo' I change my mind." He tells me with a slight smile.

"Yes sir." I say quickly. Grabbing a basket off the counter to fill with things I will need to make our picnic.

"And Spencer." I turn and look at him. "Call me Bill please. Sir and Mr. Forte make me sound like an ol' man." He tells me with a smile, that I return warmly with a head nod.

After filling the basket with the things I wanted to use for our picnic I went and asked Kyla for some blankets and told her what I was planning and asked her to bring Ashley outside to the pond in thirty minutes so I could set up first. She happily agreed.

After setting everything up I sat out on the blanket waiting for Kyla to bring Ashley out, which could be any minute now. I turn from the direction I know they will be coming from to grab two cans of soda from the basket when I hear someones breath hitch from behind me. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face when I turn and see Ashley standing there—mouth agape—looking as though she could cry at any moment.

"It's so beautiful."

"Thank you Kyla." I giggle as I stand up and make my way towards them.

"Wow." Ashley breathes out. I place a kiss on her lips when I reach her.

"You like it?" I ask, turning back towards the picnic I set up next to the pond.

"I love it." She tells me as I turn and face her.

"I wanted to celebrate you being free from your janitorial duties." I shrug. "You deserve it."

"Wait what? Ms. Heevy let you off the hook? That's totally unfair." Kyla whines from beside us. Honestly, I totally forgot she was standing there.

"Right now's not really the time, don't you think Ky?" I ask turning to her.

"Ugh fine! But we're soooo gonna talk about this later Ashley Davies. And you're gonna get Ms. Heevy to let me off the hook too." She says as she starts stomping away.

"I love that girl." Ashley smiles and shakes her head.

"I know." I tell her kissing her forehead.

"Spencer you really didn't have-"

"I know." I cut her off. "But I really wanted to. Plus, it'll give us some alone time. Something we rarely get." I say and she nods her head.

"How'd I get so lucky?" She asks leaning in, placing her forehead against mine.

"I ask myself that every night." I say before leaning in and kissing her. "You hungry?" I ask, pulling back. She nods her head and I lead her over to the blanket and we both sit. The forest around us, the pond filled with ducks quaking and frogs croaking on lily pads, and then her—the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's all so... perfect.

–

"Can I tell you something?" Ashley asks suddenly as she pops a grape in her mouth. We've eaten and now we're laying on our sides, listening to the animals sing all around us.

"Yeah, of course." I turn so that I'm laying on my side, she does the same. I see her swallow and take a deep breath. "What's wrong, Ashley?" I ask, stroking her cheek.

"If you weren't here..." She pauses and takes another breath. "Spencer, I was really messed up before you got here and I... if you hadn't of come, I'm not sure where I would be now..." She trails off. Looking up at the sky. "I think you saved me." She says turning back to me.

"I wouldn't say-"

"I was in a bad place. A really bad place and then you came along. No matter how bad I treated you, you continued to be nice to me and you saved my sisters life. I know that I say this a lot, but I can't thank you enough for that Spencer." I smile a little, still stroking the side of her face. It feels good to know what she's thinking. I think she's been so closed off from the world that sometimes letting people in can be really difficult, but I'm glad that she's confiding in me.

"Ashley I-"

"Wait let me finish." She cuts me off again and I nod. "I wanted to die when Sarah left." She says and my breath hitches. "I know." She nods. "I know it sounds bad but I did. I wanted so bad to just die in my sleep or get hit by a car or something, but then I thought of Kyla. And how I'm all she has. I couldn't do that to her. So I dealt with the pain... I've been dealing with the pain. It hurt to breathe, to smile or laugh... but then you came into my life. You brought me out of my dark place, Spencer, therefore you saved me." She finishes, looking me straight in my eyes.

"Can I tell _you_ something?" I ask, sitting up pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Yeah." She says sitting up, folding her legs into an Indian style position.

"I wasn't much better off than you before I got here." I tell her honestly. "I felt alone. Taylor had just broken up with me a few months earlier. I thought my life couldn't get any worse after my parents died but then Taylor broke my heart. She ripped it out of my chest and she stomped on it. After that, I started treating the Dennenison's like crap. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. Like no one loved me." I sigh and turn my head towards the pond.

"Do you wish you and her were still together?" Ashley asks suddenly. I immediately whip my head around to look at her.

"No." I shake my head. "I don't. If she hadn't of broken up with me then I wouldn't have acted the way I acted with the Dennenison's and I'd still be living there. Don't get me wrong, they were a great family and I love Aiden like he is my own flesh and blood but if I had of stayed there, if she hadn't of broken my heart, I wouldn't have met you Ashley. I wouldn't have come here and we wouldn't be here—together."

"I hate that you got your heart broken though. You don't deserve that." She tells me grabbing my hand. "You deserve happiness and everything good Spencer."

" And I have that. With you." I pause and try to figure out the best way to say my next sentence. "It's like you found my discarded heart, the one that Taylor just threw away like it meant nothing to her, you found it and you put it back together Ashley. It's like my whole life happened for a reason..." I pause trying to make some sense of my thoughts.

"Like everything bad that has happened, as much as it sucks, was meant to happen—meant to lead you to this moment." She says, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"Exactly." I breathe out.

"Spencer I wanna tell you something, but I don't wanna scare you away." She tells me swallowing hard. I nod my head and scoot closer to her. I've never felt so close to anyone in my life, and I don't mean in the physical sense, it's like Ashley and I were created for each other.

"It's okay. You can say it." I assure her. Wrapping my arm around her.

"I'm not over Sarah." She says quietly. I don't say anything or move. I just hold her. "Not completely." She adds.

"I know." I breathe out. Her and Sarah's relationship is fresh and I know it was difficult watching the person that she loves move to a different state. I honestly never expected her to _not_ be over Sarah.

"You're not mad?" She asks, turning to look at me.

I shake my head. "Of course not. I know that Sarah will always hold a special place in your heart Ashley. I'm not asking you to move on any quicker than you want to, okay?"

She nods. "You're too perfect, Spencer Carlin." She says and kisses my cheek.

"No." I say. "I just understand what you're going through." I add with a smile.

"You ready to head back?" She asks pulling away from me, starting to pack up what was left of the picnic.

"No." I tell her honestly. I smile when she looks back at me with a shocked face. "But I suppose we should, huh?" She nods and smiles wide.

"We can't sleep out here, Spencer. It's getting dark. We've spent almost half the day out here."

I shrug, "It's easy to lose track of time when I'm with you." I say and kiss her lips sweetly.

"I know. But sadly, I still have my night time shift of janitorial duties before dinner. It's my last day so I don't want to make Ms. Heevy upset and then she changes her mind." She finishes with a giggle. "But come tomorrow... when I'm a free girl." She pauses and kisses me. "I promise we'll spend so much time together you'll get sick of me." She leans in and kisses me again.

"Not possible." I retort.

"We'll see." She says with a smile. After packing up we headed back towards the Heart House.

It felt good to know that Ashley was feeling the exact way I was feeling... she's saving me, just as much as I'm saving her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. This chapter is going to be an important part of the story later on... Review and let me know what you thought!<em>**


	16. The Dilemma

**Chapter 16**

**Ashley's POV**

When is the right time to tell someone that you think you might be falling in love with them? I guess the first step would be getting over your ex, but then is it possible to love two people at the same time?

–

"We can't stay in bed all day, Ash." Spencer leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Yes we can." I say turning to face her. "I'm a free woman remember. No obligations, just time... time that I want to spend with you, Spencer. In this bed." I add with a smile. Since I barely get to spend any time with her since she got that morning job, I am going to relish this Saturday morning that I get to spend with her.

"It's almost noon. We didn't even go down to breakfast. I'm starving." She tells me with a pout that I lean forward and kiss away.

"Lunch starts in fifteen minutes. So how about we go down to lunch and then come back up to bed?" I suggest, wiggling my eyebrows.

"You know, school starts on Monday, which is in two days and all you've wanted to do since you got your new found freedom is lay in bed. Doesn't really make much sense to me." She says raising a brow, smirking.

"Well you, Spencer Carlin, are worth it. Spending all day in bed with you is the best thing I could ask for." I answer honestly, matching her smirk.

"You know," She pauses and sits up. "I think that if you're gonna keep me in bed all day, you should at least_ try_ and go to second maybe third base." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

I gasp and smirk. "Are you inferring that you want me to touch you Ms. Carlin?" I say in a joking manner.

"I'm saying that I shouldn't have to ask." She says, matching my tone. We stare at each other for a moment. Neither of our expressions wavering. She's good I'll give her that.

"Okay, we're getting up." I tell her, speaking first. I jump up from the bed and she finally drops her gaze and smiles.

"Thought so." I hear her mumble under her breath as she gets up from the bed too.

"Are you two done fucking now?" Madison asks as her, Stacy and Rachael all walk into the room.

"Looks like we have some competition baby. They've been in here for almost four hours. Impressive." Rachael says turning to her Stacy.

"No!" Madison and I blurt out at the same time. "No one's trying to compete with you two." I add. I look back at Spencer who has a confused look on her face.

"Last time when Rachael and Stacy thought someone was trying to compete with them, they had sex for like ten hours straight." Madison answers the question in Spencer's head.

"Oh." Spencer nods her head, registering what Madison was explaining.

"And that's the last thing we want...again." I add.

"Damn straight. Me and wifey can go for days." Rachael says as she plops down on her bed.

"We believe you, so please don't feel the need to try and prove it." Madison quips as she takes a seat on her bed.

"So if you two haven't been in here having sex all day, then what were you doing?" Stacy as as she takes a seat down on the bed next to Rachael who is staring at us expectantly.

I swear my friends minds are permanently trapped in the gutter.

"We were talking." Spencer speaks up, walking to her dresser to grab her bathroom things. "Ashley won't even go to second base." She adds with a smirk, causing my friends to laugh.

I fake insult and throw my hand up to my chest. "That hurt Spencer Carlin, just tell our friends all our business.

She shrugs and smiles before saying, "What? I'm just saying." She walks back over to me and kisses me before sauntering out of the room.

"She's different." Stacy says looking from the door back to me.

"Are you sure you two haven't had sex yet?" Rachael asks with a smile on her face.

I shake my head and roll my eyes at her, getting up from Spencer's bed to walk to my dresser. "I'm pretty sure that's something I would remember, Rach." I tell her as I grab my bathroom stuff.

"I'm just saying, that's a different Spencer from the one that got here a month ago."

"And how would you know? When do you ever come from between Stacy's legs." I quip and get a pillow thrown at me.

"Low blow, Davies." Rachael smiles as I dodge the pillow.

"Mind your own then, Black." I retort, head roll and all. "I'm gonna go join my _girlfriend_ in the bathroom, we'll meet you guys down at lunch." I tell them opening the door to head out.

"No first time sex in the shower, the first time should be magical." I hear Rachael say as I shut the door. I shake my head and smile the entire walk to the bathroom.

–

"Aiden says he wants to hang today." Madison says as we all sit down, trays in hand, at our usual table.

"Does that boy have no life?" Rachael says jokingly.

"Yeah, he just wants to spend it with Madison." Stacy coos, causing Madison to flush and Spencer and I to giggle.

"Shut it Stace." Madison says picking up her fork and shoveling some of her salad into her mouth.

"What does he want to do?" Spencer asks.

Madison shrugs, swallowing the food in her mouth before answering. "He didn't say. He just said he'd be by around one."

"I'm down." I speak up.

"Me too." Spencer agrees.

"Stace and I are gonna stay here and um... study." Rach says, turning to Stacy. I'm pretty sure they're having a conversation with just their eyes. Rachael is saying, "Please let's just stay here and fuck." Stacy replies, "But I wanna go out with our friends and not have sex for a change." Rachael says back, "Fuck that! I wanna do naughty things to you." Of course Stacy agrees to that. Who wouldn't?

"Yeah, we're just gonna stay." Stacy says. See, what'd I tell you?"

"Lame." Madison says, not even looking up from her salad. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that caught that eye conversation they just had. "You guys can have sex some other time." She adds, Madison just knows them to well.

"Don't even go there, Madison." Rachael says, then goes back to eating her hamburger. Madison fakes a smile then continues to eat her salad.

"I love you." I lean over and whisper in Spencer's ear. She drops her fork and looks up at me shocked. What? What'd I do? Oh shit. "I mean, I um... uh...fuck. I'll meet you guys out front in ten." I say to Spencer and Madison then jump up from the table, dump my tray and practically run out of the dining hall.

That did not just happen.

–

This is what happens when you keep things inside. I've been wanting to have this conversation with Spencer for a few days now, but I never got around to it. I just told the girl that I'm not over Sarah, which I'm not, but I can't deny what I'm feeling for Spencer... I love her. But I think I also may still love Sarah. See the dilemma?

"Ashley maybe we should-"

"No." I cut her off. "Not now." I say, scooting my body a little further from hers. We're in the backseat of Aiden's car on our way to...to... wait, I have no idea where we're going. "Where are we going?" I lean forward and ask.

Aiden shrugs and looks at Madison, "School starts on Monday. I just wanted to get out, I didn't really have a particular place in mind." Madison says looking back at me.

"So where exactly are you driving, Aiden?"

"I need to go to my house, I kinda forgot my wallet." He says glancing back at me in his rear view mirror.

"Oh." I say then sit back in my seat.

We pulled into to Aiden's driveway ten minutes later.

"Wow Spence, you lived here and you gave it up?" Madison asks Spencer as Aiden gets out of the car, opening my door then running around to the other side to open Madison and Spencer's door. Such a gentleman.

"Yeah." Is all Spencer says. I know the story, Madison doesn't.

"Hmph." Madison says as her and Aiden walk towards the house. "We'll be right back." Madison says as they go in. I make my way up to the front porch and sit down on the swing. Spencer comes and takes a seat next to me.

"We need to talk about this, Ashley." She says when she sits down.

I take a deep breathe and swallow, not really ready for this conversation. I don't know if I can explain in it a way that she'll understand without hurting her feelings.

"I um... I-"

"Spencer!" I'm cut off by a high pitched squeal and a small boy running from the house and jumping into Spencer's arms.

"Jackson, hey buddy." Spencer says, squeezing the little boy tightly. Who is an exact replica of Aiden... only shorter and cuter.

"Sorry Spence." Aiden says coming from the house. "Once he knew you were out here he wouldn't-"

"It's fine." Spencer waves him off. "What you been up to buddy?" Spencer asks, turning her attention back to the little boy in her arms.

"Mae Mae and me are going to the park later." He tells her. I must admit. He's adorable.

"Who's Mae Mae?" Spencer asks, standing up placing the boy on his feet.

"She's his babysitter, Tamia." He says nodding towards the house.

"Who are you?" The little boy turns and looks up to me.

"This is Ashley, Jack." Spencer speaks up before I can. "She's a really good friend of mine." She adds with a wink causing the little boy to smile.

"Ashley pretty." He says and I smile at his cuteness.

"Well thank you very much, Jackson." I bend down and kiss his cheek. He hand shoots up to the spot I kiss before he turns and runs into the house.

"I think someone has a crush on you." Spencer turns and says to me.

"Well I guess I should tell him that I'm already taken then huh?" I ask quirking a brow.

"I think I would be okay with you dating the both of us." Spencer replies as we follow an already retreating Madison and Aiden to the car.

"I'll keep that in mind." I answer with a smile. We all get in the car and Aiden backs out of the driveway.

"So, where to?" He asks as he drives down the street out of the neighborhood.

"I could go for some ice cream." Spencer speaks up.

"Yeah, me too." Madison agrees.

"Sounds cool." I add.

"Ice cream it is." Aiden says.

–

"So are you gonna tell me what's going with you or do I need to ask?" Madison asks and we take a seat in a booth. Aiden and Spencer are having difficulties choosing their ice cream flavors, whereas it only took Madison and I two minutes to decide. Madison going with cookies and cream and me with the delicious gummy bear flavor. "So?" Madison says breaking me from my daze.

"I told her I love her Mads." I blurt out. Her expression is exactly the same as Spencer's when I said it—shocked.

"Oh wow. Um... did you mean it?" She asks taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Of course I meant it Mads, that's not the problem. The problem is that I think I'm still in love with Sarah too." I admit bashfully.

"Shit Ash. I thought you were getting past this whole Sarah thing?" She says leaning forward towards me.

"I was... I mean I am... at least I think I am. I don't know what's going on with me Mads. I know that I have these really deep feelings for Spencer but it's like I can't not think about Sarah though." I say then sigh. Why can't life just be simple and easy?

"Do you think it's because you never got closure with Sarah?" She asks and I drift off into thought. Maybe she's right. Maybe my feelings for Sarah won't go away until I get some kind of closure with her. But how can you get closure from someone that's 500 miles away and won't even answer your phone calls or texts?

"I don't know." I tell her.

"Well you need to figure it out and fast because you can't just tell Spencer you love her then take it back because you don't think you were ready to say it." She tells me and I know she's right. I need to figure this shit out and fast.

"What are you two talking about?" Aiden asks as him and Spencer join us in the booth. It looks like Aiden settled on a Mint Chocolate Chip/ Cookies and Cream combination which is super gross and Spencer chose...

"Girl stuff." Madison answers him.

"What kinda ice cream is that?" I asks eyeballing her ice cream cup.

"Oh, it's um a mixture of gummy bear, strawberry and vanilla ice cream." She tells me with a smile. "Wanna try it?" She asks, dipping her spoon in the mixture and bringing it up to my mouth. I open my mouth and she sticks the spoon in.

"Mmm." I say as I taste the concoction. "This is delicious." I admit, once I swallow.

"I know." Spencer says smug licking her spoon - which was just in my mouth, might I add - clean which could qualify as the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed in my life.

"If you two are done having sex with Spencer's ice cream then maybe you'd like to join our conversation." Madison says. Spencer and I turn to her and she's smirking and Aiden has a goofy grin on his face, looking every which way but at us.

"We're done." I say then lick my ice cream cone seductively and I hear a faint whimper escape Spencer's lips. I'm pretty sure that wasn't meant for me to hear. And it only makes me lick my cone again.

Spencer clears her throat then asks, "So what was this important conversation we were missing?"

"Aiden wanted to know how I ended up in the foster home and since I never told you either I thought you'd might want to know." Madison tells Spencer who nods. We'll I'm bored. I've heard this story a million times. "I know you've heard it a hundred times before Ashley so you can just, I don't know, imagine what a naked Spencer would look like."

"Hey!" Aiden, Spencer and I all shriek at the same time.

"That's my sister you're talking about." He says making a disgusted face.

"I'm just saying." Madison shrugs. I look at Spencer who flushes red and shovels some more ice cream in her mouth, probably to cool her down.

"Anyways, are you gonna tell the story or what?" I asks Madison who just rolls her eyes.

"So I've been in the system since I was four. My mom was a prostitute and a junkie." Madison pauses. I know she loved her mother. Regardless of what our parents do to us... somehow we still manage to love them.

"You okay?" Aiden asks, rubbing her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." He assures her.

"No it's fine." Madison waves him off. "She wasn't so bad at first from what I can remember. I just know that she was never home, and sometimes she left me home by myself. She tried to sell me once, to buy drugs. That's how she got caught. She offered her body and when the guy wouldn't take her, she offered me." Madison says and both Aiden and Spencer breath hitches. "The drug dealer called the cops. Can you imagine that? A drug dealer with a conscience." Madison snorts at the memory. "Anyways, he left an anonymous tip saying that there was a woman going around trying to sell her three and half year old daughter and that's when the cops came and took me away. I've been in the system ever since." Madison shrugs and goes back to eating her ice cream like none of this conversation ever happened. She has that ability.

You know... to forget horrible shit that's happen to her or just sweep it under the rug and not let it affect her. One of her most redeeming qualities.

"Wow." Spencer and Aiden breathe out.

"How does she just act like none of it ever happened?" Spencer leans over and whispers in my ear.

"That's just Madison." I whisper back.

–

After eating our ice cream and just hanging and talking for a while Aiden brought us back to the foster home.

"Ashley are we ever gonna talk about this?" Spencer leans close to me and asks. We're sitting on the couch watching T.V, Madison is texting Aiden, Kyla is laying on the floor by the couch and Stacy and Rachael are making out on Rachael's bed.

"Talk about what?" Kyla lifts up from the floor and asks. Wow, noisy much? I grab Spencer by the hand and lead her out the room into the hall, shutting the door behind us.

"Are you gonna talk now?" She asks leaning against the wall.

"I don't know what to say Spencer." I admit truthfully.

"You told me that you loved me... did you mean it?" She asks and I move closer to her, pinning her between me and the wall.

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Then what's the problem?" She asks, confusion evident in her tone. I step back and look down. I don't know how or if I should even say these next words. I don't want to push her too far over the edge about this Sarah situation.

"It's complicated." I settle on.

"It's complicated?" She asks, quirking a brow. "You told me you loved me, then practically ran away from me and now you won't talk about it because it's complicated?" I nod my head, not knowing what else to say. "That isn't gonna work for me Ashley." She tells me grabbing my hand, pulling me closer to her.

"I don't know what to tell you, Spencer."

"How about the truth." She says softly, not in a harsh tone. Just a concerned one.

"I don't want to keep talking about her." I say just as softly.

"So this is about Sarah?" She asks, biting the corner of her lip. I nod my head. "Ashley," She pauses and sighs. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me, about anything. I know that Sarah meant a lot to you, and I know you're still not over her, but you can talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling." She says lifting my hand to her lips—kissing it.

"I like you a lot, Spencer." I pause and she drops her head. Liking someone a lot and loving them are two different things. "I mean... I think I love you. I know that I have extremely deep feelings for you and I would do anything for you, to me that's love. So yes... I love you. But, I'm... I... um." I pause and bite my lip. "I think I'm still in love with Sarah, too." I finally get out. I try and gauge her reaction but her face is blank. Like what I said hadn't affected her at all. "Spencer?" I question. Wanting her to say something... anything.

"But she's not here, is she?" She asks with a smile. "The relationship you had with Sarah is always gonna be a part of you Ashley and I get that. I'm not trying to erase her from your memory. I know that it's gonna take time for you to move forward and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. As long as you know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, Ashley." She finishes, kissing my cheek and pulling back with a smile.

"You're just so... you... ugh!" I can't get my words out so I just pull her into a tight hug. "I'm so lucky to have you, Spencer." I whisper in her ear. "Come on, lets go back inside." I say pulling back from the hug and walking to our door.

"Ashley." She says as I'm about to open the door.

"Hmm?" I turn and look at her. She looks as though she's in deep thought, then her face breaks into a smile.

"I love you, too." She says before stepping past me into the room. Leaving me in the doorway, grining like an idiot.

She loves me too!

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! :) Review and let me know.<em>


	17. Old Places, New Memories

**Chapter 17**

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I roll over and whisper in Ashley's ear as she stirs.

"Mm morning." She mumbles out.

"Did you want to go down to breakfast or did you wanna stay in bed until lunch again, like yesterday?" I tease with a smile, as she turns and faces me.

"I'm perfectly comfy in this bed with you." She smiles then kisses my lips.

"Everyone's already gone down. I think if we continue to stay in bed all day we're gonna make this a habit and miss all of our morning classes when school starts back tomorrow." I tell her as she cuddles closer to me, nuzzling her face into my neck.

"And I'm okay with that." She whispers and kisses my neck.

"We should get up." I tell her, trying to pull myself from her.

"Nooooo. Let's _not_ get up." She whines, pulling me back into her.

"We have to get up. I have plans for us today." I finally tell her.

"What?" She asks sitting up.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere." I shrug. "No biggie." I say as she finally lets me go. "Now get up and get dressed lazy pants."

"I've been Ms. Heevy's slave for almost a month now. I _so_ deserve to be lazy." She tells me with a smile as she gets out of bed. "I'm gonna go shower." She pauses and looks at me. "Did you-"

"I already showered when you were sleeping." I tell her smiling. Ashley and I showering together probably isn't the best idea yet anyways, I don't know if I'm ready to take it to that level with her yet. I know she's kinda made it clear that she isn't. She barely even touches me.

"Okay well, I'll meet you down at breakfast then." She says walking over to her dresser and grabbing her things.

"Okay." I nod and she leaves the room.

I make my way down to the dining hall, grab my breakfast and head over to our usual table.

"Hey guys." I greet my friends as I sit down.

"Hey, you and Ashley done making babies." Rachael quips, stifling a laugh.

"Ha ha." I fake a smile in her direction.

"Stacy you work today?" I ask before taking a bite of my apple.

"Nope. I'm off until next week actually. First week of school and all. Why what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your car for the day. I wanna take Ashley somewhere."

"Yeah, sure." She answers without hesitation. I never knew what it felt like to have real friends until I met these girls.

"Where are you taking her?" Madison looks up from her cell phone and asks.

"I'm not sure yet. Today was the whole reason I got the job with Mr. Forte but I hadn't thought the plan all the way through. Plus, I didn't expect him to pay me so much. Speaking of which, Stace, I can't for the life of me figure out why you quit that job freshman year, it's so easy." I tell her and her and Rachael share a look.

"She discovered morning sex." Madison answers for her, not looking up from her phone.

"Apparently it's the best kind." Kyla jokes.

"Tis true." Rachael says seriously before kissing Stacy and going back to her food. I shake my head and smile at my friends.

"You should take her to Sandy Beach Amusement Park." Kyla speaks up, not lifting her head up from her food.

"Is it fun there?" I ask. I never been, but I'd heard of it.

"I don't know. I never been." She tells me, in a soft voice.

"Then why would you suggest it?" I ask confused at why she would be telling me to take Ashley to a place she's never even been to. It could be a colossal waste of time.

"Our mom used to take her there when she was little. She said it's pretty much the best memories she had of her." Kyla tells me, her voice laced with sadness. I look around and see everyone staring at Kyla with sadness in their eyes.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Stacy says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it does." I finally find my voice again. "Thanks Ky." I tell her and she nods and gives me a small smile.

"What's up guys?" Ashley asks as she joins us at the table. She takes a seat next to me and kisses my cheek. Everyone mumbles a hello. "Ooookay." Ashley says looking around at all our friends. "Anyway, that shower felt so glorious." She leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I'm sure it would have been better if Spencer was in there with you." Rachael says wiggling her eyebrows at us.

"Stay outta that." Stacy says hitting her girlfriend on the arm.

"What? I'm just saying!" Rachael says smiling.

"I'm sure you were." Ashley says lightly.

"After you eat we can go." I tell Ashley as everyone goes back to their food.

"I'm not really hungry. We can leave now if you want."

"Yeah, okay." I nod my head. "Well see you guys later." I tell our friends as we both get up from the table.

"Okay." They all say in unison.

"The keys are in the jar on my dresser." Stacy says as Ashley goes and dumps our trays.

"Kay. Thanks again." I give her an appreciative smile.

"Anytime Spencer." She tells me smiling. I nod as Ashley grabs my hand and leads me out the dining hall.

–

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going or what?" Ashley asks as we drive down the highway. I turn and look at her then back at the road with a smile on my face.

"If I tell you then it's not a surprise, Ashley. Why can't you just sit back and enjoy the ride?" I ask, turning to look at her for a brief second—smiling.

"Because, I feel like you're always doing stuff for me but I haven't done anything for you yet. It's quite frustrating." She tells me seriosuly.

"We have forever Ashley. I'm sure you'll think of something." I say and her head snaps to me.

"Forever sounds good." She nods and smiles. "So are you-"

"No." I cut her off. "Just sit back, we're almost there." I assure her with a smile. She's so cute when she's impatient.

About ten minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the Amusement Park.

"I know this place." Ashley says, taking her seat belt off and getting out of the car. I get out and join her on her side. "My mom used to bring me here when I was a kid." She almost whispers.

"I know." I match her tone.

"Spencer..." She turns and looks at me.

"Kyla told me about it. I just wanted to do something that would mean a lot to you, and I know that this place holds a lot of great memories of your mom so I just-" I'm cut off by her lips landing on mine. The kiss was sweet and passionate but also loving and grateful.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life, Spencer." She pulls back and shakes her head and I can see the tears about to fall.

"What's wrong?" I ask moving closer to her, lifting her head up to meet my eyes.

"You're so amazingly perfect and I feel like I don't deserve you. I feel like you deserve better than me. Someone that's not still in love with their ex girlfriend. Someone that can give you all of herself. Someone that's not me." She finishes, backing up from me as the tears start to fall.

I let a small smile escape my lips and close the distance between us once again. "You don't get it, do you Ashley? I don't want anyone else. We all have our flaws, no one is perfect, but you're all I want Ashley, flaws and all. I love you not in spite of your faults but because of them. You have to know that. I trust you, I know that it's gonna take time to get over Sarah but I trust that you love me enough to do it." I shrug and smile. "I don't know how else to explain it to you, Ashley." She smile and looks away. "Maybe we should go in before both of us start crying." I suggest, holding out my hand for her to take.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She says, taking my hand in hers.

We spent almost half the day at the Amusement part, riding rides, walking, holding hands, talking, and eating cotton candy. Afterward, we decided to go to this little diner near the park. Ashley's mom used to take her there after they'd leave the park.

–

"It was that booth right here." Ashley says pointing to a booth in the back of the diner near the kitchen.

"How are you so sure about this? It was over twelve years ago." I giggle as we take a seat in the booth.

"I don't know." She says shrugging. "I just... I just do." She tells me as the waitress walks over to our table.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Woody's Diner." A woman in her mid to late thirties, with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, comes up to our booth and says. "My name is Tara and I'm going to be your server this evening." She tells us handing us each a menu. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asks, taking her order pad from her front chest pocket.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Ashley says first. I glance at her and smile.

"I'll have the same." I say to the waitress.

"Okay, two chocolate milkshakes coming up." She says enthusiastically, before walking away.

"She's nice." Ashley says picking up her menu from the table.

"Yeah." I agree.

"So lets get back to how you're so sure this is the booth you and your mother sat in when you were a kid. Barely a toddler might I add." I say with a smile.

"I don't know. I think I've always had a thing for the sound of plates hitting the counter. I think I just like the sound of people working in there, you know?" She says not looking up from her menu.

"Ashley Davies are you on medication?" I ask jokingly with a smile.

She shrugs, "Maybe."

"Explains a lot." I say dramatically rolling my eyes and neck.

"Here you ladies are." The waitress comes back with our milkshakes, placing one in front of each of us.

"Thank you." Ashley and I say in unison.

"No problem. Just let me know when you're ready to order." She says and we both nod and smile before she walks away.

"What are you getting?" I ask picking up my menu, glancing over all the different choices. Do I want dinner for dinner or breakfast for dinner? So hard to decide.

"Well..." Ashley starts, glancing at the front of the menu then flipping it over to the back—doing the same. "Since you're not on the menu... I guess I'll have the steak burger." She says not looking up from her menu, but I could see the smile forming on her lips. "What are you having?" She asks casually finally looking up at me from her menu.

I smile and shake my head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

She quirks a brow and smirks, "I can think of a few things." She says in a low voice.

"Are you two ladies ready to order?" The waitress asks walking back over to us. Ashley gives me a small smile and I realize that I haven't even looked at the menu. While Ashley orders I try and skim over the menu quickly but not quickly enough because Tara is looking at me now, asking what I'll be having.

I look up and give her a smile, "One second please." I tell her and she nods as I duck my head back into my menu and look over the many different choices. While I'm looking I feel something moving up my thigh and I look over my menu at Ashley who has her head down, clearly trying to hide her smile. I look under the table and see her hand creeping up my leg. I look up at Tara who still has a smile on her face—clueless of what is going on under the table—waiting for me to order.

As Ashley makes her way further up my leg, I hurriedly try and pick something from the menu, just so Tara would go away.

"Um... I'll have the Diner special." I say finally.

"And how would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled!" I screech out in a high pitch voice as Ashley's hand reaches my inner thigh. I'm really amazed at how Tara has no idea what's going on when Ashley clearly has to lean forward to reach this far.

"Bacon or Sausage?"

"Bacon." I try and answer in my normal voice, but Ashley is making it really hard.

"Pancakes or french toast?" Oh my God, will you just go away already!

"Um... french toast." I answer, willing myself not to moan at Ashley's movements between my legs.

"Okay, well your food should be out shortly. Can I get you ladies anything else?" She asks looking back between the both of us.

"Uh... n-n-no. We're fine." I stutter out as Ashley finally moves her hand.

"Okay." She smiles and walks away.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Ashley with a smile.

"What?" She asks, putting on her best confused face.

"You know what I'm talking about you little sneak." I laugh a little at her cuteness.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Ms. Carlin." She says and takes a drink of her milkshake.

"Yeah, okay. You'll regret that Ms. Davies." I say with a smile but I'm deadly serious. She is so gonna pay for being such a huge tease.

Ashley and I talked for a while until Tara brought us our food. Then we ate, Ashley eating a little of my french toast and her insisting that I take a bite of her steak burger because it was just so darn good. After eating we headed back to the Heart House.

–

"I had such a great time, Spencer." Ashley tells me as we reach our door.

"Yeah me too." I smile and lean against the wall. She positions herself so that I'm between her and the wall, unable to move.

"No, you don't understand. This was probably one of, if not the best day of my life." She tells me seriously, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm glad I could do-" I try but she cuts me off with her lips. Her hands are now positioned on the wall on both sides of my head. I bring my hands up from my sides to grip her face and pull her closer to me. I love how soft her lips are, I feel like I could kiss her forever. The kiss quickly turns heated as her hands drop from the wall and are now gripping the material at my sides, pulling me impossibly closer.

"I love you." She whispers into my lips.

"I love you too." I whisper back before reconnecting our lips. I let my hands get lost in her hair as she moans into my mouth at the digging I'm doing in her scalp. Ashley and I haven't have the 'when would it be right to have sex' talk. I mean, she isn't over her ex-girlfriend yet. I don't want to push her into anything she's not ready for and then she pulls away from me. Although it's extremely hard to share a bed with her every night and _not_ be able to touch her how I want to.

"At least have the decency to not steal our favorite make out places." Rachael says coming out of the room, with a smiling Stacy trailing right behind her. Ashley and I pull apart, both nearly out of breath.

"Hey guys." Stacy greets us. I wave but Ashley continues her banter with Rachael.

"How is that possible when you two will make out anywhere?" Ashley asks, faking a smile.

Rachael shrugs, "Touché." We all giggle.

"Where are you two going?" Ashley asks, looking down at her watch.

"Well you two were gone all day and Madison was with Aiden so we've taken it upon ourselves to have as much sex as possible before school starts back tomorrow. We were in the room most of the day and now we're bored." Rachael shrugs. "We're going to the study room, then the game room, then the junior senior lounge." Rachael says then wiggles her brows.

"You two are ridiculous." Ashley says shaking her head and smiling.

"True." Rachael says with a shrug and pulls Stacy down the hall towards the study room. I smile and shake my head at their retreating forms.

"I don't know what they're gonna do when they actually have to stop having sex to go to class, plus Stacy is gonna be working nights now. Rachael is gonna go insane." Ashley says laughing.

"Are they really that-"

"Yes!" She cuts me off as we turn to go in the room. "Last year when school started back and the sex had to be cut down to maybe once or twice a day, Rachael went of this tare, she was pissed at the world. It was so freaking hilarious. It was like how someone who was trying to quit smoking would act. I told her that she should really go to therapy cause she was acting like an addict." She finishes as we both lay back on my bed.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Yeah, I know." Ashley says as I reach down to grab the blanket at the bottom of the bed. "Spencer." She says softly.

"Yeah?" I ask, pulling the blanket up and over us.

"I love you." She tells me again as I snuggle into her.

"I love you too, Ashley." I answer just as softly. It didn't take long for us to both drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are awesome... :)<em>


	18. A New Kind of Family

**Chapter 18**

"Would it be wrong to skip the first day of school?" I ask Ashley as we get ready for class. After working a morning shift down in the dining hall I'm pretty beat. I would love to just stay in bed all day.

"Yes! You can't skip the first day Spence. Plus Ms. Heevy would have a fit. Do you want to get on janitorial duty?" She asks walking closer to me.

"No. I guess not, but, ugh!" I pause as she pulls me into her arms. "Now I'm acting like you. I wanna just stay in bed all day and hold you." I whine.

"I know. Me too. But we have to go to class." She says and kisses my forehead. "Especially since it's the first week. Maybe we can think about skipping a day next week." She adds with a smile.

"I guess." I pout and she kisses it away.

"Come on." She says pulling me towards the door. We grab our bags and head down to our class.

"Is anyone else already over our first day?" Madison says as we enter the class.

"Seriously? It hasn't even started yet, Mads." Stacy says smiling. Ashley and I take the two seats behind them.

"I hate school." Madison says sulking in her seat.

"I hate being away from Rachael." Stacy says softly.

"I hate when you two are apart for long periods of time too! That means we're gonna have to deal with the 'make up for lost time' sex." Ashley says, shaking her head smiling.

"Ugh!" Madison grunts and a few seconds later the teacher walks into class.

"Let's everyone take their seats now." A man tells us. I'm assuming Mr. Johnson. "My name is Mr. Johnson and I will be your homeroom, History, Science and Math teacher, so you will be seeing a lot of me." All twenty six of us groan. "I know I know. I'd get tired of looking at my face that much too. But it is what it is so let's just make the best of it." He says and turns around to the board. "Okay so, since it's the first day and this is homeroom we only have about ten minutes before your next period. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves for the time being." He says then writes World History on the board.

"Are we gonna have him back to back to back?" I turn and ask Ashley.

"I wanna kiss you." She leans over and whispers to me.

"_Ashley_." I say biting the inside of my lip trying to hide my smile. I'm sure I'm blushing.

"What?" She asks innocently. "I'm just telling you whats on my mind." She says then smirks.

"You didn't answer my question." I tell her, trying to change the subject.

"We have homeroom, history, then music and Art with Mrs. Spalding, then back here for Math and Science, then English with Mrs. Spalding."

"Six classes." I whine as I sit back in my seat.

"Yup." She tells me nodding.

"We only had four a day at the school I went to last semester." I say pulling a notebook from my bag.

"Well you might have had less classes but your last school didn't include me did it?" She asks with a huge grin.

"You're absolutely right." I return the smile and lean forward to kiss her.

"Ms. Davies are we back to this again?" Mr. Johnson interrupts us, just as our lips touched. The whole class turns and looks at us. If I wasn't blushing before, I'm sure I am now.

Ashley clears her throat and turns around in her seat to face him. "No sir." She tells him, shaking her head. She gives me an apologetic look before reaching in her bag and pulling out a notebook.

"And you must be Ms. Carlin?" He asks walking closer to our desk. I nod my head. "Well Ms. Carlin, as much as I understand young love, fraternizing will not be tolerated in my classroom during school hours, understood?"

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"Good." He says and turns to walk back to his desk.

"Look at you getting in trouble on the first day Spence." Stacy turns around and says with a smile.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool." Madison cuts me off. "He's just picking on you cause it's your first day. He's really actually kinda cool." Madison assures me.

"Yeah okay." I nod my head.

"I'm sorry." Ashley mouths to me.

"It's fine." I assure her. What did Mr. Johnson mean by 'back to this again?'

"Okay, times up. History time now. Ms. Duarte would you mind giving everyone a history book?" He asks Madison, who nods and goes to the bookshelf to pass out the books. "These will be your books for the year so please don't lose them or write in them. As you know, resources are limited, so please take care of these because you won't be getting another one." Mr. Johnson tells us as Madison finishes handing out the books.

The rest of school went by pretty much the same, although Mrs. Spalding seemed a tad bit nicer than Mr. Johnson. Each class is forty minutes and we have five minutes between classes and thirty minutes for lunch. With classes not starting until ten, which is obviously a plus, we're done with our school day by 3:15p.m, which isn't that bad either.

–

"Oh my God I missed you so much!" Rachael and Stacy practically run and leap into each others arms after class.

"Seriously, it's only been like five hours." Madison says, rolling her eyes at our friends.

"Shut up, Mads! You're the same way with Aiden." Rachael quips.

"Well I don't get to see him every waking minute of every freaking day!" Madison says dramatically causing Ashley and I to giggle.

"Whatever." Rachael throws over her shoulder as she pulls Stacy up the steps.

"Are they-"

"Yep." Ashley cuts me off. "Our room is not a safe zone for at least an hour. Stacy has work at five so they can't go all night." Ashley say shaking her head.

"I'm gonna go hang with Aiden at his house for a while. You guys are more than welcome to come." Madison offers as we ascend the steps to the first floor.

"Sounds cool." I say and Ashley nods.

–

"What did Mr. Johnson mean when he said 'you were back at this again?'" I lean over and whisper in Ashley's ear. We're in the backseat of Aiden's car on the way to his house. This question has been on my mind pretty much since Mr. Johnson said it.

"Um..." She starts softly. "He just meant that..." She pauses, like she can't find the right words to say.

"Sarah?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Because what situation doesn't always come back around to Sarah?

"He was just being... it's not like that Spence. Sarah had a class with us last year, although she was a freshman. Mr. Johnson taught tenth grade last year and um... Sarah and I used to..." She stops and looks at me.

"It's fine I get it." I nod my head. She drops her head and looks away. I grab her hand and lace our fingers to let her know I'm not upset. I was just curious.

A few minutes later we pulled into Aiden's driveway.

"My mom and dad are here, Spence." Aiden turns around and says to me. Ashley gives me a worried look.

"It's cool. I have something I need to say to them anyways." I tell them. We all get out of the car and go into the house.

"Spenceeeeeeerrrrr!" Jackson yells, running and jumping in my arms. "I missed you!" He tells me giving me a tight hug.

"I missed you too buddy!" I smile and kiss his forehead.

"Did you bring my girlfriend?" He whispers in my ear and I can't help but smile. I sit him down and move aside so he can see Ashley. "Hi." He waves and smiles at her shyly. His little crush on her has to be the cutest thing ever.

"Hey, little man." Ashley says bending down to his level. "How are you doing?"

"Good." He smiles wide at her.

"That's great." She says, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "It's good to see you again." She adds. He grabs his cheek and sprints off.

"You gotta stop doing that." I tell her smiling.

"What? I'm just being nice." She says, matching my smile.

"You're gonna kill my little brother, Ashley." Aiden says laughing a little.

"He's just the cutest kid ever. How can I not like him?" Ashley says shaking her head with a smile.

"He is quite adorable." Madison adds.

"Son you home?" I hear Phillip call out from the kitchen. I get nervous immediately. This will be the first time I've seen Phillip and Maggie since they let me go over a month ago. I have so much I need to say to them.

"Yeah dad!" Aiden yells back, taking off his coat, putting it on the coat rack next to the door, then doing the same with Madisons.

"Oh, hello ladies." Phillip says as he enters the foyer.

"Hey Mr. Dennison." We all answer in unison.

"Maggie and I were just preparing dinner Aiden, will you be staying?"

"Uh, yeah dad. I should be back in time." Aiden answers.

"Very well then." Phillip gives us a smile then turns to go back into the kitchen.

"Um... Phillip." I call after him. He turns and looks at me surprised.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Uh... would it be possible to um... talk to you and Maggie for a minute?" I ask lightly. He has no reason to say yes. I was never anything but rude to them.

"Of course, Spencer." He gives me one gentle nod. "Let me get Maggie, shall we talk in the living room?" I nod and follow him.

"I'm just gonna give Madison and Ashley a tour of the house." Aiden calls after us.

"I wanna go too!" I hear Jackson yell from his play room.

"Maggie." Phillip says as we enter the kitchen. She looks up from her cutting board and looks at me.

"Hello Spencer." She greets me and I smile a small smile at her.

"Spencer would like a word with us dear... in the living room." Phillip tells his wife, who puts the knife down she was using to cut vegetables and walks around the counter—following us to the living room. They both take a seat on the couch and I sit in a chair across from them. "We're all ears, Spencer." Phillip tells me with a smile.

I clear my throat and try to gather all y thoughts. I have so much to say to them. So much to apologize for. "I just wanted to um...well...I know that I wasn't always the easiest person to deal with, and I know that you guys could have given up on me long before you did. Hell..." I break off, getting a look from Phillip, Maggie wincing at my choice of vocabulary. "I mean, heck, you guys didn't even have to take me in, in the first place. I just wanted to say how thankful I am for everything that you two have done for me. And that I'm sorry I put you through so much sh..stuff." Phillip gives me a genuine smile as I finish. Like he'd known all along what I wanted to say and was grateful that I said it.

"We know that you've had it hard, Spencer. I can't imagine what it must be like for you, losing your parents at such a young age. And going from home to home couldn't have been easy either. We hoped that you would find solace in our home...within our family, but as the weeks went on we realized that you weren't happy here. We just wanted you to be happy, Spencer." Phillip pauses, grabbing on to his wife's hand.

"We felt like you weren't happy here. That saddened us. We didn't want to see you go." Maggie chimes in.

"I was happy here. I..." I pause and drop my head. I hadn't exactly had the sexuality talk with the Dennisons. As far as I knew Aiden was the only one that knew about my sexual orientation.

"We know about Taylor." Phillip speaks up. I lift my head to look at them. How? "These walls aren't exactly sound proof." Phillips adds with a smile.

"Aiden told us about the breakup. Phillip and I put two and two together and realized that it happened around the time you started lashing out." Maggie says.

"I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you guys." I admit truthfully.

"We know." Phillips smiles and nods. "And that's why we've given Mrs. Carroll a call. We informed her that if you'll have us, we want you to come back and live with us." He adds and my mouth drops open. How, after all the things I put them through, could they want me to come and stay with them again?

"I...I don't...I don't know what to say." I admit.

Phillips smiles a bit and shakes his head. "Understandable. You can think it over for a while. We'll be right here." I immediately think of Ashley. I couldn't just leave her there. I mean yes, I could come visit her often with Aiden having a car and all but it just wouldn't be the same. I like sleeping in the bed with her and waking up to her every morning. I like being able to kiss her anytime I want. Being able to physically reach out and touch her anytime I want. Being able to see her anytime I want.

"I can't." I say softly.

I look up and see Phillip and Maggie smiling. "Ashley, I'm assuming?" Phillip asks.

I smile and nod. "Yes." I breathe out.

Phillip sighs. "No changing your mind I suppose?"

I smile again, this time shaking my head. "I'm afraid not. I kinda love her." I tell them honestly.

"Love huh?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Well, if you're happy, then we're happy." Phillip tells me standing up from the couch, followed by Maggie.

"I'm really happy. I'd um... I'd really like it if you guys would meet her." I tell them with a smile.

They both let the biggest smiles escape their lips as they nod their heads. "We'd love to." Maggie says. I whip out my phone and text her to come to the living room because I'm not sure what part of the house Aiden is showing them. As far as Aiden is concerned they could be anywhere.

"Spence you okay?" She asks coming around the corner, not looking up from her phone. "Oh." She says when she finally looks up and see a smiling Phillip and Maggie standing across from and smiling me.

"Perfectly fine." I tell her. "I just wanted you to meet Phillip and Maggie, officially that is."

"Okay." She says, giving me a confused look that I ignore and get on with the introductions.

"Maggie, Phillip this is my girlfriend Ashley, Ashley these are my..." I pause, realizing I was about to call the Dennisons my parents. Phillip caught it.

"It's okay Spencer, we can be that if that's what you want. Or we can just be Maggie and Phillip. Or even Mr. and Mrs. Dennison. It's totally up to you." He tells me and I think about it only for a quick second before I make my decision.

"Ashley," I turn back to her and say. "These are my parents, Maggie and Phillip." I turn and look at a smiling Maggie and Phillip. They both reach out to shake Ashley's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Ashley." Maggie says as she shakes her hand and Phillip says the same.

"Likewise." Ashley smiles warmly. "I guess I probably should of asked if I could date your daughter first before doing so huh?" Ashley's asks giggling nervously. Maggie, Phillip and I can't help but smile at her.

"It's perfectly okay Ashley. Spencer says that she loves you, so that's all that matters." Phillips tells her.

"I love her too. Like um... like a lot." Ashley stutters over her words and I can't help but giggle at her cuteness right now. It's like me saying the word parents has totally changed her thought process. I guess since she's never had to actually deal with talking to another girlfriends parent's this is kinda weird.

"I'm sure you do, Ashley." Phillip says with a smile.

"Ashley you disappea- oh." Aiden says coming around the corner. "They got you huh?" Aiden asks seriously like anyone has any idea what he's talking about.

"Ashley you left." Jackson pouts and whines, running and grabbing a hold of Ashley's leg.

"I know buddy I'm sorry. Your sister needed me for a second." She tells him picking him up into her arms.

"Uh-oh. Looks like someone has their first crush." Maggie shakes her head and smiles at her youngest son.

"Well it seems as though we need to set three more places for dinner, that is if you girls would like to stay." Phillip offers.

"Of course." We all nod.

"Very well. Maggie and I will finish up dinner. We'll let you know when it's ready. Jackson you wanna help buddy?" Jackson nods enthusiastically from Ashley's arms. "Okay, come on." Phillip says and Jackson practically leaps from Ashley's arms and follows his parent's into the kitchen.

"I guess we just found something he likes more than you." I tell Ashley playfully and we connect hands and walk towards Aiden and Madison.

"What just happened?" Aiden asks, quirking a brow.

"They asked me to come and live with you guys again." I tell him smiling. Ashley's eyes immediately shoot to mine. "I told them that I was in love with my incredibly hot girlfriend and I couldn't bare to leave her." I say with a smile.

"You so didn't say it like that." Madison speaks up.

"Okay, so I didn't say it like that. But, I did say that I love you and I wanna be wherever you are and right now you're at the Heart House so that's where I want to be." I tell her and she kisses my cheek sweetly.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." She tells me.

"It's easy when that 'anyone' is you." I tell her honestly. We stare at each other and smile until someone clears their throat.

"Are you two gonna stand their and make googly eyes at each other all day or did you want to go play some games until dinner?" Aiden asks making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, you guys are sickening." Madison adds.

"You know..." I start as we head towards the family room. "Jealousy is a disease... I really hope you two get well soon." I say with a smile.

"Haha. You're quite the comedian Spence." Madison fakes a smile.

"I thought it was quite good." Ashley tells me placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You would." Aiden says rolling his eyes.

"Don't be jealous that my girlfriend is hotter than yours big bro." I say quickly then take off towards the family room.

"You are so dead Spencer." I heard being yelled after me from both Aiden and Madison.

_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life._

* * *

><p><em>I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Comment and let me know your thoughts. :)<em>


	19. All At Once

_To everyone who's wondering... no, I'm not almost done with the story just yet, so no worries. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"I'm so happy today is Friday." I whisper in Spencer's ear as Mrs. Spalding goes on and on about something dealing with eighteenth century literature.

"And why is that?" Spencer asks, just as softly.

"Because tomorrow I get to wake up and still have you lying next to me." I smile at her as her cheeks flush red. I shrug and turn back around in my seat just as Mrs. Spalding calls my name.

"Was there something you and Ms. Carlin would like to share with the class, Ashley?" She looks up from her book and asks.

"Oh, I was just telling Spencer that I loved her." I say without hesitation, getting a laugh from the class.

Mrs. Spalding clears her throat before saying, "Well, if you don't mind Ms. Davies could we focus on literature now and love later?" She asks quirking a brow with a smile.

"No problem, Mrs. Spalding." I reply, smiling. I grab my notebook and rip out a piece of paper and write a note to Spencer.

'_I can't seem to stay out of trouble when it comes to you. :)' _I write and toss it to her.

_'You started it.' _I read, when she tosses it back.

_'Well how does anyone expect me to function in a class with a hot blonde named Spencer in it?' _I write back, tossing it to her with a smile. She stifles a laugh when she reads it and quickly writes something down before tossing it back.

_'We're gonna fail all our classes if we don't pay attention.' _I read when she tosses it back. I go to write again when I hear someone clear their throat above me.

"Ahem." I look up and see Mrs. Spalding standing over me with her hand out expectantly. "The note, Ms. Davies." She says looking down at me.

"Um..." I say glancing over at Spencer who looks thoroughly embarrassed, then up and Madison and Stacy who are trying to hide their smiles. I pick the note up reluctantly and hand it to her. She wastes no time reading it.

"I believe Ms. Carlin has the right idea." She says folding the note up. "No more note passing in my class or you'll both be repeating 11th grade English next year. Understood?" She asks as she reaches her desk, tossing the note in the trash, and turning around to get our responses.

"Yes Mrs. Spalding." Spencer and I answer in unison. I never got in this much trouble on the first week of school when Sarah and I were together. I glance over at Spencer, giving her an apologetic look and she just moths an 'It's okay,' with a smile.

After class we all headed up to our room.

"Ashley and Spencer got in trouble again today." Stacy gives Rachael the play by play of her day. They've made a habit of this everyday. If they don't go off somewhere to have sex they come back to the room and tell each other every single detail of their days. It's becoming quite annoying, although I guess I should be used to it by now.

"Spencer don't let Ashley corrupt you. She doesn't mind failing classes." Rachael says from her spot on her bed. Stacy cuddled close to her.

"Oh can it, Black! You barely passed last year cause you and Stacy didn't know how to _not_ have sex during school hours." I say faking a smile as Spencer cuddles closer to me on her bed.

"Haha, that's so true!" Madison joins in from her bed. "Maybe if you had of failed last year, you and Stacy could be in the same grade and you wouldn't have to miss her so much." Madison jokes as she flips open her phone to send another text.

"Damn she's right baby." Rachael says seriously, looking down at Stacy. "Why didn't I think of that?" She asks and we all giggle at her.

"Don't be crazy Rachael." Stacy shakes her head at her girlfriend.

"I told you she had mental issues." I quip to Stacy who can't help but laugh.

"Well she's my mental case." Stacy replies, kissing Rachael's lips.

"Stacy do you work today?" Madison asks.

"Nope. I decided to take a... me day." She answers as Rachael whispers something in her ear.

"You mean, you decided to have a 'it's Friday so let's start the weekend early with a fuck fest day.'" Madison says seriously causing Spencer and I to laugh. It's so true though. Stacy likes to do that some times. Take off Friday's so her and Rachael can have sex for three days straight. Those are never great days for us—the roommates.

"Ugh! Your jealousy is becoming too much for me Mads." Rachael says dramatically.

"What is with everyone thinking I'm jealous? I'm so not!" Madison says sitting up from her bed defending herself.

"Right." Rachael says slowly, nodding her head trying to stifle a laugh.

"Fuck you!" Madison says flipping Rachael off.

"Was there a reason you asked that, Mads?" Stacy asks, breaking up Madison and Rachael's faux argument.

"Before your girlfriend decided to be rude..." Madison trails off, Rachael licking her tongue out and rolling her eyes at her. "Aiden wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to that free concert in the Square tonight?"

"We were talking about going to that." I tell my friends. "Apparently The Fray is gonna play."

"Shit. That means it's gonna be packed down there. I wouldn't be surprised if people are already camping out." Madison says.

"We'll go." Stacy says, sitting up from Rachael.

"But I don't wanna." Rachael whines.

"Of course you don't." I say lightly and Spencer giggles at my side.

"I promise we'll have plenty of time this weekend, baby." Stacy ensures Rachael.

"Ugh fine!" Rachael says with a sigh. Spencer and I giggle at her.

"We should probably get going then. We can meet Aiden there." Madison says getting up from her bed.

"Yeah okay." Stacy says as her and Rachael do the same.

"You're mighty quiet Ms. Carlin." I whisper to Spencer as we get up from her bed.

"Well it seems my mouth has gotten me into a lot of trouble this week." She tells me with a smile.

"I know... I'm sorr-"

"Not complaining." She cuts me off, putting a finger to my lips.

"Maybe we should just stay here and have some... us time." I say against her finger, wiggling my eyebrows.

She lets a slow smile creep onto her lips, "Us time that includes..." She trails off. I'm guessing wanting me to fill in the blanks.

"Whatever you want it to." I smirk and kiss her lips, wrapping my arms around her—pulling her closer.

"Are you two coming or what?" Madison asks poking her head in the door. I hadn't even noticed that they all left.

"Are we?" I ask, quirking a brow.

"Yes." She says with a smile. "We'll have our alone time later, let's go hang with our friends."

"Fine." I moan out. "Yeah we're coming." I throw over my shoulder to Madison.

–

"Oh my God, there's so many people here!" Madison states the obvious as walk through the Square. I've seriously never seen so many people gathered in one place before. Not in Ohio anyway.

"Well what'd you expect babe? It's a free concert featuring The Fray." Aiden says putting his around around her shoulder.

"Operative word being free. It could have been anyone playing and this many people probably still would have shown up." Stacy says as we find a sort of empty spot and set up our blankets.

"Wow, what are the chances." We hear a voice say behind us. We all turn around and it's none other than...

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Spencer asks in a surprised tone. Like she never expected to see Taylor again in her life.

"Same thing as you, I suppose." The dark haired girl laughs and shrugs.

"I just meant that... I thought... you um... you told me you didn't like concerts because the crowds were always too loud." Spencer says to the girl. And yes, I'm aware of the fact that I know her name... I'm just refusing to use it.

"I guess I changed my mind." The girl smirks, staring Spencer up and down. I'm about two seconds away from doing something highly irrational if this girl doesn't hurry up and move along.

"Oh." Spencer says then looks down awkwardly. Everyone is quiet, not knowing what to say, while the girl practically fucks Spencer with her eyes. Yup, I'm about to lose it.

"Yeah, so thanks for dropping by, you can move along now Taylor." Aiden speaks up from behind me. I knew there was a reason I liked him.

"Nice to see you too, Aiden." The girl throws a fake smile in his direction.

"Oh, there's nothing nice about you." Aiden spits back at her and I don't even try and hold back my laugh. Neither do Madison and Rachael.

"Anyways." The girl says to Aiden then turns her attention back to Spencer. "It was nice seeing you Spencer. I hope to see you again sometime." She says smiling a facetious smile.

"Well I hope I don't." Spencer finally speaks up loudly. "And by the way _Taylor_." She says her name in an angry tone. "This is my girlfriend, Ashley." She tells her, lacing our hands. "I'm sure she'd appreciate if we never saw each other again too." She tells the girl, looking right in her eyes. The smile that was on the girls face disappears.

"Whatever." She scoffs before walking away.

"Yeah Spencer!" All of our friends shout behind us. We turn to their smiling faces.

"I'm proud of you, Spence." Aiden says walking up to her. "I know how much you loved that girl." Aiden says sounding disgusted with the thought of her. See he called her that girl too. I'm not not the only one opposed to using her name.

"Taylor is so the past." Spencer says and smiles. "Besides, who wouldn't want to put that behind them when they've got someone as hot as this one in their future?" She asks, nudging my shoulder with her own, smile still planted firmly on her face.

"I love you, you know that?" I ask her and kiss her lips.

"Duh!" She replies playfully.

"Okay, enough cuteness." Madison says jokingly. "Aiden and I are gonna go get some snacks, anybody else want some?"

"I'm fine." I say.

"Me too." Spencer tells them.

"We want some." Rachael says. "We'll just go with you guys though." They all walk off towards the snack carts.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I tell Spencer as we sit down on our blanket. She sits in between my legs with her back to my front and my chin is on her shoulder.

"Do what?" She asks, confusion in her voice.

"Tell that girl about us. I mean... I know that-"

"I wanted to." She cuts me off.

"I mean get that. I'm just saying, that girl seems like the type that can make your life hell if she wants. I feel like she's just gonna start showing up outta nowhere now, every time we go out." I admit.

"Yeah, she's the manipulative, sneaky type. I learned that first hand. But I don't think she'll be coming around anymore. Not now that she's seen how incredibly hot you are and how she's no type of competition."

"You sound so sure." I whisper in her ear.

"That's because I am." She says just as softly. "They're gonna be gone forever, you know that right?" She looks up at me and asks.

"Yep. That's why I said I'm good. So we could have alone time." I tell her with a smile.

"They're gonna miss the beginning of the concert." She says as some guy walks on stage.

"They'll see it." I say looking back for our friends, which was totally pointless because the crowds of people are blocking my view to the snack area. "It'll be from line though." I chuckle a little.

"Too bad for them." She says looking up at me with a smile.

"Hello everyone!" The guy on the stage says into the mic enthusiastically. Getting mixed greetings from the crowd. "We just want to thank everyone for coming out to this concert this evening. All the proceeds to everything you guys buy tonight goes to a great cause." He says getting cheers from the crowd. "We're donating every cent we make tonight to Bags4Kids Charity, which helps children transition from foster care when they've aged out of the system. So buy away my people." He says and chuckles. "Well without further ado, let's give it up for The Fray!" He screams out and the crowd goes wild.

"Hello everybody!" Isaac Slade, the lead singer of The Fray yells to the crowd. "We just wanna thank everybody for coming out tonight like our good friend Reggie said. This is for a great cause and we're proud to be apart of it. Now let's get this party started. This is a song that most of you probably know, and for those who don't..." He pauses and points out into the crowd. "Well shame on you." He says then laughs. The drummer gives a one, two, three count and Isaac starts singing.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

He sangs and the crowd goes wild. All at once happens to be one of my favorite songs from them.

_She is right in front of you  
>You begin to wonder could you find a better one<br>Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
><em>Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same<em>

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
><em>Maybe you started to compare to someone not there<em>

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_  
><em>Where no questions cross your mind<em>  
><em>But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt<em>  
><em>Much longer for you to sort it out<em>

"I'm so glad I'm here with you." Spencer looks up at me and says.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
><em>Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same<em>

"Me too." I say and kiss her cheek. "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." I admit truthfully.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
><em>Maybe you started to compare to someone not there<em>  
><em>Maybe you want it, maybe you need it<em>  
><em>Maybe it's all you're running from<em>  
><em>Perfection will not come<em>

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
><em>Sometimes<em>  
><em>We'd never know what's wrong without the pain<em>  
><em>Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same<em>

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
><em>Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there<em>  
><em>Maybe you want it, maybe you need it<em>  
><em>Maybe it's all you're running from<em>  
><em>Perfection will not come<em>

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
><em>Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another<em>  
><em>To another<em>

–

"That concert was amazing." Stacy says as we all pile out of her car and head back into the foster home.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been to a popular band's concert now that I think about it." Rachael says.

"How could you? The tickets are so freaking expensive." Madison adds in.

"There's another one around New Year's." Spencer speaks up, next to me.

"Do you know who's playing?" Madison asks as we enter the building.

"Some new girl, Christina Grimmie, I think."

"I think I heard of her. Some youtube celebrity or something." I say as we walk up the steps to our room.

"Sounds lame. Plus, concerts in the dead of Winter in Ohio... that's like asking God to freeze you to death. Oh God, won't you freeze my ass off." Madison groans out. And we all laugh. I swear she can be so dramatic.

"Then don't go Maddy. No one's making you." Stacy laughs at her.

"But you know if you guys go Aiden will be like he wants to go and that makes my vote kinda pointless."

"You're so dramatic Mads." Rachael says. See, what'd I say?

"Oh you're one to talk." Madison retorts as we reach our room. Spencer and I are the first ones through, laughing at our friends banter behind us. The moment I saw her and our eyes connected three things happened all at once. Madison and Rachael's conversation seemed to be drowned out by the sound of my heartbeat, Spencer let go of my hand like she knew exactly who this girl was and third, everything changed. I immediately felt like this day... this day that had started out so great... was about to end on such a bad note.

"Sarah?" I breathe out—questioning. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"Hello Ashley." She replies in that too familiar voice.

This isn't happening, I think, shaking my head and turning to Spencer who's facial expression right now is saying every thing but at the same time telling me nothing.

This can not be happening...

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to finish this story before school starts back on January 9th, so there's a big possibility that I will be updating every day until then it just all depends on the love you guys show for each chapter. :)<em>


	20. A Decision

_As promised... :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"Sarah?" I breathe out—questioning. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"Hello Ashley." She replies in that too familiar voice.

This isn't happening, I shake my head and think turning to Spencer who's facial expression right now is saying every thing but at the same time telling me nothing.

"You... you're here." I state the obvious. But honestly, I don't know what else to say. It's like, I'm in a dream, I don't know if it's a good one or a bad one, but I can't wake up.

"Yeah, I am." She tells me with a smile. She walks over to me and hugs me and it's like all the air just went out in the room. "I've missed you." She whispers in my ear and from my peripheral vision I see Spencer back away from us. I'm too in shock to say anything. Hell, I'm too in shock to even move. "I've missed you too, Sarah." She says mimicking my voice. I guess I was supposed to say that huh? "You did miss me right?" She asks, her tone becoming less happier.

What do I say? Do I tell the truth. Of course I missed her. I mean, how could I not. But Spencer's standing right here. And she already looks like someone has punched a hole through her chest. I know that she's been really supportive and everything but now that Sarah's here, and things are _real_... I'm not so sure Spencer feels the same way she did a couple of weeks ago.

"Sare I..." Out the corner of my eye I see Spencer flinch at the us of Sarah's nickname. It's a force of habit.

"What is it, Ash?" Sarah asks me smiling. "I mean, what? You have another girlfriend or something?" She asks again, chuckling. The room grew even more quiet. Like you could hear a pin drop and then bounce up and hit the floor again. I guess she didn't see Spencer and I holding hands when we walked in. I go to say yes, to scream it actually. I've moved on Sarah. You never once texted me or call me so yes, I've moved on. Meet my girlfriend Spencer. Like Spencer had done earlier at the concert. But my mouth doesn't move. My brain stops working.

I guess this upset Spencer because the next thing I know she's running out of the room and I'm still too in shock to chase after her.

"I've got her." I hear Stacy say behind me. But it should be me chasing after her. It should be me going to tell her that everything will be okay. That I'll take care of this and that she has nothing to worry about.

"That's your girlfriend isn't it?" Sarah asks in a low voice, barely above a whisper. Scream yes Ashley. Tell her that you love Spencer. That she has no place in your life anymore. Just say it.

"Yeah." I whisper just as softly, nodding my head.

"Oh." Sarah says sadly, turning and walking towards what used to be her bed.

"We're gonna um... go." Rachael says behind me.

"Yeah." Madison agrees and I hear them shut the door behind themselves.

"She's really pretty." Sarah says as she reaches Spencer's dresser. Running her finger over a picture of me and Spencer when we went to Fox Island Beach Carnival. We took pictures in one of those little photo booths. It took about five strips for the pictures to actually turn out right. We both couldn't stop making funny faces.

I silently make my way over to her. Just watching as she looks around at the area that used to be hers.

"How long?" She asks suddenly. I knew what she was asking.

"A few weeks." I answer. She stops scanning the room and looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers. "You never called or texted me back, Sare. Why?" I question, moving an inch closer to her.

"I thought I'd be best..." She pauses and looks up at me. "I was just trying to give you some space." She adds, looking back down.

I close the distance between us, lifting her chin. "I didn't want space, Sare. I never asked for that." I pause and sigh. "I thought that you'd found someone else. That you'd made new friends and forgotten all about us...about me."

"I could never forget about you, Ashley." She smiles a little. "I thought I was doing what was best for the both of us. I guess you were hurting just as much as I was. I wanted to call you, I swear I did. I just...I wanted you to have a chance to get over me."

"We never said that, Sare." I say raising my voice. "We promised that we'd talk, that we'd make it as easy as possible for us... we were supposed to stay together as long as we could after you left. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We never even fucking broke up. You just disappeared on me." I say as I feel the tears building.

"I know and I'm so sorry, Ash. I didn't know that... I just thought that I was doing the right thing." She tells me, as her eyes begin to water.

"I can't do this." I say shaking my head as the tears finally fall. I've cried enough over this. I have Spencer now and she makes me happy. Why can't I just tell Sarah this?

"I'm sorry." She tells me, crying now too.

"You don't get to be sorry!" I half scream. "You did this to us! I let you leave because that was what was best, but you not calling or texting me... how could you possibly think I'd be able to stand that. To be here without you completely?"

"I don't know. I was stupid." She says walking over to Rachael's bed and sitting down.

"You were." I smile a little. She smiles through her tears a bit too.

"I've missed you so much Ash." She tells me, pulling me into another hug.

"I missed you too, Sare." I admit truthfully. I can't deny that I missed her, especially in the first couple weeks of her being gone. It was almost unbearable. Then Spencer came along and she just sorta kinda made everything... I don't know better. "I love her, Sare." I tell her honestly as we pull back from our hug. It's something that needed to be said. I'm mad at myself for not saying it sooner.

"I figured." She says dropping her head.

"I'm sorry, Sare." I whisper.

"Don't be." She replies, standing up, I do the same. "We're leaving tomorrow night, um... do you think it would be possible to um...hang out tomorrow before I go?" She asks, hopeful. Her eyes conveying the need to be around me, probably for what would be the last time.

"I'd have to talk to Spence about it, you know..." I trail off as she nods.

"Yeah, I totally get it. Well, you have my number so... you know, just call or text whether you can or can't come." She says biting the inside of her lip.

"I will." I nod.

"Okay." She replies. We stand awkwardly for a moment before she pulls me into a quick hug then walks away.

–

"Ashley." A voice says to me. I open my eyes to see Stacy.

"Stace." I breathe out.

"Are you okay?" She asks taking a seat next to me on Rachael's bed.

"How long have I been sitting here?" I ask, not remembering anything since Sarah left. After she walked out the door I sat back down on Rachael's bed and closed my eyes. I don't know how long ago that was.

"I don't know. I just walked in the room. But I saw Sarah leaving about twenty minutes ago. What happened?" She asks and I have no idea what to say. Because... I don't know what happened. Nothing's solved. I still feel how I feel about her and seeing her only proved it.

Someone told me once that's it's not possible to love two people at the same time because you'll either hate one and love the other or you'll be devoted to one and despise the other. If that's true then what am I feeling? Why does it hurt so bad when I think about Sarah leaving again, and it hurts even more thinking about losing Spencer. She's been so understanding of all this. Beyond understanding. And I don't know where I would be if she hadn't come into my life.

"What am I gonna do Stace?" I ask and I can feel the tears building in my eyes again.

"I can't tell you what to do, Ash. All I can say is think about what you want in the long run. Who makes you the happiest? Who can't you live without? Who would you not _want_ to live without? These are things you have to figure out on your own." She tells me and she's absolutely right.

"Where's Spencer?" I ask realizing that the others hadn't come back yet.

"She's with Mads and Rach in the Junior/Senior lounge. I think you need to go talk to her Ash. Spencer's a patient, loving, and forgiving person but I think there's only so much she can take you know?" Yeah, I know.

"Okay." I nod.

"Okay. Could you tell Madison to not come up here for a little while and send Rach in here?" Stacy asks smiling.

"Sure." I let a small smile escape my lips. I make my way downstairs to the Junior/Senior lounge and find Spencer and our friends sitting at a table in the corner. Spencer looks like she's been crying. If I didn't feel like shit before...

"Spencer?" I say as I walk towards them. Madison and Rachael look up at me but Spencer doesn't. Mads and Rach get up and start walking towards the door. "Oh um Madison, Stacy asked me to ask you if you would give her and Rachael some privacy for a little while." I say and Madison sighs.

"Gotdamnit." She mumbles. "I did want to get some sleep... like before tomorrow." She adds with an eye roll. Rachael laughs as they both exit the lounge, leaving me and Spencer alone.

"Spence." I try again. This time she glances up at me and I know she's been crying. "I'm sorry." I say quickly. I never meant to hurt her. I never ever wanted that.

"For what?" She asks, barely in a whisper.

"For hurting you." I answer quickly and she looks away. I continue, "And for not telling Sarah as soon as she spoke to me that you were my girlfriend." I add.

"It was like I didn't exist." She says, her voice laced with sadness. "Like it was only you and her. It scared me Ashley."

"I'm sorry." I say again, sitting down and scooting my chair closer to her. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Honestly, I was in shock. I didn't know that... I never expected to see her again." I admit. "And now she's here and... I was just surprised is all."

"I saw the way she looked at you. She still loves you, and I know that you love her. So where does that leave me?" She asks as a single tear falls. I feel like total and complete shit because honestly, I have no answer to the question.

"Spencer I love you." Is all I can think to say.

"But you love her too." She says, her face hardening.

"I..." I start, but I don't know what to say. I don't know how to fix this. There is no way to avoid it...someone is gonna get hurt.

"I won't allow myself to be hurt again Ashley. I can't..." She says standing up. "Not after Taylor." She says and starts to walk away.

"Spence wait." I call after her. Getting up to chase her.

"You need to chose Ashley. You need to decide." She tells me. I rack my brain for an answer.

"It's not that simple..." I try and explain.

"Wrong answer." She says, cutting me off—turning to walk away.

"Wait." I say again, grabbing her arm. "Please." I beg.

"What Ashley? You've made your choice." She says as her eyes begin to water again.

"I didn't... I don't chose her." I say, my voice wavering—giving me away.

"But you don't chose me either." Her lip trembles as she comes to this conclusion.

"Spencer please... just... I just need time." I try and convey to her, but to no avail.

"I've given you time. I've been patient. I've dealt with the numerous amounts of things that always seem to involve or revolve around Sarah. So no... you can't have more time. I'm done Ashley. If you can't decide then I'm deciding for you. Chose her... your first love, the one that still has your heart. I'm done." She shakes her head as the tears fall freely and she makes a beeline for the door again.

Fuck! I think to myself before taking off after her again. Reaching her just before she makes it to the door. Positioning myself in between her and the door.

"I'm screwing this all up I know." I tell her and she tries to go for the door again. "Wait." I say softly. "Just hear me out." I plead with her. She stops trying to open the door and steps back—I take this as my cue to continue. "I know that this is fucked up, Spence and I'm so sorry that you have to be apart of this. I never meant for things to happen this way. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Was I just here to fill your time?" She asks in a voice a don't recognize. One that's laced with pain and disgust—borderline hatred.

"No." I say quickly. "How could you even think that?" I ask, moving closer to her. "Spencer I love you. You were like a burst of sunshine in the dark world I was living in. You brought me out of a really dark place and I don't know where I would be if you hadn't swooped in and saved me. Don't ever, not even for a second, think that you're anything less than that."

"Then choose _me_ Ashley." She says through sobs. "Be with _me_." What do I say? What do I do? Spencer brought me back to life, so to speak. I honestly can't imagine where I would be if she hadn't come to the heart house. I think I knew from the beginning that I would love her and that's why I tried and tried to push her away. I didn't want to let her in because I knew she could consume me... become a part me. A part that I would never be able to let go.

I can't let her go. I can't lose her.

"I choose you." I tell her, breaking from my thoughts. "I want to be with you." I say again, this time with a little more conviction.

"I shouldn't have even had to ask, Ashley." She says softly.

"I know." I breathe out, moving closer to her.

"But yet, I did..." She pauses and steps back away from me again. "I did and even though you had to think about it, I can't say that I'm not happy about your choice. I can't say that I don't love you and still want to be with you. After everything." She tells me.

I move closer to her, diminishing all space that she created with her previous action. "Never again." I whisper to her. "I promise Spencer... never again." I repeat, pulling her into a hug. "You're who I want forever Spencer. I promise." I assure her.

"I love you, Ashley." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, Spencer." I whisper back. "I need to talk to Sarah." I tell her. She nods. Understanding what I need to do.

Closure is the only thing standing between Spencer and I.

"I understand." She tells me, pulling back.

"She asked if we could hang out tomorrow... I told her that I would talk to you about it."

"Go... do what you need to." She says nodding, wiping the falling tears away.

"I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize what was right in front of me." I tell her honestly as I lace our hands together and we exit the Junior/Senior lounge.

"I forgive you." She says smiling.

_Sometimes you can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present._

* * *

><p><em>All the reviews I got for the last chapter had me grinning from ear to ear I swear lol. I really loved it! Thanks so much! Keep them coming. The more love the faster I update! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Show some love and the next update will be tomorrow morning. :) Love you guys!<em>


	21. Trust Issues

_I know that you guys are ready to find out what happens between Sarah and Ashley on their talk but I wanted to show you what Spencer was feeling about everything first... Hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"I don't know why I agreed to let her go..." I say as I throw myself on the bed.

"Because you're a great girlfriend and you trust her, Spence." Stacy tells me from her spot on the bed with Rachael.

"And plus this is Ashley we're talking about here." Madison adds in. "She's not going to cheat on you. She said last night that this was about closure, so I'm sure that's all this is."

"You trust her don't you?" Rachael asks.

"Yeah." In theory. "But, I don't trust Sarah. I saw how she was looking at Ashley last night. It didn't seem like she wanted to have a goodbye talk. It looked more like a sorry I've been M.I.A for the past two and a half months but I'm back now so lets get back together." I say in a pouting tone causing all my friends to laugh.

"Oh so you gathered all that just by looking at her." Rachael says, trying to control her laughter.

"Well, didn't you guys see it too?" I ask, realizing how ridiculous I must sound right now.

"Spence, Ashley has to be the most faithful girlfriend I've ever met in my life. She would never do anything to hurt you. I promise." Stacy assures me. I trust that Ashley is doing what she says she's doing with Sarah, but at the same time. I'm worried that she could still change her mind.

"Yeah Spence, you have nothing to worry about." Rachael agrees.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm just... I don't like the fact that Sarah can just waltz back here and practically demand Ashley's time." I agreed to let Ashley go for the simple fact that I know she would never move on and that we could never fully be happy if she didn't get this closure.

"She's just looking for closure, Spence. I'm sure you know how much she needs it." Madison tells me. And she's right. For the past month everything has always come back around to Sarah and it would be nice if my girlfriend could move on from 'the ex she never got a chance to really say goodbye to.'

"Yeah, I know. I'm just being a brat." I admit.

"Text her if you're that worried." Rachael suggests. "I bet she texts back." I don't hesitate to whip out my phone and text her.

_'I love you.'_ I send to her.

_'Me too.' _She sends back a minute later. Me too? I tell her I love her and she says me too? Okay, I'm probably reading into it a little more than I should but 'me too'? How would anyone take that?

"See I told you." Rachael says as she see's me reading Ashley's text over and over again.

"Yeah." I say softly. No need to let them in on my thoughts right now. I mean, I guess they're kinda foolish anyways. "Madison you and Aiden didn't have any plans today did you?" I ask and she gives me a look, like she's trying to read me. She can probably sense that something is wrong. Please don't let her ask me about it.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Kay." I reply then text Aiden.

_'Can you please come get me. I need to talk.'_ I text him. And not even ten seconds later he texts back.

_'I'm on my way.' _It reads. See why he's the greatest big brother in the world? No questions, no explanations needed just... him being there, when I need him.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Aiden for a while. I'll see you guys later." I say getting up from my bed. Grabbing my brag from the dresser. I didn't have to turn around to see the looks on my friend's faces as I left the room.

I waited for Aiden out front to avoid having to talk to anyone, but somehow Kyla found me.

"Hey sis." She says cheerily, sitting down beside me.

"Hey, Ky." I say, smiling a little. No need to take my frustrations out on her.

"Where's my sister on this fine Saturday afternoon? I haven't seen her all day. Why aren't you two together?" She asks, looking around like Ashley would just appear out of thin air.

"She's with Sarah." I say simply. I didn't need to look at Kyla to know her face was in shock.

"How...what...when...huh?" She asks, confused. Oh, I guess she doesn't know dearest Sarah is back in town.

"Sarah just showed up last night and um..." I pause, trying to decide if I should let Kyla in on what went down with Ashley and I last night. How we almost ended things. "She wanted to talk to Ash and um... I figured it'd be a good thing if they did." I finish with a shrug.

"But... she lives in Texas. What is she doing all the way in Ohio?" Kyla asks, obviously still confused at all the information I'm telling her.

"I don't Ky. I would like to know the same question." I say nodding my head.

"Wait, and you just... let her go with Sare?" Kyla ask bewildered.

"Why not? Apparently everyone thinks this is a good thing. That she needs this closure." I tell her.

"But Sarah's not... um... how do I say this... Sarah isn't the closure type. Ashley was her first and only love. I don't think you just get over someone like that." Kyla says standing up. Oh, thanks so much for the reassurance Ky. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have... ugh! I'm always sticking my nose in places it doesn't belong." Kyla says before running back into the school.

If I wasn't nervous before... I sure as hell am now.

–

"What if I lose her Aiden? I can't... not after everything." I tell him, laying my head on his shoulder. We're sitting on the couch talking. Mom and dad are in the kitchen making lunch, and when Jackson found out that Ashley wasn't with us, he went up to his room to play and hasn't been down once. I think I should be hurt. He used to love me once upon a time.

"You're not gonna lose her, Spence." He says shaking his head. "Don't even think like that." He adds.

"But..." I try.

"No." He cuts me off, turning and facing me. "She needs this, Spence. You know, like how when we were at Sandy Beach and you needed to talk to Taylor that one last time. To tell her off. To get closure. Well Ashley needs this now. She needs you to trust her and believe that what she's doing is for the benefit of your relationship." I sigh as he finishes, because I know he's right. I needed that one last conversation with Taylor. I needed to tell her that I was in love with someone else. It gave me closure from her. It some how liberated me.

"I just can't help thinking..."

"Well just stop." He says cutting me off again. "Don't think. You're just gonna drive yourself crazy thinking about all the things that could be but probably aren't happening with them right now."

"Ugh! When do you become the one that gives relationship advice?" I ask jokingly, pushing his shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe since I got in a relationship with a decent girl." He says proudly. I'm really glad I introduced Aiden and Madison. I'm glad they're both so extremely happy. "Speaking of relationships. Um... I think Madison wants to take the next step in ours." Aiden says sighing and flopping back on the couch.

"You mean..." I trail off, quirking a brow at him. "And you're not happy about this?" I ask, a little confused at his actions with the mention of sex.

"I mean, yes and no. You know me Spence." He says sitting back up. "I'm not that kinda guy that just hits it cause he can." He says and I can't help but giggle. "What?" He asks confused at why I"m laughing.

"Did you just say... hit that?" I ask, bursting into another giggle fit.

"So not the point, Spence." He says punching my arm.

"Ow." I say rubbing my arm. "Don't get mad at me that you..." I trail off when I catch his look. "Fine." I say rolling my eyes.

"Are you gonna help me with this or not?" He asks, a little more annoyed than before.

"What exactly am I helping you with, Aiden. This doesn't really strike me as a _problem._" I say stressing the word problem.

"So you think I should go for it?" He asks.

"I think that if you two are both ready for it, then yes... you should definitely go for it." I tell him with a smile.

"What are we going for?" Phillip asks as he and Maggie enter the living room with sandwiches.

"Oh um..." Aiden trails off, looking at me for help as Maggie places the sandwiches down on the table.

"For gold." I blurt out stupidly. "Aiden's tryna go for gold." I say realizing just how true that statement is. I can't help but laugh at myself.

"Oh that's good honey. Are you joining the swim team?" Maggie asks.

"Uh... I was thinking about it mom." Aiden lies, pretty unconvincingly might I add. Phillip doesn't look like he's fooled. He stifles a laugh and picks up a sandwich from the plate.

"Aiden go tell your brother lunch is ready." Maggie says, getting up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Jack, lunch is ready." Aiden yells from his spot on the couch. Phillip and I share a laugh.

"Well I could have done that." Maggie says coming back from the kitchen with fresh squeezed lemonade.

"Exactly. So why didn't cha?" Aiden asks with a smile, getting a smack on the head from Maggie. Jackson runs down the stairs and into the living room with the rest of us.

"Is Ashley coming at all today?" He whines out as Phillip hands him a sandwich and he takes a seat in his dads lap.

"No, I'm afraid not buddy." I tell him and he sulks back as he eats his sandwich.

"Speaking of Ashley..." Phillip starts and Aiden shakes his head vigorously as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "No Ashley talk today?" He asks a bit confused.

"It's just that... She's out with her ex today and I' kinda having a hard time." I explain.

"Oh." Phillip and Maggie say, nodding their heads. No one spoke of Ashley for the rest of the afternoon.

After lunch we decided to watch a movie. Despicable Me, which was quite funny actually. And afterward we played The Game Of Life, which I'm pretty sure Jackson enjoyed the most. We let him win twice. I honestly at one point didn't even want to go back to the Foster home cause I knew she'd be there. But I knew I had to face this... There was still a possibility that I could lose her. Who knows what her and Sarah talked about. Whether Sarah was able to get in her head or not. I could losing my girlfriend or I could be finally getting all of her.

* * *

><p><em>All the love you guys have been showing has been super amazing! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying it. Again, I will have the next update up tomorrow... depending on the love you guys show for this chapter. Thanks for being so freaking amazing everyone!<em>


	22. Consequences

**Chapter 22**

**Ashley's POV**

"I'm glad you called." Sarah says to me as we take a seat in the booth. We decided to meet at a little diner we used to go to, Stacy was nice enough to let me see her car after making me promise that I wouldn't do anything stupid to hurt Spencer. I know that I've hurt Spencer enough for an entire year after the way I acted last night, I don't plan on ever hurting her again.

"We needed to have this talk." I tell her lightly. I know that her and adoptive parent's leave tonight. They were only here to sign some papers at the foster home.

"I know." She nods. "You're here for closure aren't you?" She asks, dropping her head. I guess she was expecting this talk.

"Yes." I nod.

"Do you remember when we came here two years ago?" She asks with a small smile. "Stacy and Rachael couldn't keep their hands off each other and we got thrown out before we could even finish our food." She chuckles a little. "They were practically having sex on the table while we all ate our food around them." She finishes, looking over in the direction of the booth we always sat at when we came here.

"Yeah, the best part about it was that the manager was so mad that he didn't even remember to make us pay for our food." I laugh a little.

"Yeah. We always seemed to get into trouble when we brought Stacy and Rachael anywhere with us." She says with a smile.

"Things are no different now. They still have sex like bunnies." I tell her. We both laugh a little before it grows quiet.

"We were good together. Don't you think?" She asks looking me straight in my eyes.

"We were." I agree, because before Sarah moved away I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. But I hadn't met Spencer. And now... now I know that Spencer is the person I'm supposed to grow old with.

"I've missed you so much, Ashley." She says and I go to speak... to remind her that I wasn't the one that left and then disappeared off the face of the earth, but she holds her hand up—stopping me. "I know that I shouldn't have ignored your calls and texts. I was so stupid to think that not talking to you would be the best thing for the both of us... but you promised me Ashley... you promised that you wouldn't-"

"I know." I cut her off. "And I had every intention of keeping that promise Sare. But you left... you left and you didn't call or text me once. It's been two months and yesterday was the first time I've heard from you. Do you know how that made me feel Sare. I wanted to die when you left, but I thought that if we talked everyday and if I could just hear your voice even though I knew you were a million miles away, it would make me feel better. It would make the pain go away just a little bit. But that never happened, cause you never picked up your phone once—not even to see how I was doing." I shake my head as I feel the tears building. "Spencer was there for me... in ways you can't even begin to imagine. So I'm sorry for breaking the promise I made to you. But I'm not sorry for falling in love with her. I'll never be sorry for that." I tell her.

"You're the one that made me go Ash. Are you forgetting that?" She asks, and I see her eyes watering.

"Because it was the best thing for you. I wanted you to have a chance at a family Sarah. You've been in the system since you were a baby. I wanted you to have a chance to know what it feels like to have a real family."

"You were my family Ashley. And you just... you pushed me away." She says as the tears fall.

"I didn't push you away Sare." I tell her grabbing her hand across the table. "God, I would have given anything to have had the courage to make you stay. To beg you to stay with me. To not go... but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be that selfish. Believe me, I wanted to... but I couldn't." I tell her as I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I release her hand and pull it out and see that it's Spencer texting.

_'I love you.'_ The text says.

"This is all my fault." Sarah says and I look up from my phone at her. "I Should have just told you that I didn't want to go. That I wanted to stay with you." She says and starts crying again.

"No, Sare." I say getting up from my side of the booth, texting a quick 'me too' to Spence, and joining Sarah on her side. "You deserved to be happy. To have a family."

"Not if it meant leaving you behind." I wrap my arm around her and pull her into a hug.

"No." I shake my head. "You wouldn't have gone if I told you that I didn't want you to and you know that. I had to let you go."

"I should have just answered your texts or phone calls. Maybe if I had, you wouldn't have... maybe we'd still be together." She says into my shoulder.

"I think that the distance would have eventually became too much for us anyways. I understand what you thought you were doing, Sare. I don't really blame you for anything. I'm okay now. I hate seeing you hurt Sare, what can I do to make this better?" I ask, pulling back from her. I knew that with my choice came consequences. That no matter what someone would get hurt. I hate that it had to be that way.

"You love her..." She says rather than asks. "But I know you still love me too." I drop my head and look away. "Don't try and deny it Ash." She says pulling my face back around to look at her. "A love like what we had doesn't just... go away. If you can look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me then I'll leave and I promise that you'll never hear from me again." She says and I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

I guess deep down I know that telling Sarah that I don't love her anymore would be a lie. So I choose the next option. I tell the truth.

"You're right." I say and she smiles a little. "I do still love you."

"I know-"

"Wait let me finish." I cut her off. "I do love you and I'm pretty sure that I always will. But there's one thing that I'm even more sure about..." I trail off, looking down at my phone, reading the _'I love you'_ texts Spencer sent me over.

"And what's that?"

"That I love Spencer more. Spencer is the person I want to be with, Sarah. I'm sorry, our time has come and gone." I try and convey to her.

"You're wrong." She says trying to get up from the booth.

"Sare wait." I say as she pushes me out of the way and storms out of the diner.

"No Ashley. What's the point?" She asks as she continues to stalk through the parking lot.

"Where are you even going? Your parents won't be here for another half hour." I point out to her that she'd been dropped off and in fact had no car to get in and drive away from me angrily with.

"Away from you Ashley." She says, continuing to walk.

"Sarah please." I call out to her one more time and she finally stops and turns around.

"Why? Why do you even care?" She asks quietly, tears building again.

"Because, despite what you may think or how you feel about me right now, I love you Sare. You mean a great deal to me and I don't want to see you hurting." I tell her honestly.

"But you chose her." She points out.

"I know." I nod. "I love her Sarah. I don't want to be without her. I'm sure you can understand that." I say and immediately regret it.

"Of course I do." She says rolling her eyes before turning to walk away again.

"I didn't mean it like that." I say grabbing her hand.

"I don't think I can live without you Ashley." She tells me softly.

"But you have been, for over two months now Sare."

"But it wasn't easy. It was so hard everyday to see a text from you or to see your name pop up in my caller ID and not respond. I thought that I was doing what was best but I was just hurting you and myself. I don't want to hurt anymore Ashley." She says moving closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." I tell her softly, stepping back a little.

"Sorry doesn't fix my heart." She breathes out. I know this is all too much for her but she needs to know the truth.

"You want to know why I chose Spencer, Sare? I chose her because last night when we talked and I felt like at any moment I could lose her, the pain I was feeling—at just the mere _thought_ of losing her was too much. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I actually did lose her. In these short weeks that I've known her Sare, she's brought so much happiness into my life. She's filled this dark hole that I got after you left—after a month of you completely ignoring me. She filled that hole and I don't wanna be empty again. I don't want to ever lose her." I finish, releasing a breath a didn't know I was holding. It feels good to tell Sarah this.

"I guess there's nothing left to be said then." She says then turns to walk away.

"I don't want you to disappear from my life. We were friends at one point Sare. I would like to go back to that someday... when you're ready." I say to her retreating form. She stops and turns around, walking back to me.

"I love you too much to be just your friend Ash. I'm sorry." She says shrugging and shaking her head.

"If you love me you would do this for me."

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "I just can't." Is all she says before walking away. I drop my head, hating the fact that I just hurt an important person in my life. Someone I really do care about. How can you not after knowing them for almost your whole life?

After standing in the parking lot agonizing over the fact that I'd probably never talk to Sarah again in my lifetime I finally got in Stacy's car and drove back to the foster home.

–

"Where's Spencer?" I ask immediately when I enter our room. Stacy and Rachael and cuddled up on the couch and Madison's on her bed doing homework.

"She went to Aiden's." Madison answers.

"How long has she been gone?" I ask taking off my jacket and tossing it near my dresser.

"I just talked to Aiden like ten minutes ago, he said that he's on the way to drop her off." Madison says.

"Oh." I reply.

"How'd it go?" Stacy asks as I take a seat on Spencer's bed.

"Not as well as I'd hoped." I answer honestly.

"It's for the best Ash." Rachael says untangling herself from Stacy. "You love Spencer right? You want to be with Spencer, correct?" She asks and I nod. "Then you had to let Sarah go. I know it hurts and you feel like you let Sarah down but remember she let you down first and Spencer was around to pick up the pieces." She tells me and I know she's right.

"When did you get so..." I pause and quirk a brow. "Um... intelligent." I say and get a laugh from Madison.

"Oh hardy har har." Rachael says trying not to smile.

"What? I'm just saying. You barely passed 11th grade last year and now you've gone all Dr. Phil on me." I say with a smile.

"My baby's a genius, Ash. And don't you forget it." Stacy tells me proudly, getting a kiss from Rachael.

"That's right baby. And you know that was about sex. Not my grades." She clarifies.

"Um ew." Madison says from her bed.

"Shut up, Maddy." Rachael spits out.

"Bite me." Madison retorts smiling.

"Sorry you're not my type. I like my girls with a little experience." Rachael quips. Madison gasps and throws a pillow at her, which she dodges.

"Fuck you, whore." Madison says smiling. See an outsider would have taken this conversation between them seriously but we all know Madison and Rachael's relationship. Oh, I don't think I've ever told you. When Rachael first got here, she had a crush on Madison, until she found out she was straight—and I guess even a little while after that. But she got over it and became obsessed with Stacy. And the rest is history.

"That's what I have Stacy for, thank you very much." Rachael retorts. Stacy and Madison both giggle and I shake my head at my friends.

"Hey guys when um... when Spence get's here do you guys mind letting us have the room for a while...to talk?" I asks my friends who all nod quickly.

"Sure Ashley. We'll let you guys 'talk.'" Rachael says, doing air quotes to the word talk.

I shake my head and roll my eyes at her. "We're seriously just gonna talk Rach."

"You know..." She starts, getting up from the couch with Stacy. "Make up sex is the best kind of sex."

"We're not having sex yet though." I try and explain.

"Right." Rachael nods, trying to hide her smile. "Well uh... Stacy and I are gonna go have some make up sex in the Junior/ Senior lounge. We'll catch you guys later." She says wrapping her arm around Stacy's shoulder.

"But you two haven't even been fighting." I say confused at how two people who haven't argued once in over a year could be going off to have make up sex.

"Weren't you listening to anything I just said?" Rachael asks.

"But you two haven't-"

"Fine." Rachael says turning to Stacy. "I hate you. You make me sick... um... I never wanna see you again." She says nonchalantly.

"I hate you two. Stay away from me." Stacy replies with a smile on her face. Are they fake fighting right now?

"Are you two serious right now?" I ask, bursting into laughter, not able to hold it in.

Rachael turns to me and shrugs before turning back to her girlfriend. "I fucking love you so much." She says moving closer to her.

"I love you more." Stacy says closing the distance between them. Their kiss turning heated quickly.

"See what you did." Madison says shaking her head, getting up from the bed.

"I just..."

"You just started these two animals." She says rolling her eyes and making her way towards the door, maneuvering around Rachael and Stacy to get out.

"Guys Spence is gonna be here soon." I point out to them and they pull apart without so much as a glance in my direction, before Rachael pulls Stacy out the door to, I'm assuming the Junior/ Senior lounge. If they can even make it that far.

I shake my head and smile at them as I take a seat back on Spencer's bed... waiting for her to return.

–

"Ash." I hear a soft voice call out to me. I open my eyes and see Spencer standing over me. I must have dozed off.

"Spencer." I say sitting up. "Sorry I must have fell asleep waiting." I tell her.

"It's okay." She tells me shaking her head, sitting down next to me. We both sit there quietly. I guess neither of us know what to say really.

"Are you okay?" Spencer breaks the silence first. I turn and look at her, bewildered that she would even ask _me_ that question.

"All this shit is happening to you and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Yes." She says nodding. "Look I know that you never meant for any of this to happen, but we both knew at some point we were going to have to face the music... aka Sarah. I figured she'd come back one day. Admittedly I didn't expect for it to be so soon but I knew we'd have to deal with it one day. The important thing is that we have each other and no matter how fucked up things got last night, in the end it was us... me and you and that's how I always want it to be." She tells me, scooting closer to me.

"She didn't take it so well." I tell her honestly.

"I never expected she would. You're a hard person to give up. I know that first hand." She says, putting her head on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, when I told you to choose last night, I honestly had no idea that you would choose me. Don't get me wrong..." She says lifting up and looking at me. "I'm glad you did, I was just prepared for other outcomes."

"Prepared?" I ask a little confused.

"I was gonna fight for you. There's no way I was just gonna give you up without a fight." She tells me calmly.

"But you shouldn't even have felt like you needed to fight for me and that's on me. I'm sorry that I put those thoughts in your head. That I made you feel like for even a second you could lose me. Because you won't, I'm not going anywhere Spencer. I promise." I tell her and she smiles.

"Is she gone for good?" She asks.

I nod a little. "I think so. After I told her that you were the love of my life and that I wanted to be with you, she got pretty upset and stormed away. I didn't want things to end like this between us. I was hoping that one day we could maybe go back to being friends. We've known each other almost our whole lives, it sucks that she doesn't want to be apart of mine anymore unless it's in a romantic way."

"It's hard to lose the person you love and have to see them everyday love someone else." Spencer whispers to me.

"Is that what happened with Taylor?" I ask, just as softly.

"Kinda. But I think that she was just trying to get under my skin. A few days after we broke up she was already with someone new." She says shrugging. "It bothered me a lot at first but then I realized that maybe she wasn't the right person for me after all, because someone that truly loved me wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to hurt me." She finishes with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Spence." I whisper into her hair as I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm not." She says looking at me again. Confusion written on my face. "I'm not because everything Taylor did, it all lead me here... to you. And I will never regret meeting you." She clarifies. How did I get so lucky? I let a small smile escape my lips as we both lay back on her bed. She lays her head down on my chest and sighs.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says shaking her head. "Everything is just... perfect."

"Agreed." I whisper. We both lay silently on her bed, I concentrate on the sound of her breathing. It's not even, so I know she's not sleeping.

"Sarah's really pretty." She says softly, after a while.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." I tell her honestly, kissing the top of her head. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life Spencer, and I mean that with all honesty." I tell her firmly.

She laughs a little. "I think you may be a little biased."

"Nah." I smile down at her as she looks up at me. "I think that others would agree." I smile wider before she lifts up and kisses my lips.

"Where is everyone." She asks, pulling back.

"Stacy and Rachael are having make-up sex and Madison is... somewhere." I shrug.

"Make-up sex." She says confused. "They were fighting?" She asks with a look of pure shock on her face.

"No." I shake my head.

"So how can they-"

"Apparently, it's the best kind." I tell her quirking a brow.

"Is that so?" She asks, matching my look. I shrug and smile.

"At least that's what Rachael seems to think." I tell her.

"Well..." She pauses to kiss my lips. "I for one, do not want to have our first time be after your ex shows up to try and steal you away from me. No thank you." She tells me smiling.

"I concur." I say matching her smile. "But there are_ other _things we could do." I say quirking a brow.

A wide smile breaks out on her face. "Well... let's see these _other_ things." She says climbing on top of me.

_It isn't the sex that makes make up sex so great... it's the fact that you made up...the sex is just a bonus._

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Next update will be tomorrow. Review and let me know your thoughts! You guys are amazing!<em>


	23. Coincidences

**Chapter 23**

"I really need to get up, baby." I tell Ash for the tenth time. "I'm gonna be late." I whisper.

"Forte won't mind." She whispers in my ear, nibbling on it as finishes her sentence.

"You're tr-trying to g-get me fired aren't you?" I stutter out as she licks her way down my neck. She's seriously being unfair at the moment.

"I just hate that you have to go." She says softly.

"Well if I don't leave now Mr. Forte is gonna have a fit." I tell her trying to pull myself away from her, to no avail. "Ashley..." I breathe out as she kisses the length of my neck.

"Stay." She barely whispers. I bite my lip to keep from moaning when she takes my skin between her teeth. I turn over and connect our lips in a kiss. One that, for the first time, goes beyond the typical I love you meaning. This kiss is conveying how much we want each other. How much, at this very moment, we _need_ each other.

"Ash." I say barely audible.

"I can't stop." She tells me, kissing down my body.

"That's the problem. I don't want you to." I reply as she lifts up my shirt and kisses my stomach.

"We don't want you to either." Someone says and my head snaps in the direction of the voice. We see all our friends staring at us—smiling. "Oh, please. Don't stop on our account." Rachael says laughing a little.

"I'm gonna go." I tell Ashley, pulling down my shirt. Much to her disapproval.

"Fucking great, Rach." Ashley groans out, punching the bed.

"What?" Rachael says holding her hands up. "It's not our fault you guys don't know how to keep quiet when you're trying to have a secret rendezvous." She shrugs and lays back down next to Stacy.

"Fuck you." Ashley snaps, as I grab my bathroom stuff and run out of the room. I quickly get freshened up and go back to the room to drop my stuff back off, having to fight off Ashley once again, before heading downstairs to work.

"You're late Ms. Carlin." Mr. Forte tells me when I get in the kitchen. He's rolling out the biscuit dough and didn't even have to look up to know it was me that came in the kitchen. I grab my hairnet and apron and head over to him.

"I know sir. I'm sorry. I um... I woke up late." I lie.

He let's out one short laugh before saying, "Well, if you wake up late again I'll be looking for someone else to take your job. Someone that doesn't have a girlfriend." He say, finally looking up at me, with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, Sir." I nod and get to work. Ashley sure as hell will be hearing about this later. I think it's her mission to get me fired. All throughout work I couldn't get my mind off of Saturday night.

Ashley and I finally went beyond first base. Meaning... well, you should get what I mean. No, we didn't go all the way to home plate but we sure as hell thought about it.

After work I headed back up to the room to get ready for school. Ashley and I had another quick make out session before class. I'm starting to enjoy taking a page from Stacy and Rachael's book.

–

"I can't stop thinking about your lips." Ashley leans over and whispers to me. We're in History and Mr. Johnson is up at the board talking about God knows what. I can't stop thinking about her lips either.

"Me either." I reply truthfully. She quirks a brow and I realize how what I said must've have sounded. "I mean, I can't stop thinking about yours either." I clarify.

She smiles. "I know."

"Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies. I see that nothing has changed since the first week of school." He says putting his dry eraser marker down. "Ms. Davies, switch seats with Ms. Meyer please."

"But that's all the way on the other side of the room." Ashley whines.

"That's precisely the point." Mr. Johnson tells her. She turns and makes a sad face at me before getting up and walking to the other side of the classroom.

"You guys can't go one day without getting in trouble." Stacy turns around and whispers to me.

"Do I need to move you too Ms. Clark?" Mr. Johnson asks Stacy.

"No sir." Stacy shakes her head, turning back around in her seat. A few seconds later I feel my phone buzz in my pocket as Mr. Johnson continues on with his lesson. I pull it out and see I have a text from Ashley.

_'I miss you already.' _The text says.

I quickly text back, _'I miss you more.' _I glance over at her and she's smiling at me. She mouths an 'I love you' to me and I mouth it back.

"Seriously Ms. Davies?" Mr. Johnson asks.

"Sorry sir." She says quickly, opening up her text book. Madison, Stacy and I all stifle a laugh.

When we got to Mrs. Spalding's class Ashley and I were separated again. Mrs. Spalding said that she had a talk with Mr. Johnson and they both feel like it's best for the both of us if we weren't distracted by each other in class.

So now I think I officially hate school.

–

"Ash and Spence got in trouble again today in class." Stacy tells Rachael who laughs.

"What'd they do this time?" Rachael asks giggling.

"Nothing really... I just think Mr. Johnson is mad about something They were barely whispering." Stacy says.

"Whispering loud enough for Mr. Johnson to hear them with his back turned." Madison jokes.

"I think he's jealous his girlfriend isn't as hot as Spencer." Ashley speaks up.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that's it. Mr. Johnson is jealous of a sixteen year old couple." Madison says seriously, rolling her eyes.

"You guys have to learn to be more discreet." Rachael speaks up.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Stace and I could practically have sex anywhere we wanted with out getting caught and you two are merely talking and getting separated? That's not good." Rachael says.

"Oh sorry we can't all be pro's like you and Stace, Rach." Ashley says rolling her eyes.

"True, True." Rachael says praising herself.

"I want no parts of this conversation." Stacy says shaking her head, getting up from the bed. "I'm gonna go to work."

"But it's only four." Rachael whines.

"Right, and I missed work on Friday so I want to go in early today." She tells her girlfriend. You know this whole time I've been knowing Stacy and she's mentioned her job, I still have no clue what she actually does.

"Where do you work, Stace?" I ask and she turns to me and smiles.

"I'm the assistant manager at Underground Station in the mall." She says. Hmph, I guess that explains all the shoes they each have.

"Oh." I mouth and nod.

"Yeah." She says smiling. "I'm gonna go. See you guys later." She says kissing Rachael and leaving.

After Stacy left for work we sorta just all lounged around the room doing various things. Ashley and I watched T.V, Madison texted Aiden and Rachael pretended to read a newspaper.

–

"Ash you were born here in Ohio right?" Rachael looks up from her paper and asks suddenly.

"We've been friends for how long and you wanna just now ask me where I was born?" Ashley says to Rachael. Not looking away from the T.V.

"I'm being serious, Ash." Rachael says in a firm voice. All the playfulness gone from her tone.

"Um... yeah." Ashley says sitting up from the couch. "Why?"

"Well there's this guy in the paper I'm reading about-" Rachael starts but Madison gasps, cutting her off.

"You can read?" Madison asks playfully.

"Fuck you, Maddy." Rachael retorts.

"I thought I wasn't your type." Madison quips.

"Touché." Rachael says smiling. "Ashley have you ever actually met your dad?"

"Rach what's all this about?" Ashley asks with a little irritation in her voice.

"Just answer Ash, please." Rachael says.

"Fine. I don't know. Maybe I met him when I was a baby but I don't remember. My mom said he wanted nothing to do with me and Kyla. Now what's this about?" She asks getting up, walking over to Rachael. I follow behind her.

"Well, I was reading about this guy in the paper. Some guy name Raife Davies." Ashley flinches a little when Rachael says his last name. Davies is not such a common name in Ohio. "He's some kinda big music producer now out in California. But the article says..." Rachael pauses, looking up at Ashley who has taken a seat on her bed.

"What is it?" Ashley asks impatiently.

"They're saying that he's from here and um... you know... he did that whole rise to fame thing over the last five or so years." Rachael finishes as Ashley practically snatches the paper out of her and reads over the article.

"This has to just be some kind of coincidence. There's no way if this guy was my dad he'd let Ky and I stay in this foster home, right?" Ashley turns and asks me.

"Right." I assure her. "It just has to be a coincidence." I nod.

"Yeah." She says then turns back to the paper. "It just has to be a coincidence." She repeats softly to herself.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I could post the next one as early as tonight if you guys show me some love. :)<em>


	24. Raife Davies

_I just want to say thank you to everyone who constantly reviews on this story. It really does mean a lot to me! I'm glad that you're all enjoying where I'm going with this story and I hope you stick with me through to the end! :) I wanna give a special thanks to my wife MsBlaze for encouraging me to write this story and to keep going when I wanted to give up! Oh, and to everyone new that's reading I'm glad I could suck you in. Enjoy this chapter. And be sure to tell me what you did or maybe... didn't enjoy about this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Ever since yesterday I haven't been able to get what Rachael told me off my mind. What if this Raife Davies guys is me and Kyla's dad? What would that mean exactly? Would he want us? Would he even care that he had two children who've been in the system almost their whole lives.

Obviously not, I guess... cause if he did then where is he?

"Ashley you're not still thinking about what Rachael told you yesterday are you?" Madison asks me from across the lunch table. How could I not?

I shrug and go back to eating my food.

"I'm sure that it's all just a coincidence." Stacy speaks up. "There's no way if this guy knew he had two daughters and he had that much money that he'd let you stay in a place like this." Stacy tries to ensure me.

"Yeah baby. I'm sure that it's nothing." Spencer whispers in my ear.

"But what if it isn't?" I Spencer softly. "What if this guy really is our dad?"

"I don't know." Spencer says shaking her head and shrugging. That's the problem, no one can tell me anything for sure.

"I'm gonna meet you guys in class." I tell them, getting up from the table and dumping my tray. I make my way out of the dining hall and upstairs to the library. I'm gonna see what I can find out about this Raife Davies guy. After searching for almost half an hour I realize I let the time slip by me and I'm late for Math. I print out all the information I found on Raife and make my way downstairs to class.

I realize there's a number on the paper to an office so I dial it. Not really sure of what I'll even say if someone answers.

"Hello, Raife Davies office." A woman answers. Shit. What do I say?

"Um..." I start. I guess the truth is always good. "Is it possible for me to speak to Mr. Davies?" I ask the woman who I think chuckles under her breath.

"Mr. Davies is in a meeting, may I take a message?" She asks and I can hear her riffling through a drawer.

"Um..." I pause to think of what to say. "Could you tell Mr. Davies that Ashley Davies called and um... I think he knew my mother and she passed away so um... if he could call me that would be great." I say and give the woman my number so that I can be reach if he actually does decide to call, which I doubt he will anyways.

"Okay, I sure will." The woman says cheerily then hangs up. I stuff my phone back in my pocket and make my way into class and everyone turns around and looks at me when I enter.

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Davies." Mrs. Spalding says when I take my seat in the back of the class.

"Um... sorry Mrs. Spalding, I was just in the library during lunch and I lost track of time." I tell her. She nods once before turning back around and continuing her lesson. I glance over at Spencer who mouths an 'Am I okay?' I nod and smile. We both turn around to pay attention, but all I can think about is how there's a possibility that I could finally know who my dad is.

–

"So you just called and told him that you were his daughter?" Spencer asks as we make our way up to the room. Everyone else already went ahead of us. I told Spencer that I needed to talk to her so we both lingered behind.

"Not exactly." I shake my head. "His secretary picked up and I told her that I think he knew my mom and that she died. So..." I finish with a shrug.

"So you lied?" Spencer asks smiling.

"_No_." I say dragging out the word. "I didn't _technically_ lie. My mom is dead and I do think he knew her. But yeah I guess that wasn't the reason I was calling."

"Right." Spencer says with a smile. "So what are you gonna say if he calls back?" She asks as we continue to ascend the stairs.

"I don't know." I admit honestly. "I mean, what could I say?" I ask.

"I guess you should just be honest. Tell him exactly why you called." She tells me as we reach our door.

"But what if he thinks I'm some crazy person?" I ask seriously. I mean if I were him I would too. Some girl calling saying she's your daughter after 16 years right after you've gathered fame and fortune. It would seem kinda fishy to me too.

"He won't, not if he's your dad. Not if he's anything like you." She tells me with a smile. "And I'll help in whatever way I can." She adds.

"Thank you baby." I say kissing her lips. "I love you." I add.

"I love you too." She says smiling. "I think you should tell them." She says nodding her head once in the direction of our room. "I mean, they're your friends they would want to know this stuff." She tells me and I know she's right.

"Okay." I say nodding as we enter the room.

"A little rendezvous on the staircase?" Rachael asks as we make our way towards Spencer's bed.

I shake my head and roll my eyes at her. "Not everything revolves around sex Rach, you know..."

"Bullshit." She says flabbergasted that I could even make such a statement. I smile and shake my head.

"Ash has something she wants to tell you guys." Spencer speaks up as we take a seat on her bed.

"What is it Ash?" Stacy asks, looking thoroughly concerned.

"You're not getting a sex change are you?" Rachael asks out of nowhere and we all can't help but laugh. "What?" She asks, trying to find the humor in her statement. I guess she was dead serious.

"No." I say shaking my head and calming my laughter. "No sex change." I assure her.

"Whew." She says wiping the fake sweat from her brow.

"Rachael you have serious issues." Madison laughs out from her bed.

"And you're just now figuring this out?" Rachael asks seriously. We all giggle at her again.

"So what what is you wanted to say?" Stacy asks, changing the subject back.

"Well." I start... kinda glancing over at Spencer for support. She gives me a smile and I continue. "During math I was in the library doing some research on this Raife guy.."

"Nooooo. See what you did Rach!" Stacy scolds her girlfriend. "Now she can't get her mind off of this guy."

"I didn't know she would get all obsessed about it." Rachael says holding her hands up defensively.

"No guys, this isn't Rachael's fault. I'm glad she brought it to my attention. Anyways, I was doing research on him and I found out that there's an extremely good possibility that he's my dad. I mean, he was born right here in Ohio and he only left and went to California 15 years ago to pursue his dream of being a record producer. But then I realized that if this guy does turn out to be my dad then there's no that Ky and I could have the same dad. He said in interview that he hasn't been back to Ohio since he was 18 and that he'd love to come back to his hometown and visit." I say, showing them them some of the interviews and articles I printed out on him.

"Wow." Stacy and Rachael say.

"Are you gonna like, tell Ky about this?" Madison asks a little apprehensively.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just wait until I know for sure you know. Like I don't want to tell her and then it turns out that none of it is true." I tell my friends.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Stacy agrees.

"Wow." Rachael breathes out again. "I never expected any of this to happen when I showed you that article, Ash. I just kinda thought it was weird that you and him had the same last name and that he was from Ohio." Rachael tells me.

"See what happens when you go and try to be all intelligent, reading and shit." Madison says from her bed, shaking her head.

"You're right." Rachael agrees. "No more reading for me." She say with a smile. Madison nods playfully.

"How are you gonna figure out if he's really your dad your not?" Stacy asks. I feel Spencer shift closer to me on the bed.

"I found a number to an office and I called it today and left a message. Let's see if he calls back." I say shrugging as Spencer lays her head on my shoulder.

"And if he doesn't?" Stacy asks.

"Then I guess I'll drop it." I tell them.

"Okay." They agree.

–

After talking Stacy had to head off to work and Madison and Rachael both went to the study room to do homework, leaving Spencer and I alone.

"Are you scared?" Spencer asks looking up at me? I'm laying on my back on Spencer's bed and she has her head on my chest.

"Of what?" I ask, a bit confused.

"Finding out the truth?"

"I mean, I guess a little." I admit. "I think it's gonna be kinda weird more than anything." I add.

"Weird how?" She asks, laying her head back down on my chest.

"Not knowing who my dad was after all these years and then just finally knowing." I tell her honestly.

"What about the Kyla thing?" She asks and I sigh.

"I don't know. I think it would hurt Ky to find out that our mom lied about us having the same dad. But I will always look as Ky as my whole sister. She's all the family I have left." I say.

"Yeah, I get that." Spencer nods. The phone rings from the dresser and I sit up to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, not recognizing the number.

"Yes, is this Ashley Davies?" A deep voiced man asks.

"Um... yeah." I say softly. "Who this?" I ask.

"This is Raife... Raife Davies." He says and I shoot up from the bed, getting a puzzled look from Spencer. She mouths a 'who is it?' and I hold a finger up signaling her to give me a minute. "You called my office earlier and talked to my secretary, she told me that you think I knew your mother and that she passed away recently." He continues.

"Um... yeah." I say. "Her name was Christine Allen." I say and I hear his breath hitch.

"Christine Allen was _your_ mother?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer quickly. "You knew her?"

"Can I ask how old you are?" He asks avoiding my question.

"I'm sixteen." I answer and I hear him take a sharp breath again. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask.

"Ashley, have you lived in Ohio your whole life?" He asks.

"Mhm." I answer.

"And you're sixteen?" He asks again.

"Yes." I say, growing impatient with the repetition.

"Would it be alright if we met in person? I have business in Ohio tomorrow morning. Could we meet somewhere?" He asks and I think for a second before I answer.

"Sure. Um, Woody's Diner in Russell's Point at let's say around nine?" I suggest.

"I know the place." He says softly. "Is there a reason you want to go there?" He asks.

"My mom..." I pause and sigh. "She uh... she used to take me there when I was a baby." I tell him and I hear him sigh.

"Okay, Ashley. I'll meet there. Nine sharp." He says and I mumble a quick okay before hanging up and tossing my phone back on the dresser.

"You're meeting him?" Spencer asks.

"Tomorrow." I say nodding.

"Ash do you think that's the best idea?" She asks getting up from the bed.

"We're gonna be in a public place. What could he possibly do?" I ask her and she looks away, still unsure if this is the best idea.

"I don't know. Um... what if I asked Aiden to take you?" She offers.

"I wouldn't want Aiden missing school because of me." I tell her.

"Aiden will enjoy any excuse to miss school." She assures me.

"Okay then." I nod in agreement. "But you have to tell him to promise not to tell Madison because if any of them find out they're gonna freak out." I tell her.

"Okay. Let me text him." She says grabbing her phone off the dresser.

I guess I'm gonna meet this Raife Davies tomorrow and find out once and for all if he's my dad.


	25. Are You My Father?

**Chapter 25**

**Ashley's POV**

"I want you to call me if you need me for anything. I'm not kidding Ashley." Spencer tells me.

"Okay." I say nodding. "I promise I will." I assure her.

"Kay good. Aiden is waiting in the parking lot by the Junior/Senior lounge door." She tells me.

"Okay." I say, kissing her one quick time and taking off towards the lounge. When I got outside Aiden was ready with the car running.

"So where are we going?" He asks when I get in the car.

"To um... Woody's Diner in Russell's Point." I tell him.

"Yeah, I know the place." He says nodding.

"I'm sorry that I got you involved in all this Aiden. I really could have gone on my own." I tell him as we pull out of the parking lot.

"None sense." He says waving me off. "You're Spencer's girlfriend, and Spencer's my sister, therefore you're like... my sister in law." He says looking at me smiling. "So I gotta look out for you. Plus, I'd take any excuse I can to miss school. With Spencer gone it's not really all that fun anymore." He assures me.

"Yeah, Spencer can have that type of affect on a place." I agree. He nods and we ride the rest of the way to the diner in silence.

–

"You sure you don't want me to come in?" Aiden asks as we pull into a parking spot at the diner.

"No." I shake my head. "I think this is something I need to do on my own." I tell him.

"Okay. But I'm right out here if you need me." He says turning off the car.

"Okay." I nod. "I shouldn't be long."

"Take your time." He tells me smiling. I unbuckle my seat beat and get out of the car. I make my way into the diner, looking around for the guy I saw in the newspaper. It wasn't the best picture of him but I'm sure I can make him out if I see him. I search all around but I don't see anyone that resembles the guy from the photo. I take my phone out to look at the time and realize I'm fifteen minutes early. It took a little less than an hour to get here. Aiden drives pretty fast.

I take a seat in the booth Spencer and I sat in when we came here. Which is also the booth my mom and I used to sit in.

"Oh hey there." A waitress walks up to me and says.

"Hey." I smile. I remember her from when Spencer and I came here. "You remember me?" I ask, a little skeptical at how a woman who probably sees over two hundred people a day could remember little ol' me who hasn't been in here in weeks.

"I never forget a face." She says with a smile. "You were here with that blonde cutie." She says pointing to the seat Spencer sat in when we were here.

"Yeah." I nod and smile.

"So what can I get you sweetie?" She asks taking out her pen and order pad.

"Um, if it's okay... well, I'm kinda waiting on my dad. Would it be alright if I ordered when he got here?" I asks and she nods.

"Of course sweetie. Just give me a holler when you're ready." She says putting her pen and pad away. When she leaves my table I notice a man walk through the door, looking around as though he's looking for someone.

He glances in my direction and catches my eyes. He looks like the guy in the paper. He makes his way over to me and sits down.

"Hello." He says with a smile.

"Hi." I breathe out. I don't see how I didn't see it when I was googling him. I'm the spitting image of this man. With his brown hair and brown eyes. He _has_ to be my father. "We..." I pause and look at him more in depth. "You..." I'm not sure exactly what I want to say.

"It's eerie, isn't it?" He asks with a smile.

"You're my dad aren't you?" I ask softly.

"I'm not really one hundred percent sure about that yet. You can understand I'm sure... I get lots of calls these days from women saying that I've fathered their children many years ago. Skepticism really does me some good now and days." He says then chuckles a bit.

"My mom... Christine, you knew her though right?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, I believe I did."

"And you and her were... together?"

"Yes." He nods again.

"Um..." I pause and swallow.

"I think it's safe to say that you may be my daughter Ashley." He finishes my thought for me.

I take a deep breath, trying to gather myself. I'm not really sure what I was hoping for when I decided to meet up with Raife today.

"Y-you're...um... my dad?" I asks releasing the breath I was holding.

"I think so." He says nodding with a smile. I don't know what to say now. I should be happy. I am happy... I think.

"Why didn't you ever come looking for me then?" I ask suddenly. His smile fades.

"You have to understand Ashley, your mother and I... we were..." He pauses and looks off in the distance like he can't find the words to say. "We were really messed up back then. We were young. I was 18 and she 17, we were into some bad stuff back then. This was before I got my life together." He says, looking back at me.

"So that's your excuse for abandoning your daughter?" I ask, raising my voice a little louder than I intended. Causing some people in the diner to look at us and Tara to come over to our table.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" She looks at me and asks.

"Yes ma'am." I tell her.

"Well are you ready to order?" She asks, pulling out her pen and pad.

"Um, I'll just have a glass of orange juice please." I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"And anything for you sir?" She turns to Raife and asks.

"A cup of coffee please." He tells her. "Three creams, two sugars." He adds. She nods and smiles before walking away. I turn my attention back to him and he shakes his head a bit before saying. "I never knew she was even pregnant Ashley, she never told me."

"So why now, after all these years do you believe me when I tell you you're my father?" I ask.

He looks down and smiles a little. "Because your mother and I, before we got mixed up into things we shouldn't have, we used to talk about having kids. And if we had a daughter we always said we'd name her Ashley." He tells me.

"Oh." I say softly, looking down.

"You know, your mother and I used to sit in this very booth when we came here." He tells me and I look up. "She said she always liked the sound of the banging plates in the kitchen." He says and I smile a little.

"I guess we were alike in that way."

"You have her nose and lips." He tells me. "And her head." He says then laughs a little as Tara comes back with our drinks.

"Orange juice for the beauty and coffee for the dad." She says, placing our respective drinks in front of us, then turning and walking away.

"Um... can I ask you something?" I ask and he nods, sipping his coffee.

"You never came back after you left right? Like a couple years later?" I ask.

"Nope." He says shaking his head. "I haven't been back to Ohio in fifteen years." He tells me. Crap. That means there's no possible way for Kyla and I to have the same dad.

"Why do you ask?" He asks placing his coffee cup back down on the table.

"It's just that... um... I have a little sister." I say and his eyes go wide. "My mom always told me that her and I had the same dad but if you're saying you never came back then there's no way that's true." I tell him then take a sip of my orange juice.

"Oh." He says and nods. "This little sister of yours... what's her name?"

"Kyla." I tell him.

"Does she look like you?" He asks, sipping his coffee again.

"Her nose and mouth..." I trail off.. realizing those are the qualities we got from our mother. And that's about all Kyla and I have in common. "But she has your last name." I tell him and he nearly spits out his coffee.

"I guess your mom needed to keep up the charade and two different last names might have given it away." He says with a shrug.

"Kyla's gonna die when I tell her this." I say shaking my head.

"So where is your mom? She lets you hang out on school days?" He asks chuckling a little before sipping his coffee.

"Oh." I say softly. "Didn't your secretary tell you?" I ask.

"Tell me what?" He asks confused.

"Um... yesterday I told her to tell you that my mom passed away." I say and he places his coffee cup back on the table.

"Oh no." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry Ashley." He tells me.

"How'd it happen?"

"A drug overdose." I tell him.

"No." He breathes out, stretching out the word. Shaking his head. "I thought she would've broken the addiction by now." He says softly. And I realize I haven't told him that moms been dead for twelve years.

"Oh, I probably should have told you. She died twelve years ago." I say and his mouth drops open a bit.

"Then who is taking care of you and Kyla?" He asks confused.

"We're at the Heart House foster home. We've been there since she died." I tell him.

"I'm sorry Ashley." He says shaking his head. "If I had of known..." He trails off.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I tell him, finishing off the rest of my orange juice. "I really should get going." I say standing up from the booth. I've already missed half the school day." Plus the ride back to the foster home will be at least forty five minutes.

"Of course." He says nodding. I grab a five from my bag and put it on the table. "Nonsense." He say picking up the five and handing it back to me. "Lemmy pay for this."

"Okay." I nod as he takes out his wallet and puts a twenty on the table. "It was nice meeting you Raife." I tell him and start walking away.

"You too." He calls after me. I make my way back out to Aiden's car.

"What happened?" He asks as I get in.

"He's my dad." I nod as I put my seat belt on.

"Oh wow." Aiden breathes out as he starts the car. "What are you gonna do about it?" He asks as he pulls out from the diner parking lot.

"Nothing." I say with a shrug. What can I do?

"Are you gonna tell Spencer?" He asks and I nod.

"Of course." I say and the rest of the ride was quiet.

–

"Thanks again for doing this for me Aiden." I tell him as he puts the car in park in front of the Heart House.

"It really was no problem Ash." He assures me.

"But still, I wanna say thank you." I tell him again.

"Then you're welcome." He says with a smile. "Tell Spence I'll call her later." He says as I shut the door. I nod and smile then watch him pull away. I definitely can see why Spencer loves him so much.

I sneak back in the side door and try to make my way past Ms. Heevy's office without getting caught.

"Ashley, can I see you in my office please." Ms. Heevy calls out to me from her office. Busted. I make my way in her office and sit down. "Do you know how worried we've been here today in your absence Ashley?" Ms. Heevy asks and I go to answer but she cuts me off. "We've been worried sick! You can't just go missing classes and leaving campus during school hours Ashley. I almost got the police involved." She says, raising her voice a little. Concern evident in her tone.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Heevy it's just that... what I needed to do was really important." I assure her.

"I'm well aware of your activities this morning Ashley." She says and I look at her confused. She stands up and walks around her desk. "When Mr. Johnson informed me that you weren't in homeroom or class this morning I pulled Spencer out of class and had a little chat with her. She explained everything." Ms. Heevy says, leaning on the front of her desk.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out and missing class but I'm not sorry about going to see Raife." I tell her and she nods.

"I don't blame you for wanting information Ashley but that had to be the most reckless thing you've ever done! I cannot stress enough how stupid it was. The next time time you come to me to discuss things and we can take the proper route to figuring things out. Do you understand me?" She asks and I nod. "Well..." She says, getting up and walking around her desk to sit back down. "I cannot let you go unpunished for what you have done.. Mark would never let me hear the end of it." I don't know what crawled up Mr. Johnson's ass but he has been pretty hard on me this year. "A weeks worth of detention." She tells me writing something down on a post-it. "Starting tomorrow." She says smiling a little. "And since you've already missed more than half the day, why don't you just go up to your room and think about what you've done today. I will have Ms. Carlin get all of your make up work." She says and I nod.

"Yes, Ms. Heevy." I say and get up from the chair.

"Never do that again." Ms. Heevy says when I reach the door.

"Okay." I nod and smile. "I promise." She smiles and nods once before I shut the door behind me. That could have gone worse. I go up to the room and try and wait for Spencer and the rest of our roommates to get out of class but I get bored waiting so I go out into the backyard and send Spencer a text telling her to meet me by the pond when class is done.

–

"How'd it go?" Spencer asks as she approaches me on the bench.

"He's my dad." I nod. "At least, we're about ninety eight percent sure he is." I clarify.

"How are you doing?" She asks, sitting down next to me.

"Okay I guess." I say looking at her. "I think I'm more in shock than anything. I honestly never thought I'd meet my dad, you know?" I ask and she nods.

"Well, I'm glad that you were able to." She says kissing my cheek.

"Me too." I say and smile at her.

"What about Ky?" She asks, lacing my fingers with hers. I look at her and shake my head.

"He said that he hasn't been back to Ohio since he left fifteen years ago, so there's no way..." I trail off, the words getting caught in my throat. I hate that I have to tell Ky something like this. Something that I know will hurt her so bad.

"It'll be okay." Spencer whispers in my ear. "I can go with you to tell her if you want." She says to me and I can't help but smile a little.

"You're perfect... you know that." I turn to her and say.

She lets a wide smile break out across her face. "So I've been told." She says then kisses my lips.

"I love you." I say into her lips. She pulls back and smiles.

"Not as much as I love you." She tells me and I pull her into me as we watch the ducks swimming around the pond until dinner.


	26. Hope

****_Sorry this took longer than expected. After my surgery I slept for 3 days and then caught an infection so I haven't had the time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter all the same. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Ashley and I didn't tell Kyla last night. She figured that she'd probably never hear from Raife again anyways so why break Kyla's heart over something that she doesn't really need to know?

"Carlin and Davies, Ms. Heevy needs to see you in her office." Mrs. Spalding tells us. Reading a piece a paper that some underclassmen just brought her. Ashley and I share a look before we both gather up our things and head up to Ms. Heevy's.

"What'd we do?" Ashley asks as we ascend the stairs.

"I didn't do anything." I tell her, shaking my head and smiling.

"Oh, so you're just gonna throw me under the bus like that huh?" She asks returning the smile. I shrug as we head out of the stairwell and into Ms. Heevy's office.

"Shut the door behind you please." She says with her back to us. I shut the door behind us and we both take a seat. Ms. Heevy doesn't turn around, not even once we're seated. She seems to be staring at some pictures on the wall behind her desk.

"Um...Ms. Heevy?" Ashley speaks up after a few minutes. Ms. Heevy doesn't say anything, she just continues to stare at the pictures. "Are we in trouble?" Ashley tries again. I hear Ms. Heevy laugh a little under her breath before finally turning and facing us.

"No Ashley." She says lightly. "You're not in trouble." Ashley lets out a sigh of relief and I can't help but smile at her.

"So... is there a reason we're here?" Ashley asks and we both glance up at Ms. Heevy who seems distracted by something.

"Yes, there is a reason you're here." She says softly as she takes a seat at her desk. "I received a phone call this morning from the lawyer of Raife Davies." She says and Ashley and I both take in a breath. "His lawyer informed me that Mr. Davies wants to have custody of his daughter, if in fact she is his daughter."

"But...but... I don't... He can't do that!" Ashley yells out standing up.

"He can and he has." Ms. Heevy says nodding her head.

"But, I don't want to go live with him." Ashley says softly.

"A blood test has been scheduled for tomorrow morning. Mr. Davies lawyer and myself will be accompanying you to the hospital tomorrow and if the blood test show that he is in fact your father then he has a right to take you from here Ashley." Ms. Heevy tells us. I sit quietly, watching Ashley look back between Ms. Heevy and I. I don't know what to say or do.

"But he lives all the way in California. What about Kyla, and Spencer and Stace, Rach and Mads. I'm not leaving them." Ashley says shaking her head frantically.

"Yes, I was wondering that as well. It seems as though Mr. Davies is sure of the fact that he is not Kyla's father. Is this true?" She asks Ashley who nods. "I see." Ms. Heevy says standing up.

"I don't want to go Ms. Heevy, Please don't make me. Tell me you're gonna take care of this, please..." Ashley says in a soft voice, like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do, Ashley. If he is your father then he has far more legal precedence than I do. I'm sorry, Ashley." Ms. Heevy says.

"This is bullshit!" Ashley says standing up from her chair, harshly throwing it back into the wall and running out.

"Ashley wait." I call after her. Getting up to go chase her.

"One moment Ms. Carlin." Ms. Heevy says to my retreating form. I stop and walk back towards her desk. She sighs before continuing. "I know the magnitude of you and Ms. Davies relationship." She pauses as I take a seat and she does the same. "I know how hard this must be for you to hear. I love Ashley like she's my own daughter. That's why I'm so hard on her. Ashley and Kyla have been here since I began working at the heart house twelve years ago. I have seen many children come and go, but Ashley and Kyla have always been here for one another. When Ashley was adopted she refused to leave her sister behind. In her mind Kyla is the only family she has left. And now this man wants to come into her life and separate them. Now I don't know what Ashley and Mr. Davies talked about yesterday but I'm assuming you do?" She asks quirking a brow.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Mr. Davies isn't Kyla's father?" She asks and I shake my head. "And he's sure of this?" I nod. She sighs and shakes her head. "Well, if this is true then there's nothing I can do. If Mr. Davies is Ashley's father then he has his rights. It's out of my hands." She tells me.

"I understand." I tell her nodding, standing up from the chair.

"Please try and calm Ashley down for me will you?" She asks and I nod. "And you and Ashley have my permission to take off classes for the rest of the day, I know she will probably need it... and you." She gives me a small smile before I turn and exit her office.

I make my way up to the room where Ashley is already laying down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"How are you doing?" I ask and I lay down next to her.

She turns and looks at me before saying, "I shouldn't have gone. But I just... I had to know." She sighs out.

"I know." I tell her nodding.

"Now look what I've done. He could take me away from here. Away from Kyla, our friends... Away from you Spencer. I can't..." She trails off and looks away. I can see that she's about to cry.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be fine. We'll get through this just like we've gotten through everything else." I try and assure her.

"But you don't know that for sure, Spence." She says turning back around to face me.

"I know." I nod again, placing a hand on her cheek. "But what I do know is that I love you and I don't want to lose you. And I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen." I say stroking her cheek.

"But Ms. Heevy said-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I cut her off, knowing where she was going with that statement. If Raife comes and decides he wants to take her away I know there's nothing I can do but I'll be damned if I'm not gonna try.

"I love you." She tells me, barely in a whisper.

"I love you too." I say smiling. She turns over so her back is placed against my front. She grabs my arm and pulls it around her. "You know you have to tell them right?" I ask after a short while.

"Yeah. I know." She says as we both drift off to sleep.

–

"I can't believe you went to meet some strange man and didn't tell us Ashley!" Stacy scolds Ashley. After they came up after school continually asking us why we were allowed to take the rest of the day off Ashley finally told them what was going on.

"Yeah, you could of been kidnapped or even worse!" Madison adds in.

"I know, I know." Ashley says softly, shaking her head. "But I had to find out. I had to know the truth." She adds.

"And I get that. But meeting him somewhere over 30 miles away, alone..." Rachael shakes her head. "That's not cool, Ash."

"Spencer knew where I was." Ashley tells them. Oh great, now they're gonna be upset with me too.

"And you didn't tell us, Spencer!" Madison yells.

"Well, I kinda wanted to let Ashley do her thing, you know?" I shrug lightly.

"Um, no... we don't know." Stacy says shaking her head.

"I wasn't even alone!" Ashley blurts out and I quickly look at her. We weren't supposed to bring Aiden into this.

"What do you mean? We were all here and I know you didn't go with Sarah so who else could you possibly have gone with?" Stacy asks and on reflex Ashley and I look at Madison.

"No!" She breathes out. "You guys didn't!"

"What?" Rachael asks clueless.

"How could you guys do that?" Madison half yells.

"He wanted to help Mads." I assure her.

"Huh? Who?" Rachael continues to ask.

"Well duh, that's the type of person he is but how could you guys get him involved in something like that?" She asks getting up form her bed.

"Oh, Aiden." Rachael says dragging out his name, finally realizing who we've been talking about.

"Why'd you say that?" I turn and ask Ashley. "Aiden's gonna kill me." I mumble. I promised him I would tell Mads, no matter what.

"It slipped out." She says ducking her head a bit. I shake my head at her.

"Aren't you just glad that Ashley and Aiden are safe?" I ask Madison in a hopeful tone. Hopeful she'll just let this go.

"I can't believe Aiden didn't even tell me." Madison says to herself. "When I get a hold of him I'm gonna..."

"No." I cut her rambling off. "Don't blame Aiden, blame me. I asked him to do me this favor and I told him that he couldn't tell you. So this is my fault not his. He was just trying to be a good big brother." I tell her.

"Fine. I won't curse him out but I still can't believe you did this without us Ashley. We're your best friends we would've..."

"Tried to stop me." Ashley cuts her off. "I know that what I did was crazy... okay borderline idiotic." She says with a smile and all our friends smile and nod in agreement. "But I just had to know guys. There was an opportunity for me to meet my dad. I had to take it." She adds.

"We understand, but next time please..." Stacy pauses and sighs. "Just let us know."

"Okay." Ashley nods.

"So, is he gonna like... take you away?" Rachael asks, as her and Stacy cuddle closer.

"I don't know." Ashley says, laying her head on my shoulder.

"But tomorrow you have to go get this blood test thing though, right?" Madison asks.

"Yeah." Ashley says nodding.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Rachael says cheerily, sitting up from Stacy. "How about I go with you tomorrow right, and when the doctor goes to take your blood we switch out so the DNA won't match." Rachael says seriously and everyone just stares at her.

"You're not serious right?" Madison asks from her bed.

"Yeah, I am. It's a great plan. That way this Raife guy won't be able to take her away."

"Rachael honestly, sometimes I don't know how you made it to the 12th grade." Madison says shaking her head.

"What?" Rachael asks defensively.

"Seriously right now you're asking what?" Madison says trying not to laugh at her.

"You think the doctor won't notice when you switch places with me?" Ashley asks, now trying to hide a smile. "Plus Ms. Heevy is gonna be there."

"Oh right." Rachael says, tapping her finger to her chin like she's trying to come up with another plan.

"She's not serious right?" I lean over and ask Ashley.

"Deadly." Ashley whispers back smiling.

"How about..."

"How about no." Madison says, cutting Rachael off.

"No this is a good one." Rachael tries.

"Baby, let's not think of any more plans k?" Stacy says to her girlfriend.

"But this one's really good." Rachael whines.

"Fine. What is it?" Ashley asks.

"Okay, so how about we take my blood now and then after the doctor takes your blood tomorrow you just switch it out before it gets to the lab." Rachael says, nodding with a big victorious grin on her face.

"And she's dead serious." Madison says before bursting out laughing.

"Baaaaby." Stacy says shaking her head, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Rachael asks confused. I think she really believes this is a good plan.

"So you just have all the stuff you would need for that just... laying around huh?" Madison asks, once she calms from laughing.

"Oh." Rachael says realizing she hadn't thought that plan all the way through.

"Never mind then. I guess there's no way out of this then." Rachael says sulking back on her bed.

"Aww. It's okay baby. At least you _tried_ to come up with a plan." Stacy says shooting daggers at Madison who holds her hands up defensively.

"I'm just gonna have to go and do it guys." Ashley says from beside me.

"I hate this." I say truthfully.

"We all do." Madison agrees. Finally stopping her laughter.

"I don't know what I'll do if I have to leave you guys." Ashley admits.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that." Stacy says.

_Yeah, let's hope..._


	27. Be Strong

_This chapter will be shifting POV's. My first time ever doing it so hope you like it. :) Also, there's only four more chapters left on this story so I'll try and get them out asap. _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

"Stop freaking out Spence." Stacy tells me as I pace back and fourth next to our lunch table. Ashley just left twenty minutes ago with Ms. Heevy and I'm going insane thinking about all the possible outcomes of what this blood test will mean.

"I can't." I say simply, as I continue to pace.

"You're making me nervous." Madison says turning and looking at me.

"Well what if he takes her away?" I ask and finally sit down. "I can't lose her guys." I say looking back and forth between the two of them.

"We don't want to lose her either Spence. Ashley's one of my best friends. It would kill me if she left." Stacy says.

"But there's nothing that we can do." Madison adds. "It's out of our hands." She says, but I refuse to accept that. There has to be something I can do.

"I'm not letting him take her." I say firmly, standing up from the table and stalking out of the dining hall up to the library. There's got to be a way to fix all this and I'm gonna find it.

–

**Ashley's POV**

"Everything's going to be okay." Ms. Heevy tells me as we enter the hospital.

"No it's not." I shake my head. Ms. Heevy sighs but doesn't say anything else as we make our way through the hospital.

"You must be Mr. Parish?" Ms. Heevy asks a tall man in a dark blue suit with a briefcase as we approach him.

"Indeed I am." The man answers holding out his hand for Ms. Heevy to shake and she does. "And you must be Ashley?" He asks with a smile. I nod, pretending to not see his hand held out in front of me. "I've been your father's legal aid for over ten years and I have never seen him so excited before." He tells me like it's supposed to make me feel better.

"I don't care." I shrug and say bluntly.

"Ashley." Ms. Heevy scolds me. Surprised by my rudeness.

"No Ms. Heevy, he needs to know that what he's doing is hurting me. He's trying to take me away from my friends and the only family that I have. He should know how I feel about it." I tell her and Mr. Parish.

"Raife does not set out to do such things. He only wants to be reconnected with the daughter he never knew he had. He just wants to know you." Mr. Parish tries to explain to me.

"It's too late." I shake my head and look down.

"Are we ready to go in?" I hear a woman's voice ask and I look up to see a doctor smiling at me. I take another look at Ms. Heevy who gives me a sad smile, before I nod and go with the doctor.

–

**Spencer's POV**

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Someone says behind me as I'm searching the internet for something...anything that could help me keep Ashley's dad from taking her away.

"Shouldn't you?" I ask when I turn around and see it's Kyla. She shrugs and sits down in the seat next to me.

"I hate math. I hardly ever go." She says getting on the internet.

"So you don't care about failing?" I ask, quirking a brow.

"Mr. Troy is cool. He doesn't fail anyone." She says with a sly smile as she plays a game on the computer.

"Oh." Is all I say then go back to researching.

"What are you doing skipping class though? You've never been in here during this period before. Trust me I would know. I've seen Ashley in here before though. Speaking of Ashley, have you seen her today? Cause I haven't and I need to talk to her about something." Kyla says and my throat goes dry. Kyla doesn't know anything about what's going on with Ashley and Raife. She doesn't even know who Raife is. And I for one don't want to be the one who tells her.

"She went somewhere with Ms. Heevy." I say flatly.

"Is she in trouble again? Geez, what'd you guys do this time?"

"No, she's not in trouble. You should probably just ask her when she gets back." I tell her, trying to convey that I don't know anything.

"Yeah okay." Kyla nods and goes back to playing her game. I need to get away from her before I say the wrong thing.

"I'll catch you later." I tell her, getting up from my computer.

"Okay." She smiles and waves a little as I leave the library. As I'm walking towards the room my phone rings. I look and see that it's Mrs. Carroll.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey Spencer, it's Mrs. Carroll." She says cheerily.

"Hey Mrs. Carroll. How are you?" I ask. It's been a while since I last talked to her.

"Doing very well. How are you? Things still going great?" She asks and I sigh. "Uh-oh. What's the matter?" She asks and I sigh again before answering.

"Um... well, basically Ashley's long lost dad has suddenly shown up and wants custody of her and if he does get custody then that means that she has to move to California." I tell her.

"Ashley is the young lady who you've been involved with?" She asks.

"Mhm. I stayed to be with her and now there's a possibility that she might leave." I say, willing myself not to cry. This whole situation makes me so emotional. I wish Rachael had never read the paper that day, then none of this would've happened.

"I see." Mrs. Carroll says. "How does Ashley feel about her father wanting custody of her?" She asks.

"That's the thing, Ashley doesn't even want to go. She told me that she'd do everything she can to stay here but from what I've been researching it doesn't seem like there's anything she can do. If he is her father, then she has to go with him."

"Is there any proof that this man is her father?" Mrs. Carroll asks.

"Well his lawyer has her at the hospital right now doing a blood test to prove the validity of it all. And if it is true then he's gonna take her away and I don't know what I'm gonna do." I say quickly.

"From what I'm gathering, it doesn't seem like there's much you _can _do, Spencer. Sometimes in life these things just happen and they're beyond our control." She tells me as I reach the room.

"There has to be something, I just... I can't lose her Mrs. Carroll. Ashley's the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I don't know if I could live and be without her." I say honestly, going into the room and flopping down on my bed.

"I know it seems that way Spencer. But you're young and you have so much life left in front of you to live. I'm sure that everything will happen as it should." She says and I sigh again.

"I'm sure you're right." I breathe out. "You're always right." I add with a small smile. "I should probably go, I need to get back to class." I tell her, knowing good and well that I won't be attending the rest of my classes today.

"Okay. Call me more often, Spencer. I really miss it when you don't." She says and I smile wider.

"Okay. I will." I tell her and we hang up. As I lay on my bed I can't help but wonder what Ashley's feeling at this moment.

–

**Ashley's POV**

After getting my blood drawn and some mouth swabs done, Ms. Heevy and I are waiting outside the doctors office for the results to come back.

"This could be a good thing, Ashley." Ms. Heevy says softly from beside me.

I look up at her with a look of disbelief on my face. "No it can't. Nothing good can come of this. But no matter what, someones gonna get hurt and in this case, I'd prefer it to be Raife." I tell her honestly because I don't want to leave the Heart House. I don't want to leave all my friends, my sister, and my girlfriend behind.

"You have to try and see things from his point of view. He's finding out, after 16 years, that he has a daughter. One that has been growing up in a foster home, how would you feel if you were him? Wouldn't you want to do everything you can for your daughter after missing 16 years of her life?" Ms. Heevy asks and I know she's right, but it still doesn't change how I feel. I don't want to leave everyone I love behind while I go live some lavish life in California.

"Ashley." I hear a vaguely familiar voice call out and I turn to see Raife and Mr. Parish walking towards us. Ms. Heevy and I stand up when he reaches us. "You must be Ms. Heevy, it's very nice to meet you." Raife says, holding out his hand for Ms. Heevy to shake.

"And you." Ms. Heevy smiles and shakes his hand.

"Good to see you again, Ashley." Raife smiles at me but I turn and walk away. I know that this is not his fault. That if he had known about me when I was born he would have been a dad to me, but he wasn't and I ended up at the Heart House where I've met the most incredible people I've ever known. Everyone that I love is there and I don't want to leave them behind. "Ashley wait up." I hear Raife call out behind me. But I don't stop walking, I keep going until I'm outside the hospital, I close my eyes as the cool Ohio air hits my face and blows my hair. "Ashley." Raife says from beside me. I keep my eyes closed as he starts again. "I know that you can't understand what I'm doing. You think that I'm just trying to be selfish and take you away from your friends and your sister. But I'm not, I don't want you to be in pain Ashley."

"Then why are you doing this?" I ask, opening my eyes and looking at him. "I'm happy right where I am. I don't want to leave. Please don't make me." I beg as my eyes begin to tear up.

"If you're my daughter Ashley how can you ask me to do that? To leave you in a foster home, when I could give you everything you've ever wanted-"

"I have that! Don't you see?" I say cutting him off. "I'm perfectly fine where I am. I have my sister and I have my friends and... Spencer." I opt to say her name rather than her title. I wonder if my sexual orientation would discourage him from wanting me.

"And I understand that but you're my daughter and I want to be apart of your life."

"You could be." I nod my head. "You could come visit and I could go visit there. You don't have to take me away." I say turning to him, hoping he would consider my offer.

He shakes his head and says, "That's not good enough for me."

"I have a girlfriend." I blurt out and his eyes go wide a little. "Yeah, I'm gay _dad_." I say slightly bitter. "Still want me?" I ask condescendingly and turn to walk away.

"Of course." He says a little louder than I think he intended. "I could care less what sex you like Ashley. I would support you no matter what." He says and it sounds as though he's about to cry. "For you to even think otherwise..." He trails off, turning away from me.

"I'm sorry." I say softly. "I just... I want you to not want me." I say truthfully because that's the only way I can see getting out of this. He turns and looks at me and opens his mouth to speak but Mr. Parish and Ms. Heevy come out.

"The results are one hundred percent conclusive." Mr. Parish says and I know whats coming next. "Ashley is indeed your daughter." He says and my heart sinks. I'm leaving Ohio...

–

**Spencer's POV**

"Spence wake up." Someone says shaking me from my sleep.

"Hmm?" I say rolling over to look at the person waking me up, when clearly this day deserves to be slept through.

"It's me." She says and I open my eyes to see Ashley standing over me.

"Hey." I say sitting up on the bed. "How'd it go?" I ask and she drops her head. She doesn't have to speak for me to know the answer.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Is all she says. I can feel the tears building in my eyes as I get up and walk away from my bed. "Spence?" Ashley calls after me.

"What are we gonna do Ashley?" I turn and ask and I can feel the hot tears on my cheek.

"I don't know." She says wiping a tear away with her thumb. "But I do know that I love and I'll find a way Spencer I promise." She says and my head drops. After all Ashley and I have been through, she's leaving...

"Kyla was asking about you." I tell her, trying to think of something else other than the fact that my girlfriend is leaving me tomorrow.

"I have to go talk to her. Tell her what's going on." She says sadly. I know it's killing her because she's not only leaving me and her friends behind but she's also leaving the only person she's ever known as her family, her only sister.

"Okay." I nod, wiping my face. I need to be strong for Ashley because I know right now she just wants to fall apart. "I'm here... you know... if you need me." I tell her and she nods. She kisses my cheek before she leaves the room and I can't help but fall to the floor and cry.

_Sometimes being strong means being able to cry._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcomed. :)<em>


	28. Tears

****_Sorry this took longer than expected and sorry about the length. I'm gonna try and have the next update up by Monday. Only three chapters left. :) _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

As I make my way down to Kyla's room, I keep trying to come up with things to say. Things that might lessen the blow a bit. Anything that could make this situation a little less painful. But I can't think of anything. All I know is that I have to tell my little sister, not only that I'm leaving her, but that all these years the man who she thought was her father in fact isn't.

"Knock, knock. You got a second?" I ask peeking through Kyla's door. She's on her bed doing homework. She's always been studious. Well, when she's not skipping class that is.

"Yeah, sure." She says with a smile, sitting up.

"Where's your roommate?" I ask as I glance over at Jennifer's bed and see she's not in it. Come to think of it, when is she ever in her room?

"I don't know." Kyla shrugs.

"Oh." Is all I say as I take a seat on Kyla's bed.

"So what's up?" Kyla asks and I rack my brain on where and how exactly to start this.

"Um..." I say.

"Ash." She says, dragging out my name. "What is it crazy? Did you get in trouble or something cause Spencer told me that you went somewhere with Ms. Heevy today but when I asked where she said to talk to you about it."

"Ky, um..." I trail off, looking at her smiling face. Thinking of how it's going to change in a matter of seconds.

"Ash what is it? You're scaring me. Did something happen? Something bad?" Yeah, something really bad happened. Rachael learned how to read and led me to the guy who only fathered _me _and now that guy wants to take me away from here.

"Do you remember that time when the Sterling's wanted to adopt me?" I ask and she gives me a confused look before her face breaks out into a small smile.

"Yeah, but you told them that you weren't leaving without me and that you didn't give a shit what they thought about it." She says laughing at the memory. "Ms. Heevy was so mad that you'd done that. She said she didn't understand why someone would want to stay in foster home and you told her that you had all the family you needed right here."

"Yeah." I say giggling at little.

"But then she gave you on janitorial duty for a week for your language." She says and chuckles. "Wait why are we..." She trails off and looks up at me. "You're getting adopted aren't you? That's why you were gone all day with Ms. Heevy isn't it?" She says jumping up from the bed.

"Kyla please just listen..." I try and explain the situation to her.

"You promised Ash." She says cutting me off.

"I know, but the circumstances are different now. I don't have a choice Ky. You know that I would never leave you voluntarily." I tell her, joining her on my feet.

"You don't have a choice? How could you not have a choice Ashley?" She asks confused.

"Sit down Ky please." I tell her, trying to sit her back down on the bed.

"I don't want to sit down, I wanna know why you wanna leave me. Did I do something wrong?" She asks sadly.

"No!" I say firmly. "You didn't do anything Ky. You're my little sister, you know that I wouldn't care if you did anyways. This has nothing to do with you. This is my fault. I should of just left it alone." I say softly, taking a seat back on the bed.

"Left what a alone?" She asks scrunching her eyebrows. I remain silent for a moment, thinking about my next words carefully. "Ash what is it?" She asks sitting down on the bed next to me.

I take a deep breath then start. "The other day Rachael was reading the newspaper and it was talking about some guy named Raife Davies..." Her breath hitches when I says his name. I think she knows where this is going but in truth she has no idea. "He was this really poor guy turned rich record producer and it talked about how he was from Ohio. So I did some research on him and I called his office in California, not even expecting him to call me back but he did and then he came here and we had lunch."

"You had lunch with a stranger!" Kyla scolds me.

"I know it was stupid and I wish I could take it back but that's not even the bad part."

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Just let me finish k?" I ask and she nods her head. "So we had lunch and we talked and we realized that it was a great possibility that he could be my dad." I say and she gives me another confused look.

"What do you mean your dad?" She asks and I sigh.

"Ky he says that um... that he hasn't been back to Ohio in fifteen years so there's um... he can't be your dad Ky." I say through a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, Ash." She says in a tiny voice. I have to turn and look away as my eyes water up. She's only fourteen years old and she's been through more stuff than a fourteen year old should at her age and now... now I have to tell her the some really bad news, followed by the worst news she'll ever probably hear in her life.

"Ky," I say turning back to her.

"Ash you're crying. What's wrong?" She asks wiping my face. I grab her hand and let out a small smile. Kyla always has been the more affectionate of the two of us.

I wipe my face and start again. "Kyla, Raife is only _my_ dad. Mom lied to us when we were kids. She wanted us to believe that we had the same dad but we didn't." I shake my head. I see Kyla's eyes glass over as she opens and closes her mouth, I guess trying to figure out what to say. "Today he had his lawyer do a blood test on me to um... to prove that I was his daughter so that uh..." I trail off, not wanting to say the next words, like that would suddenly make them too real.

"So that what, Ash?" Kyla asks as a single tear drops down her cheek. I know she knows what's coming. Kyla may be only fourteen but she's never entirely acted her age, having a mom like ours and having to fight to survive like we did, we both had to grow up a little before our time.

"He's gonna take me away." I breathe out. I shake my head as my tears begin falling again. "He wants me to go live in California with him." I say and Kyla shakes her head.

"No." She says standing up. The tears falling freely now.

"But he's not giving me a choice in the matter. Ms. Heevy says that he has every legal right." I tell her.

"But you can't go, you can't leave me here Ash." She says through her tears.

"I know. I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you but I don't have a choice. But legally Ky, he has the right to do this." I tell her, through sobs of my own.

"Fuck what's legal." She yells out as she paces the room. I think that's the first time I've ever heard Kyla curse.

"Ky, you know that I would never leave you if I had a choice." I say walking up to her, grabbing her to stop her from pacing.

"What am I gonna do without you? You're the only family that I have." Kyla says sadly.

"I know. And this kills me." I tell her, laying her head down on my shoulder. "I'm gonna figure something out, I promise." I assure her. She doesn't say anything, she just keeps her head on my shoulder and continues to cry. For the next half hour we stayed that way until I realized she'd cried herself to sleep and I put her in bed. I made my way back up to my room to see my roommates still awake.

"What's going on?" I ask, shutting the door behind me.

"Spencer told us." Stacy says softly.

"Oh." I say, making my way over to Spencer's bed and taking a seat next to her. She lays her head down on my shoulder. "I leave in the morning." I tell them.

"Ugh!" Rachael grunts out. "Why'd I have to get all smart and shit and decide to read the newspaper." She scolds herself.

"It's not your fault." I assure her. "I'm sure that this would've happened sooner or later."

"Later would have been great though. Like when you're old enough to make your own legal decisions." Spencer says softly next to me.

"Yeah, but it's happening now so..." I trail off. Everyone sits quietly, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Rachael are you crying?" Madison asks and everyone looks up at Rachael who's wiping her eyes.

"No." She says quickly. "I just had something in my eye."

"Aw babe." Stacy says hugging her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna miss you too Rachael." I say getting up and hugging her. "I'm gonna miss all you guys." I tell my friends.

"It won't be the same here without you." Madison says softly. I turn to look at Spencer but she won't look at me. I think it's all becoming too much for her.

I walk over to her and kneel down in front her, grabbing her face to make her look at me. "I love you." I tell her firmly. "I'm so sorry that this is happening, but I love you Spencer and I'm never gonna stop loving you. I'm gonna come back for you, I promise." I tell her and she finally looks me in the eyes.

"I know." She nods.

"K, good." I say lifting up from my knees, but before I can get all the way up Spencer grabs my face and kisses me. And I mean like really kisses me, in a way that she's never kissed me before. Like she wants me, needs me, craves me, loves me, and misses me all at the same time. The kiss lasted longer than our normal ones, I could hear our friends whistling, laughing and hooting and hollering in the background but Spencer and I didn't care. The only thing that mattered in that moment was us...

I was totally okay with that.


	29. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye Pt 1

_This is a pretty short chapter because it's a two parter so I'm gonna try to have part 2 up tonight. If not tonight, I promise tomorrow morning. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

"Baby your phones ringing." I feel Spencer shake me from my sleep.

"Hmm?" I mumble out sleepily.

"Your phone... it keeps ringing." She tells me and I can feel her shift to sit up beside me. She reaches over me and grabs my phone off the dresser.

"Who is it?" I ask, keeping my eyes closed.

"I don't know. There's no name. It's a 310 number. Isn't that..." I grab the phone out of her hand, knowing that it's none other than Raife calling.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey Ashley, it's your dad... I mean Raife." He corrects himself quickly. "I'm just calling to see if you're ready to go." He says and I sit up completely.

"What?" I ask confused. I thought we were leaving tomorrow.

"I'm checking to see..."

"I heard what you said." I say snappy, cutting him off. I look at my phone to see it's only 8:30p.m. When did we fall asleep? "Why are we leaving so soon?" I ask.

"I have meetings to attend in LA in couple of days and I want to get you settled before them." He says and I can hear the happiness in his voice. It makes me feel kinda bad that I'm trying to think of any and every way to get out of going with him. He has to understand that this is much bigger than just a dad trying to give his daughter a better life. My whole life is in this place. I can't just leave it behind. "Mr. Parish and I are on the way we'll be there in less than twenty minutes." He says and I jump up from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Spencer whispers to me.

"You can't come today. I still haven't said goodbye to all my friends and Kyla... I just I need more time." I tell him frantically.

"He's coming now?" I hear a rushed voice say behind me. I turn and see Stacy, Madison and Rachael all sitting up on their beds.

"Ashley, it really needs to be today. We have a lot of things to take care of once we're back in Los Angeles. I'll be there in twenty minutes, Ms. Heevy already knows of my arrival." He says.

"Raife please." I try but realize he's already hung up. "Fuck!" I scream out in frustration.

"He's coming right now?" Spencer asks from the bed. I nod and she drops her head. I immediately bend down to eye level with her.

"I'm gonna figure something out Spence, I just need to think." I say slapping the palm of my hand against my forhead.

"It's too late." She says softly. "There's no more time." She shakes her head and gets up from the bed.

"Spencer please." I call out to her but she just continues walking out the door.

"She's just confused and hurt right now. I'm sure she'll be back to say goodbye." Stacy tells me.

"It shouldn't have to be goodbye." I say taking a seat on her bed.

"Everything's gonna be fine Ash. The universe can't hate you this much." Madison says with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Well it seems I've done something to piss it off so I wouldn't be surprised." I shake my head before falling flat on my back on Spencer's bed.

"Maybe this is a test or something." Rachael blurts out.

"A test of what?" I ask sitting back up.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Everyone else was giving some wise words and that was the first thing I thought of." She says and we all burst out laughing at her. Rachael always did have a way with words...

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." I say after the laughing has died down.

"We're gonna miss you too!" Madison says getting up and coming to sit next to me. "But you can call and write and come visit whenever you can and we'll try and do the same." She adds.

"I promise. Every weekend that I can, I'll be here." I assure them. They all give me a small sad smile. My mind drifts to Spencer and how hard this must be for her. She promised me that she would never leave me and she's kept that promise, I'm the one breaking it.

"We'll take care of her." Stacy says, reading my mind.

"Thanks Stace." I say standing up. "I guess I should pack." I think aloud. After spending about fifteen minutes packing, everyone helped me bring my bags down stairs.

"Promise that you'll call me everyday?" Kyla asks sadly.

"I promise kiddo." I say grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "I love you Kyla. You're my most favorite sister ever." I say with a smile.

"I'm your only sister." She counters with an even wider smile. We pull back from our hug as Rachael opens the door and we see a limo parked outside. I look around and see that Spencer is still M.I.A. It sucks to leave things like this. This is not how I imagined our goodbye.

"She knows." Madison nods her head.

"Could you tell her that I'm sorry anyways?" I ask Madison and she nods again.

"Of course."

"Thanks." I say turning to leave. "I love you guys." I tell them before I exit the door.

"We know." Stacy smiles and everyone else nods. I turn to walk out the door and make my way to the limo, halfway to the car I hear my named being called and I turn around to see Spencer running from the doorway.

"I'm sorry." She says once she reaches me.

"It's okay." I shake my head with a small smile. I've never been so happy to see her. "I get it." I assure her.

"I love you." She says in a shaky voice. I drop my bags and grab her face.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." I tell her then kiss her. Our friend taunting us in the background.

"You promise to call me everyday right?" She asks as she pulls back from the kiss and places her forehead against mine.

"I'll call so much you'll get tired of hearing my voice." I tell her with a smile.

"Not likely." She retorts.

"I have to go." I say placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I know." She whispers. "Don't forget me." She adds.

"Never." I assure her with a smile. We pull back and I pick up my bags and turn to walk to the limo. When I reach the limo a tall man in a black suit and driver cap gets out the front seat and comes to open the trunk. Grabbing my bags and placing them in then opening the door for me. I see Raife in the back seat on the phone, he gives me a smile and a wave. I glance back at my friends and family one more time before getting in the limo and driving away from them.


	30. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye Pt 2

****_Here it is as promised._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Ashley's POV**

_I remember seeing her for the first time. Like really seeing her. I knew that we would end up together that's why I was fighting it so hard. I didn't want to give up on Sarah. I wanted to believe that she would come back, that everything would go back to the way it was. But it didn't and I fell for her. I beyond fell for her. She became a part of me. My heart, mind, soul and body belongs to her. It's never an easy thing to lose someone you love. Where is the actual 'good' in goodbye? _

"Stop the car." I say suddenly.

"What?" Raife asks, pulling his phone down from his ear and putting his hand over the receiver.

"I said, stop the car!" I say a little louder so the limo driver can hear me but he keeps driving anyways.

"Ashley what's going on?" Raife asks. "Did you leave something?" Yeah, my life.

"Please stop the car." I plead quietly and he finally instructs the limo driver to pull over.

"Ashley what is this? We haven't even made it to the highway yet."

"I'm not leaving her behind." I say, realizing that there are a lot of her's I could be speaking of. "I'm not leaving Kyla." I clarify. Although Spencer is filling my thoughts, I need him to know that Kyla is my family and I can't just leave her.

"Ashley I-"

"I don't care!" I blurt out. "I swear that if we don't turn around right now that I'm gonna run away the minute we get out of this car." I tell him and he smiles and shakes his head. "Why are you smiling? This isn't a joke." I say sternly.

"Mr. Parish would you like to do the honors?" Raife turns and asks Mr. Parish.

"What?" I ask, turning to look at him. "What is it?" I ask growing impatient.

"Well," He starts, adjusting his suit jacket. "Your father was going to surprise you and fly her out once we got to Los Angeles, but he figured we wouldn't make it to the airport." He says and opens up his briefcase to grab some papers out.

"What's this?" I ask as he hands me the papers.

"They're adoption papers." He says with a smile.

"Huh?" I ask a bit confused.

"I'm going to adopt Kyla." Raife clarifies for me. My eyes bulge and I open and close my mouth searching for the right words to say but I can't find any. "I knew that you wouldn't leave her behind Ashley and I never expected you to. The moment you told me about her I already had Joe here draw up the papers. I wouldn't do that to you Ashley. I'm your father and I would never want to see you hurting." He tells me and I can't help but smile a bit.

"I don't know what to say." I admit honestly.

"It's okay. We can turn around and go get her now if you want." He tells me.

"Please." I nod.

"No problem. Andrew, please turn around and head back to the Heart House." He tells the driver.

"What about the rest of my friends?" I ask quietly. I know that I'm probably asking a lot but they're just as much my family as Kyla.

"Ashley I don't think I can pull that off, I mean it's-" Raife starts but I cut him off.

"I know that I'm asking a lot and I know that you didn't have to take Kyla in but you are. But you have to understand that I've known them almost my entire life. Whenever something major happened in my life they were there for me. I don't want to go off and live this life you have set up for me, without them. I won't ask you for anything else, I just... I want to be with my family. I want to live this happy life with them." I finish, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I get what you're saying, but it isn't as simple as you may think. It took some time for the paperwork to come through on Kyla and you're blood related so just imagine what it would take for me to adopt four other girls of no relation." He tries to explain to me.

"I know. But I know that Mr. Parish can do it. Right Joe?" I turn to him and ask.

"I don't-"

"You can do this." I say cutting him off, nodding my head.

"Like your dad said it's not-"

"Technicalities." I cut him off again, shaking my head. "You got this." I say with my best smile. I'll admit I haven't liked this guy since the moment I met him but he's starting to win me over.

"I'll see what I can do." He says pulling out his phone with a smile.

"He'll see what he can do." I turn to Raife and say with a smile.

"You have a habit of getting your way don't you?" He asks jokingly. I shrug and smile. "Just like your mother you are." He adds as we pull into the heart house.

"I'm gonna go tell Kyla." I say opening the door. "Call me when it's done." I tell Raife and he nods. I shut the door behind me and run into the heart house up to my room. "Miss me?" I ask with a smile as I burst through the door to see all my friends, Spencer and Kyla sitting by the T.V.

"Ashley what are you doing back?" Kyla asks running over to me.

"I jumped out of the limo while we were riding down the highway." I say with a smile.

"Ooooh, bad ass." Rachael says seriously from her spot on the couch. Everyone looks at her.

"I didn't really jump from a moving vehicle Rach."

"Oh." Is all she says and goes back to watching the T.V. I shake my head and smile at her.

"Seriously, what are you doing back?" Spencer walks up to me and asks. "You didn't do anything crazy did you Ash?" She asks quirking a brow.

"Nope." I tell her then kiss her lips. "I have some great news to tell Kyla and then I'm waiting on a phone call before I can say the rest." I tell them and everyone turns their attention back to me.

"What is it?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyla asks jumping up and down a bit. I giggle at her cuteness.

"Raife and I discussed it and decided that I would never leave my little sister so... you're coming!" I say cheerily and Kyla really does start to jump up and down.

"Oh my God! Yay, yay, yay!" She screams out.

"That's really great." Spencer says softly. I know that she's wishing that my news was that I was staying but if Joe comes through then the news I have for them will be ever better.

"I'm so glad." Madison says as she makes her way over to us. Stacy and Rachael close behind.

"I need to go pack." Kyla says and I don't think I've ever seen her so happy about something in her life.

"How'd you manage to talk him into-"

"I didn't" I cut Stacy off.

"He'd already had the papers before I even had a chance to be a brat about it." I tell them.

"Wow. I guess he really is a good guy after all." Madison says to herself really.

"It's really starting to seem that way." I point out just as my phone rings. "One sec." I tell everyone. "Is it done?" I ask when I answer the phone.

"We have some paperwork to fill out down at the courthouse in the morning but essentially it's done." Raife says on the other line and I can't help the big smile that forms on my face.

"Thank you so much." I tell him earnestly.

"You're welcome." He say with sincerity in his voice. I hang up the phone and look at all my friends. I know I must look retarded just staring at them smiling.

"What is it? Who was that?" Rachael asks. I don't say anything I just continue to smile.

"Ashley, you're being creepy." Madison says.

"Ash." Spencer says softly from beside me and I look at her. Thinking about how we just went from having no time to having all the time in the world.

"I told Raife that I wasn't leaving without you." I say, looking Spencer straight in her eyes. "Without any of you." I turn at look at all my friends. "He's adopting us all. Every one of us." I tell them, my voice shaking a little and I realize I'm about to cry.

"Ashley you better not be bullshitting us right now." Rachael says in a disbelieving tone.

"I swear. That was him on the phone. We're gonna leave to tomorrow because he needs to go down to the court and fill out all the paper work. He's gonna take us all. I don't have to leave you." I turn to Spencer and say. "We can be together, you're coming too." I tell her as the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Ashley I don't know what to say." Spencer says and I can see she's about to cry too.

"You don't have to say anything." I shake my head. "Just come here." I say then pull her into a hug. "I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"Holy crap, we're getting the hell outta here." I hear Rachael say behind me. Probably grabbing Stacy up into a hug. I wouldn't even be surprised if they're on the floor right now having sex.

"I'm not going." I hear a voice say behind me. It takes my brain a minute to register the voice and realize what's been said.

"What?" Stacy asks.

"I'm not going." Madison says again.

"But Mads-" Stacy starts and I realize why Madison is saying this.

"No Stace." I cut her off. Shaking my head at her then walking over to Madison.

"I'm so sorry Mads, I forgot that you have Aiden here." I say and I hear a collective sigh of 'oh's' behind me.

"I'm not leaving him." She says and I nod.

"I know I get it." I tell her.

"We're not leaving her here, Ashley." Stacy says frantically beside me.

"I wouldn't leave Spencer, I don't expect her to leave Aiden. You wouldn't leave Rachael behind." I point out to Stacy who just nods.

"But Aiden isn't an orphan, he has a family. They're not gonna just let him go to California." Rachael says. I turn and look at Spencer who has a conflicted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I forgot about Aiden, Jackson, Maggie and Phillip. I don't want to leave them behind either. And Mrs. Carroll." Spencer says sadly. I guess I didn't think about all the people Spencer and Madison would have to leave behind to make this move. I guess I was just focused on keeping us all together.

"We'll figure something out okay, I promise." I tell her and she nods.

"I'm not going if Madison doesn't go." Stacy says to us.

"And you know I'm not going without Stace." Rachael says.

"I'll be right back." I tell them and leave the room. Once I'm outside I call Raife.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey dad, it's me." I say and I can hear his voice hitch a little at me calling him dad.

"I know. Is everything okay?" He asks and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Kinda. I just need to ask you one more favor." I say then get silent, waiting for him to yell at me for asking too much.

"Well what is it?" He asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well my friend Madison, she has a boyfriend here and he's Spencer's foster brother and Madison is saying she won't leave without him and if Madison doesn't go, Rachael and Stacy won't go and I don't want to leave without them."

"What foster home is this boy in?" Raife asks and I smile and shake my head.

"Oh he's not in a foster home." I say then pause.

"Then where is he?" Raife asks, a bit confused.

"He lives at home with his mom and dad and little brother." I tell him.

"Ashley I can't adopt someone who already has a family, you know that right?" He asks and I giggle.

"I don't want you to adopt him." I tell him and he laughs a little.

"Well I don't think I get where this conversation is going."

"Well I was just wondering if maybe um we could work something out with Aiden's parents. Like maybe he could come stay with us in California every other weekend so that Madison and Spencer both would get to see him often. And maybe Spencer and I could come back here on those off weekends so that she could stay in touch with all the people she's behind here. It's the only way to make this easier on her. I promise that I'd get a job and pay you back all the money-"

"It's not about the money Ashley." He interrupts me, he pauses but I can hear him breathing so I know he's still there. "Is this what you really want?" He asks after a while.

"Yes." I say quickly. "I just want everyone to be happy and for us all to stay together.

"What about your happiness?" He asks and I pause to think of the right thing to say.

"Seeing my friends and family happy is my happiness." I settle on.

"I wish your grandmother was still around to see what a beautiful and caring person you are." I hear him chuckle a little. "No daughter of mine will come to California and get a job, just so you know. So get that idea out of your head."

"But I don't want it to seem like I'm-"

"You're not." He cuts me off again. "What's this Aiden fellows parent's number?" He asks and I break out into a big smile.

_It is easy to get everything you want in life, provided you learn to go with out the things you cannot have._


	31. Perfect

_Sorry this chapter took longer than planned. I promise to get the final chapter up in a couple of days._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

"Is everything okay?" I ask Ashley as she comes back into the room with a small smile on her face.

"I don't think it could be anymore perfect." She whispers to me before kissing my lips.

"Okay." I say a bit confused. How are things perfect when Madison is saying that she doesn't want to leave Aiden behind and Stacy won't go without Madison and Rachael isn't leaving without Stacy.

"Madison." Ashley says getting Madison's attention from her bed.

"What Ash?" Madison says looking over at us. "I'm not going without Aiden so you can just drop it." Madison says then goes back to texting on her phone.

"But I have something that might change your mind." Ashley tells her, but Madison looks uninterested. "Madison please, just hear me out." Ashley tries.

"How would you feel if you were asked to leave Spencer behind. Actually, you already know how it feels. So how can you sit there and ask me to leave him? I can't do it." Madison shakes her head.

"That's the thing." Ashley starts, getting up and going to sit down next to Madison on her bed. "You're right, I know how it feels to be asked to leave the people you love behind and it sucks, but I love you like a sister Madison. I've known you more than half my life. All of you." Ashley says looking at Rachael and Stacy. "I would never leave you guys behind. So..." Ashley starts, with a smile on her face. "I figured out a way for us to stay together and for you to stay with Aiden." Ashley says and Madison head shoots up.

"What do you mean?" Madison asks, a bit confused. As I'm sure the rest of us are too.

"I talked to my dad." Ashley says and comes back to my side. "I asked him if there was anyway he could help you and Aiden out, and he said yes." Ashley says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Madison asks.

"Well, Spence said that Aiden was going to UCLA after he graduates so I asked my dad if he could help you two stay close until then." Ashley says.

"Stop being so damn cryptic and just spit it out Davies." Madison snaps lightly.

Ashley smiles before answering. "He's gonna fly Aiden out to California every other weekend." Ashley finally concludes, looking proud of herself. "And." She says and turns to me. "He's gonna fly you and Madison here on the weekends that Aiden doesn't come, so you can see your family." Ashley says and I can't help but smile.

"That's gonna be mad money for airfare." Rachael says suddenly.

"Baby I'm sure he probably has like a private jet or something." Stacy tells her girlfriend.

"Ooooh." Rachael nods. "That makes more sense."

"Wow." I say. I can't believe Raife is doing all this for us... people that he barely even knows. People that are of no relation to him. "I don't know what to say. Your dad is..."

"Amazing." Ashley cuts me off.

"So you're gonna come now right Mads?" Stacy asks.

"I wanna talk to Aiden about it." Madison says timidly, like she's still unsure. I know her and Aiden haven't been together that long but Aiden's an easy guy to love. I can see why it would be difficult to leave him.

"That's a good idea." I point out. "Could we go see them. I mean, I know it's late but since we don't have school tomorrow and all..." I trail off with a smile.

"Aiden says everyone's up." Madison tells us, waving her phone for emphasis.

"If that's what you want." Ashley nods.

"It is." I nod.

"Okay. Stace could we borrow your car?" Ashley asks Stacy who nods.

"Yeah, sure." Stacy nods, getting up to grab her keys off the dresser; tossing them to Ashley.

"Are you ready for this?" Ashley turns to me and asks. I know she's asking if I'm ready to say goodbye to the only people I've ever really considered my family, and the only ones who have ever treated me as such.

"Yeah." I nod. I know that I'm not completely leaving them, thanks to Ashley. So it's not gonna be as hard as I initially imagined.

"Kay, let's go." She says standing up, holding out her hand for me to take. I grab her hand and the three of us head over to the Dennison's.

–

"Mom, dad, Spencer's here!" Aiden yells up the steps as we enter the house.

"Spencer, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Phillip asks as he and Maggie descends the stairs.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something." I say softly. I never thought that I would find a family that I would actually be sad about leaving.

"Sure sure." Phillip says with a smile as he and Maggie go into the living room.

"Is Jackson asleep?" I turn and ask Aiden.

"Yeah." He nods. "He just went a few minutes ago. "I could go wake him." Aiden suggests.

"No." I shake my head. "It's okay. I'll just see him when we come back." I tell him.

"Okay." He shrugs as Ashley and I walk off into the living room, giving Madison and Aiden some privacy to talk.

"So what's up kiddo?" Phillip asks as Ashley and I take a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry for coming over so late, I just really wanted to see you guys before I left." I tell them and they both look confused.

"You going somewhere?" Maggie asks.

"Mhm." I nod.

"Is it far away, out the state?" Phillip asks and I can tell that he's hoping my answer is no.

"I kinda got adopted." I tell them. "I'm leaving for California tomorrow afternoon." I add.

"Oh wow." Phillip says shocked. "That's mighty fast."

"Who's the family?" Maggie asks.

"Mine actually." Ashley speaks up. And if Maggie and Phillip weren't confused before...

"But I thought you were an orphan as well." Phillip says.

"I am... or I was." Ashley corrects herself. "My mom never told me who my dad was and him and I just recently found each other and so now he's getting full legal custody of me and I told him that I wasn't leaving without Spencer and my little sister and all my friends so he's adopting them too." Ashley says like it's the most common statement in the world.

"Oh." Phillip says, still looking a bit confused.

"He's rich." Ashley says and Phillip nods, a little less confused. "He owns a record label out in LA, maybe you've heard of him, Raife Daives..." Ashley says and Maggie and Phillip both nod.

"We were just reading about him in the paper the other day." Maggie says.

"That's actually how I found him." Ashley says with a smile.

"And he's agreed to take in how many girls?" Phillip asks.

"Six." Ashley tells them.

"Brave man." Phillip says with a smile.

"I wanted to see you guys before I left to tell you that I really appreciate everything you've done for me." I speak up. "You have no idea how it feels to know that I will always have a family here." I say with a smile.

"Of course." Phillip says. "We love you like you're own on flesh and blood. You will always be our daughter Spencer." He adds and Maggie nods.

"That's another thing I wanted to tell you guys. Ashley's dad has been nice enough to agree to letting me come here and spend every other weekend with you guys, you know... if you wouldn't mind." I say softly.

"Of course you can!" Phillip says. "There will always be a place for you here. You don't even have to ask." He adds.

"Okay." I say with a huge grin. "Um..." I start, looking in the direction of Madison and Aiden. I can see that they're still talking. "There's something else but I think that Aiden should be the one to tell you guys." I tell them and as if on cue Aiden and Madison start walking towards the living room.

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you guys about something." Aiden says when he enters the living room. Both Maggie and Phillip look as though they're expecting the worst news ever.

Calm down mom and dad, Madison isn't pregnant. I think to myself, smiling and Ashley looks at me and giggles like she just read my mind.

"Ok Son." Phillip says as Aiden and Madison both sit down on the car across from Ashley and I.

"Well, Spencer probably already told you that they all got adopted and um... how they're going to California." Aiden pauses and looks at Madison. "Well Ashley's dad was nice enough to offer a way for Madison and I to stay together and still see each other." Aiden says then looks at Ashley and gives her an appreciative smile.

"Okay." Phillip shifts on the couch towards Aiden. "And what does this offer consist of?" He ask.

"Well um... Madison and I would alternate weekends until next year when I graduate and go to UCLA." Aiden says a little timidly like he's expecting his parents to say no.

"Aiden that's a very generous offer." Maggie starts. "But I don't think we can allow you to take it." She says. Madison gives Ashley a look and Ashley speaks up.

"It really is no problem Mrs. Dennison." Ashley says. "My dad wants to help them out. And plus it really isn't costing all that much, just gas for his jet." Ashley shrugs it off. I didn't know he had a private jet. I glance at her and she shrugs. I guess she forgot she left that little detail out.

"We know." Phillip says suddenly with a smile.

"Huh?" Ashley, Aiden, Madison and I all say in unison.

"Mr. Davies gave us a call a short while ago and when Aiden asked if it was alright if you all came over we knew the reason." Maggie says.

"We still think that this offer is way too generous." Phillip says.

"But we've agreed to let go." Maggie nods with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Aiden says jumping up from the chair. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." Phillip nods his head, laughing at him.

"Everything is just working out so perfectly." I turn and whisper to Ashley as Aiden runs and hugs his parents thank you.

"When things go wrong for so long, the only way left is up." Ashley tells me with a smile and I'm starting to think that she's right.

"It seems that way." I agree.

"We should get out of here. We have to get up early and catch a flight." Ashley reminds me.

"Okay." I nod. "We're gonna head back to the foster home." I inform Maggie and Phillip as Ashley and I stand up from the couch. Madison doesn't look pleased. I guess she wanted to spend more time with Aiden.

"Okay." Phillip says. "Please call us once you're in California to let us know how you're settling in." He adds.

"I will." I say with a smile as I give them both a hug. "Thank you guys again for everything." I say into Phillips shoulder.

"It was our pleasure." He assures me.

"I guess I'll see you soon, bro." I turn to Aiden and say.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiles and scoops me up in his arms. "Jack's gonna be mad that he missed you." He says to Ashley sitting me down.

"I promise to come back and visit him." Ashley smiles.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Aiden says. Madison says her goodbyes to the Dennisons and gives them both a hug before we all head out to the car and after ten more minutes of Madison and Aiden saying their goodbyes like they won't ever see each other again we headed back to the foster home.

–

"Today was such a good day." Ashley tells me as she snuggles into my neck. Everyone is asleep, Ashley and I have just been laying in my bed cuddling for the past two hours. I guess thinking about tomorrow has us both a little restless.

"I'd say that's an understatement. Your dad is amazing for doing all this." I tell her.

"I guess he is pretty awesome huh." She says looking up at me with a smile.

"Now I see where you get it from." I smile back at her.

"Aww." She says then leans up and kisses my lips sweetly.

"You know what I just realized..." I start, with a mischievous grin on my face.

"What?" She whispers, sitting up on her elbows.

"We never got a chance to make love in this bed." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"You're right." She says with a smile then her face gets deadly serious. "We should definitely change that." She says as her face breaks out into a grin.

"Okay." I say and her eyes shoot open.

"Okay?" She questions, sitting up to get a good look at my face.

"As long as we aren't as loud as Rachael and Stacy." I whisper.

"I'll be as quiet as I mouse. Scouts honor." She says holding up three fingers for the full effect.

"I'm sure." I smile as she flips us over so she's on top. "As quiet as a mouse." I repeat softly as she attacks my lips.

* * *

><p><em>Only one more chapter left. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know.<em>


	32. As Good As It Gets

****Sorry for the delay, but here it is, the final chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

"Good morning." Ashley says to me as my eyes flutter open.

"Mmm-morning." I say with a smile. "What time is it?" I ask snuggling closer to her. After all of our late night activities, we didn't get to bed until around three in the morning.

"It's after seven." She tells me.

"Why are we up so early?" I whine out. Pulling her impossibly closer to me. All I wanna do is lay in bed and cuddle until Ashley's dad comes to pick us up.

"We have stuff to do before Raife gets here at noon." She says with a smile.

"What kind of stuff?" I ask sitting up, realizing all of our roommates are already gone.

"Stuff stuff." She says smiling wider. "Now get up and get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs for you." She tells me getting up from the bed.

"Ashley, what is stuff stuff?" I ask trying to pull her back into bed.

"Just... stuff." She says with a shrug and a smirk on her face.

"_Ashley_." I drag out her name as she makes her way towards the door.

"Just get dressed Spencer." She says with a smile. "I'll be downstairs waiting." She adds as she leaves the room. I can't help but smile as I get out of bed, grabbing my things off the dresser and head to the bathroom to freshen up. After freshening up, I drop my stuff back off in the room and I head downstairs to find Ashley at the bottom of the stairs waiting on me.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I reach her at the bottom.

"Waiting on you." She says with a smile, then holds her hand out for me to take.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I take her hand and she begins to lead me somewhere.

"To breakfast." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. She leads me into the dinning room.

"Oh. My. God." I say as we enter it.

"You like it?" She turns and asks me.

"How did you... when... what..."

"This morning, while you were being a sleepy head, I had a conversation with Mr. Forte and our friends and they helped me put all this together." She finishes with a smile. "I had to promise Mr. Forte I'd recommend someone for your job." She adds.

"Ashley I... I don't know what to say." I admit honestly. No one has ever really gone out of their way to do something this amazing for me.

"You don't have to say anything. Just please tell me you're hungry." She smiles that beautiful, contagious smile and I can't help but smile along with her. "Come on." She says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the feast. You're probably confused so let me paint the picture for you.

When you first walk into the dinning hall there's a trail of rose pedals that lead to one table that's in the middle of the dinning hall and has rose pedals and candles set up on it. Directly behind that table are three tables covered in all my favorite foods and orange juice. Stacy, Madison and Rachael are all dressed in white and have aprons on, so I'm assuming they're our servers. Rachael is standing at the table in the middle of the dinning hall, while Stacy and Madison are positioned on both sides of the tables with food.

"This is beautiful." I whisper to Ashley as we make our way to our table."

"Much like you." Ashley turns to me with a serious look on her face. "I love you." She mouths as we reach our table. I smile before mouthing it back.

"Good morning Ms. Carlin." Rachael says to me as she pulls out my chair. _Oh fancy. _I smile at Rachael as I take my seat and Ashley sits across from me. "Would you like some orange juice?" Rachael asks in some kind of British accent and it takes everything in me to hold back my laughter. I guess she's really getting into character.

"Yes please." I nod as she pours both Ashley and I a glass of orange juice.

"Would you like to start off with fruit this morning?" She asks, still using her accent. I glance at Ashley who is obviously trying to hold in her laughter as well.

"Sure." I say, biting the inside of my lip, trying not to laugh. Rachael walks away towards the food table and I can't hold back my laughter anymore. "Oh my god, why is she doing that accent?" I lean over and ask Ashley through giggles.

"I have no idea. I told them to make it authentic but wow." Ashley says, joining into the laughter.

"I think Rachael and Stacy role play because she's doing that accent a little _too_ good." I point out as we both calm down from our fits.

"I think you're right." Ashley agrees.

"Your fruit, Madam." Rachael says placing a bowl of fruit down in front of me. "Can I get you anything?" She turns to Ashley and asks.

"No thank you." Ashley shakes her head. Rachael nods her head once then backs away from our table. Ashley and I burst into laughter again. And that's how most of breakfast went. Turns out Ashley talked Mr. Forte into letting her use the dining hall for a whole hour, making breakfast start at 8:30am instead of 7:00am like usual. After breakfast I was stuffed. I had fruit, pancakes, eggs and bacon. I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life. But everything looked so good I felt the need to taste it all.

After eating I went back into the kitchen to say goodbye to Mr. Forte. He tried to pretend that my leaving wasn't bothering him, but I could tell he was real broken up about it. I was gonna miss him too.

–

"What are we doing now?" I asks Ashley as she leads me out the front door.

"_I'm _not doing anything." She says with a smile.

"What do you mean..." I trail off as I look up and see Mrs. Carroll. "Mrs. Carroll!" I practically yell as I run towards her.

"Good to see you too, Spencer." She says with a smile as I jump into her arms. "I heard you were leaving town and I just wanted to see you off." She tells me as I hug her tighter. I really am going to miss her. She's been like a mother to me. Always looking out for me. Not like the caseworkers I had before her. She actually cared about what happened to me.

"Who told you?" I ask. Seeing as though I totally forgot to.

"Well, Ashley called me last night and told me. I told her I would be here first thing this morning. Well after dropping Jonathan and Julie off at daycare." She adds with a smile. Could Ashley get any more perfect?

I turn to Ashley and mouth a 'thank you.' She smiles and mouths a 'you're welcome,' before turning and going back inside.

"I was thinking we could go for coffee, just so happens today is my off day." Mrs. Carroll tells me with a smile.

"Yeah." I nod. "I would love to."

–

**Ashley's POV**

"Fun night huh?" Rachael asks as I walk into the room.

"What?" I ask, pretending to not have a clue what she's talking about.

"Oh, pretend like you have no clue what she's talking about." Madison speaks up from her bed.

"As quiet as a mouse my ass." Rachael says with a smile as I reach Spencer's bed and sit down. "More like, as loud as a Blue Whale." She mumbles. Madison, Stacy and I all just look at her. "What?" She asks.

"Why do you know what the loudest animal on earth is?" Madison asks.

"I don't know." Rachael shrugs. "I read it somewhere."

"Wait why do you?" I jokingly ask Madison.

"Fuck you, Davies." Madison says throwing a pillow at me. "I actually pay attention in class. Unlike some friends of mine."

"Right, and that's why you're not in class right now right?" I ask quirking a brow.

"No." Madison shakes her head. "I'm not in class today because what the hell is the point? We're leaving in what..." Madison trails off, looking at her phone for I'm assuming the time. "Three hours anyways. Why waste my time at this school when I'm about to be going to school in California. I'm pretty sure we're gonna start out ten years behind everyone else anyways." She adds sarcastically.

"Sounds like someone's excited." I say just as sarcastically.

"Thrilled." Madison says faking a smile. We all can't help but laugh at her.

"Where's the whale anyways?" Rachael asks, suddenly.

I give her a look. "Did you just call my girlfriend a whale?" I ask, raising a brow.

"Um... yeah. I guess I kinda did." She answers through a laugh. "I totally didn't even mean it that way." She gets out through chuckles.

"Yeah. But it came out that way. How would you like it if I called your girlfriend animals?" I asks with a smile.

"Oh we do that already." Rachael nods seriously. Wow.

"You know bestiality is against the law." Madison jokes.

"Oh hardy har har." Rachael fakes a smile then flips Madison the finger.

"Just saying." Madison shrugs then lays back on her bed and starts texting.

"You never answered the question." Stacy points out to me.

"Oh. She's with Mrs. Carroll, her old case worker. I called her last night and told her that we were leaving today. I thought I'd be good for Spencer to see her before we go."

"That was nice." Stacy smiles.

"That's my middle name." I shrug and smile.

"Wasn't there a part two to this morning?" Madison asks sitting up.

"Yup." I nod and smile wider.

"Count me out." She says getting up from the bed. "Aiden's on his way." She adds and saunters out of the room.

We all shake our heads at her. "Did you need us for part two?" Stacy asks.

"No." I shake my head. "Part two is something I have to do on my own." I tell them.

"Good." Rachael says letting out a puff of air. "Because Stacy and I wanted to get a round in before we had to leave this place."

"A round in?" I ask a little confused.

"Yeah, sex everywhere we've ever had sex since we been here." Rachael says matter of fact, like it's just the most common statement on earth.

"Ooookay." I say as they get up and make their way out (making out) of the room. I giggle as they struggle to shut the door behind themselves as either refuse to release the others lips.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with those two." I say out loud to myself with a chuckle, as I start setting things up for part two of my plan.

–

**Spencer's POV**

"Have you been sitting out here long?" I asks Ashley as I make my way up the steps towards her.

"No. Not that long. Madison just left with Aiden for lunch. So I had company." She tells me.

"Lunch at 9:30 in the morning?" I ask quirking a brow as I take a seat next to her.

"Okay, so brunch." She shrugs and smiles.

"Where are the two bunnies?" I ask. Come to think of it, Rachael and Stacy have toned it down a bit over the last couple of weeks. Maybe only twice a day now.

"They went off to have sex in all the rooms." Ashley tells me. Guess I spoke too soon.

"Oh." Is all I can say to that.

"Yeah." Ashley giggles a bit before asking, "Had fun?"

"Yeah. We had coffee and talked. She said that I could come stay with her one weekend when we come back here."

"That's good." Ashley nods. "You're still okay with this right?" Ashley asks a little apprehensive

"With what?" I ask, turning my entire body in her direction.

"With leaving everyone behind? With going to California?" She asks and I can't help but smile at her.

"I told you Ashley," I pause and grab her hand. "I'd go anywhere for you. Do anything for you. I love you." I assure her and her face breaks out into a smile.

"I love you too." She says and then stands up. "Come with me." She says pulling me up with her.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"You ask way too many questions." She shakes her head and smiles at me as she pulls me into the building. "Okay, close your eyes." She tells me as reach the door to our room.

"Why am I-"

"Like I said." She cuts me off, placing her hands over my eyes. "You ask too many questions." She adds and I can hear the smile in her voice. I feel her lead me into the room and shut the door behind us. She walks me over to my bed and we come to a stop.

"What are we doing?" I ask. She still has her hands over my eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes." She says removing her hands from my face.

"What is all this?" I ask, walking closer to the bed, thumbing over some of the items placed on it.

"Just some stuff to remember Ohio by." She says with a smile. I look over all the stuff on the bed, all the memento's and keep sakes that Ashley has been collecting over the past few months and I get this overwhelming feeling that I can't really explain. It's like everything I've done in life, every person I've ever met, every event has all led up to this moment. Like this is exactly where I was always meant to be.

"I love you." I turn to her and say as I pick up the picture of us at the photo booth at the carnival.

"I love you too, Spence." She says engulfing me in a hug. "So much." She adds in a whisper. Words cannot express how much I love this girl.

After looking over and talking about some of the items I pull Ashley into another hug.

When she goes to pull back from the hug I immediately pull her back into me for a kiss. One that quickly turns heated. We make our way over to the couch, me walking backwards and never breaking our kiss. She gently lays me back and starts to work her way from my lips down as her hand makes it's way up my shirt and massages my boob.

"Well what do we have here?" Ashley and I both jump up from the couch to see Madison, Rachael, Stacy and Aiden standing in the door.

"Um..." I start, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Calm down Spencer, we're only kidding. That shade really doesn't suite you." Rachael giggles out and everyone else does the same.

"Baby it's okay, breathe." Ashley leans over and whispers to me.

"I'm... um.. I'm fine." I choke out.

"Right." Ashley says giggling a little. I turn and look at her. "Sorry." She says holding her hands up defensively. "What are you guys doing back here anyways?" Ashley turns back to them and asks.

"Last time I checked, this was all our room." Madison snaps, brushing past everyone else into the room to her bed.

Stacy rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Madison. "What Madison is _trying_ to say." Stacy pauses and gives Madison a look, who just shrugs. "Your dads here." Stacy finishes.

"Wait what?" Ashley says looking at the clock on the nightstand. "He's early."

"Yeah, we know! We were having sex on the side of the building when we saw his car pull up." Rachael starts.

"Wait, so you guys have..." Ashley starts, cutting them off. "Never mind." She shakes her head.

"Anyways, he said to tell you that the papers came through early and that he didn't call because he lost his phone and hasn't had a chance to pick up a new one. Plane leaves in half an hour so he said to hurry." Rachael finishes.

"Half an hour!" I whine out. I really want Ashley right now and half an hour is really only enough time to get to the airport.

"We have the plane ride baby." Ashley leans over and whispers to me. She so just read my mind.

"Okay." I nod and smile at her.

"So if you two love birds are done playing house, we have a plane to catch." Rachael says smiling.

"Funny." Ashley says sarcastically as everyone files into the room to gather up their things.

–

"I'm really gonna miss you." I hear Aiden tell Madison as the limo driver puts our bags into the trunk.

"Really guys, she's coming back in two weeks." Rachael says shaking her head at them. We all giggle as Madison shoots Rachael a bird.

"You're one to talk when you and Stacy have sex like you haven't seen each other in years between classes. Madison quips.

"Touché." Rachael says with a smile. After Aiden and Madison spent almost three full minutes saying goodbye, everyone piled into the limo.

"Wait." Ashley says before we get in the limo, we're the last ones.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Nothing." She shakes her head. "Absolutely nothing. I'm convinced that life doesn't get any better than it is right now. Just being with you." She adds with a smile.

"Aw, Ash. I feel the exact same way." I admit honestly.

"I love you." She tells me then kisses my lips.

"I love you more." I tell her, when she pulls back from my lips.

"Let's go home." She says smiling as we climb hand in hand into the limo.

_In life everything happens for a reason. People meet not by chance but by fate. In meeting however... who cares about reason? Sometimes we're just glad we did._

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! <em>


End file.
